Un Vampire Pour Noël
by Charlie Louisah Riddle
Summary: Et si on ajoutait une inconnue à l'histoire, commence avant le début des livres, et se poursuit pendant pour bouleverser un peu la vie de tout ce petit monde. Ceci sera l'histoire d'une jeune fille, puis naturellement d'une jeune femme.


**Un vampire pour Noël. **

Auteur = Charlie Louisah Riddle.

Notes générales = Je me lance dans une tentative de fic de Nowel, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi ni ce que ça va donner mais allons-y gaiement! =D N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en début, milieu ou fin de lecture! Et surtout passez de bonnes fêtes, profitez bien de vos familles et amis !

Résumé = Et si on ajoutait une inconnue à l'histoire, commence avant le début des livres, et se poursuit pendant pour bouleverser un peu la vie de tout ce petit monde. Ceci sera l'histoire d'une jeune fille, puis naturellement d'une jeune femme.

¦~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~¦

Je suis une orpheline, baladée de foyers en foyers à travers les états-unis d'Amérique sans jamais avoir la chance d'être adoptée. Si étant enfant cela m'avait rendu triste et même un peu blessée parfois, une fois dans l'adolescence, vers l'âge de 12 ou 13 ans, cela me rendait triste, en colère, indifférente, selon les moments, mais surtout cela me rendait coupable parfois et je détestais cela. Dans ces moments là, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me questionner, voir, de me remettre en question. Était-ce ma faute? Avais-je un truc qui ne tournait pas rond? Ou bien étais-je trop bizarre? Pas assez jolie? Un mélange de tout cela? Et puis j'avais compris, vers l'âge de 15 ans que j'étais simplement différente d'eux.

Dès lors, j'ai essayé de ne plus faire attention à tout cela. Je naviguais entre l'école et plusieurs petits boulots que je pouvais trouver. Garder des enfants, nettoyer quelques endroits, servir dans un restaurant ou un bar, partout où l'on ne rechignait pas à embaucher une mineure et à la payer cash.

A 16 ans, comme tous les jeunes américains, j'ai passé mon permis de conduire, une première étape vers mon indépendance. Puis dans la foulée, des petits boulots payés au noir par centaines, m'avaient donné la possibilité de m'acheter une petite voiture d'occasion, un peu rouillée certes, mais qui roulait encore, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour moi, l'indépendance était désormais à portée de main. Une dernière étape, et le tour serait joué. Sans attendre, je dépose donc un dossier de demande d'émancipation, et comme l'orphelinat n'était pas très riche, trop heureux de se débarrasser d'une bouche à nourrir, ils acceptèrent de signer sans tarder. Après un rapide passage devant la justice pour délibérer de mon statut, j'étais enfin officiellement une jeune fille émancipée.

Je suis une orpheline. Je suis sans toit sur ma tête, sans nourriture dans mes bagages, sans vraiment beaucoup d'argent dans mes poches et sans famille ni amis. Mais je suis enfin et définitivement libre. C'est à partir d'ici que mon histoire commence véritablement.

Je monte dans ma voiture garée à quelques rues du tribunal pour mineurs d'Austin au Texas et après avoir fais le plein d'essence et acheté un sandwich et un peu d'eau pour le trajet avec mes dernières économies, je roule jusqu'à Phoenix dans l'Arizona. Je décide de faire une pause ici pour quelques temps, histoire de me faire un peu d'argent pour poursuivre mon voyage vers la côte ouest des états-unis. Pourquoi pas vers Salem dans l'Oregon? Ou bien la grande Seattle dans l'état de Washington? Je ne sais pas encore... J'allais de porte en porte dans chaque établissements susceptibles d'avoir besoin d'une serveuse ou d'une barmaid. Ou même d'un poste de femme de chambre, femme de ménage mais les employeurs de Phoenix semblaient plus regardant sur mon âge que ceux d'Austin, même avec mon émancipation je ne trouvais rien. J'allais presque renoncer pour essayer dans une autre ville quand j'ai trouvé un bar un peu glauque dans un quartier certainement peu fréquentable qui cherchait quelqu'un pour tenir le bar en urgence le soir même. Je saute sur l'occasion du patron désespéré, et entre pour tenter ma chance. Cela semble être ma meilleure chance de pouvoir me faire un peu d'argent. J'entre dans l'établissement, déterminée. L'endroit est plus grand que je ne le pensais. J'avance dans la salle jusqu'au comptoir d'un bar en ovale au centre, derrière lequel se tient un homme, assez grand, des cheveux blonds, un regard sévère rendu effrayant par sa couleur rouge probablement dû à un éclairage quelconque. Il me toise des pieds à la tête avant de m'adresser enfin la parole.

Inconnu – T'es pas du coin toi, je t'ai jamais vu avant.

Moi – En effet, je viens d'Austin, Texas.

Inconnu – Hmm... T'as quoi, 15 ans?

Moi – 16.

Inconnu – T'es une fugueuse?

Moi – Juste une orpheline émancipée.

Inconnu – Ok. Ce soir, 17h30, tenue correcte, salaire à discuter, alcool interdit pour toi peu importe la raison ou les circonstances.

Moi – Bien, ça me convient.

Inconnu – Parfait. Je suis James, ma femme Victoria sera ta collègue pour ce soir pour le bar et aussi ton superviseur. Il y a aura un peu près 4 serveuses si elles ne s'inventent pas une quelconque maladie pour ne pas venir travailler. Je ne veux aucunes disputes ridicules de filles ou tu dégages!

Moi – Entendu boss.

James – James, juste James la bleue. C'est quoi ton p'tit nom à toi?

Moi – Beth.

James – Ok gamine, il te faut des vêtements ou tu as ce qu'il faut?

Beth – J'ai une tenue.

James – Alors à ce soir Beth, et ne sois pas en retard!

Je lui lance un signe de la main et retourne à ma voiture. Il me reste quelques heures à tuer en attendant. Je fais donc le tour des établissements scolaires pour voir s'ils proposent des cours libres et je trouve un lycée qui permet de suivre certains cours à la carte sans inscriptions. Je pourrais donc en suivre quelques uns pendant mon passage en Arizona. Je profite du temps qu'il me reste pour faire un petit jogging autour de l'école pour me dégourdir un peu les jambes après avoir passé des heures à conduire. Puis je retourne à ma voiture et file vers le bar. En arrivant, je me gare sur les places des employés et prend ma trousse de toilette et maquillage ainsi que ma tenue de travail et une tenue de rechange pour après le service, et j'entre dans l'établissement. Il est 17h15, juste le temps de me laver un coup au lavabo et de me changer. Alors que je me dirige vers les toilettes dans cette intention, je suis arrêtée par une superbe rouquine.

Inconnue – Tu es qui toi? Et tu vas où comme ça?

Beth – Bonsoir madame, je suis Beth et j'allais aux toilettes en fait.

Inconnue – Oh, je suis confuse, pardon, je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça lorsque James m'a parlé de toi. Je vais te montrer les vestiaires et ton casier, comme ça tu pourras te changer.

Beth – D'accord, merci. Par hasard, y aurait-il une douche dans les vestiaires?

Inconnue – Oui bien entendu, si tu as besoin, n'hésites pas.

Beth – Je vous remercie madame.

Inconnue – Victoria, mais tu peux m'appeler Vicky. _Me dit-elle en me tendant la main que je serrais_.

Beth – D'accord, merci Victoria.

Je la suis à travers les couloirs des coulisses du bar et je prend une douche rapide avant de mettre mes vêtements de boulot et de regarder mon reflet dans le miroir. J'étais plutôt jolie ainsi, mes cheveux frisés laissés libres retombant sur mes épaules, mon bustier violet laissant entrevoir le haut de ma poitrine et mettant en valeur ma peau claire qui le serait encore plus dans le bar, un jean noir enserrant mes jambes et ma taille, me permettant de bouger librement et mettant mon corps longiligne en valeur. J'avais légèrement mis du brillant violacé sur mes lèvres pulpeuses et un peu de fard à paupière pour paraître plus âgée. Je me trouvais bien. Alors que je vérifiais que mes cheveux seraient bien pour la soirée, je percute quelqu'un et manque de me retrouver les fesses par terre si l'on ne m'avait pas rattrapée de justesse par le poignet. Je rouvre les yeux que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermé d'ailleurs, pour tomber sur James, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

James – Reste en selle cowgirl, j'ai besoin que tu assures ce soir au bar. _Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil._

Beth – Oui désolée, je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais James.

James – C'est pas grave gamine, aller file derrière le comptoir et vois avec Vicky comment vous gérez votre affaire ce soir.

Beth – Entendu boss.

Je lui souris et déguerpis, en faisant bien attention où je marche cette fois. Une fois à l'abri de toute collision derrière le bar, je cherche la jolie rousse.

Beth – Victoria, il y a des cocktails spéciaux dans ce bar?

Victoria – Oui, le Javi, du nom de la boîte, et comme tu l'auras deviné de nos prénoms à James et moi. Une mesure de grenadine, deux mesures de jus de passion et deux mesures de Vodka pour terminé.

Beth – Et bien ça a l'air plutôt bon. _Lui souris-je_.

Victoria – Oh oui, il est délicieux et très demandé d'ailleurs tu verras. On pourra peut-être t'y faire goûter bientôt.

Beth – Pourquoi pas, j'en serais ravie.

Victoria – Alors, tu vas prendre les commandes du côté face à la porte, c'est un peu plus calme en général alors pour débuter et te familiariser avec l'endroit ce sera mieux. Si tu as un soucis, il y a un bouton d'urgence sous le comptoir, tu peux avoir James avec le talkie, ou s'il est à portée de voix, cries, n'hésites pas. C'est dissuasif sur les soûlards parfois et ça alertera James que tu as un soucis.

Beth – Ok. James est le videur en quelque sorte alors?

Victoria – Oui, étonnant vu son gabarit, mais il est plus costaud qu'il n'y paraît. _Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil comme si je venais de rater une bonne blague_.

Beth – Je veux bien te croire sur parole.

La soirée allait bon train et je m'habituais vite au bar, à son fonctionnement et au cocktail maison. Les pourboires s'accumulaient plutôt bien aussi, ce qui m'arrange, je pourrais reprendre la route plus rapidement comme ça. Dans un mois, peut-être deux tout au plus. Vers deux heures du matin, on avait terminé le nettoyage et je file prendre ne douche au vestiaire et mettre des vêtements plus confortables pour la nuit. Puis je quitte l'endroit. Ma voiture étant garée sur le petit parking privé de la boîte, dans la partie réservée au personnel à l'abri des regards indiscrets et étant trop fatiguée, je décide de la laisser ici, je ne gêne personne après tout, et je m'allonge sur les sièges arrières après avoir verrouillé l'auto pour dormir un peu. Ce n'est pas l'idéal mais c'est tout ce que je peux m'offrir avec mes maigres moyens et c'est toujours mieux qu'un banc public à la belle étoile.

Je m'endors avant même que ma tête ne touche les sièges, épuisée par les récents événements et ma soirée au bar. Je suis réveillée par quelques coups contre la vitre et pendant un instant j'ai peur que ce soit la police, j'ouvre les yeux, et m'étonne qu'il fasse encore nuit, je n'ai donc pas beaucoup dormi, ce qui explique que je sois encore si fatiguée. Un autre coup contre le carreau, je me relève et déverrouille la voiture. James et Victoria sont de l'autre côté et j'ouvre la portière.

Beth – Je suis désolée de déranger, je vais bouger ma voiture tout de suite.

James – Sois pas bête, tu tiens à peine les yeux ouverts.

Victoria – Et puis tu ne dérange personne. Mais une voiture n'est pas vraiment confortable pour passer la nuit.

Beth – Oui, je... je... euh... c'est-à-dire que... J'ai pas vraiment d'autre solution en fait, pour le moment.

James – Tu peux venir à la maison si tu veux.

Beth – Oh non non non, je ne veux surtout pas vous ennuyer, non.

Victoria – Tu ne nous embête pas du tout, puisqu'on te le propose.

James – Et puis tu seras au chaud au moins.

Beth – Oui c'est tentant. _Riais-je_. C'est pas comme si on était dans la chaleur désertique du Texas, du Mexique ou de l'Arizona.

James – Il y fait plus froid qu'on ne le pense la nuit. _Me dit-il dans un clin d'œil complice_.

J'hésite, longuement, et ils attendent patiemment ma réponse. Finalement, je hoche la tête pour leur signifier ma réponse, je rêve d'un bon lit moelleux à souhait. Ma réponse semble les enchanter, sans que je n'en saisisse vraiment la raison. Nous entrons à nouveau dans le Javi, puis nous prenons une porte que je n'avais même pas remarqué qui nous mène à l'étage, où s'étend un grand loft. Cet appartement était presque aussi grand que l'étage des dortoirs de l'orphelinat. Je suis impressionnée, et émerveillée par l'endroit. La décoration est belle mais reste simple, cela semble tout à fait être comme James et Victoria. Mes yeux se baladent partout, se posant sur chaque détail. Une plante verte dans un coin, un rideau à une fenêtre, un bibelot sur un meuble, la cuisine entièrement équipée dernière génération mais aucune nourriture à l'horizon étrangement.

Beth – Vous avez un magnifique appartement.

Victoria – Merci Beth, si tu as faim, la nourriture est stockée dans les réserves du bar, tu peux demander à James ce qu'il te faut ou aller te servir, comme tu préfères.

Beth – Je vous remercie. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, je préfère me coucher, votre superbe canapé me tend les bras.

James – Tu plaisantes j'espère. Le lit est pour toi ma belle. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, on ne dort pas vraiment beaucoup. D'ailleurs on utilise rarement ce lit alors... il est tout à toi.

Beth – Merci infiniment! C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part, je n'ai rien à vous offrir en échange...

Victoria – On ne te demande rien.

James – Mais si tu veux un peu de compagnie dans ce grand lit...

Victoria rigola mais ne le contredit pas, et si je trouvais ça un peu bizarre, je souris gênée avant d'aller profiter du lit moelleux et de sa couette bonne chaude. Cette nuit là, je rêvais de James et Victoria, avec moi, dans leur grand lit. A mon réveil, j'étais entre excitation, gêne, bien-être et curiosité. J'avais également envie de faire pipi et une faim de loup. Je commence par me lever du lit douillet et pars à la recherche de la salle de bain et des toilettes. Je trouve les deux dans la même pièce, séparés par un très joli paravent sur lequel est représenté une scène plutôt rock de la petite sirène. J'adore vraiment le style. Je soulage ma vessie, et prend une douche, en voyant la pomme de douche multi jets je ne peux pas résister. Je reste d'ailleurs vingts bonnes minutes sous l'eau brûlante. Puis je sors de la cabine vitrée pour chercher une serviette que je noue autour de ma poitrine et qui retombe jusqu'à mi-cuisse, puis je réalise que je n'ai pas de vêtements propres. Ils sont restés dans la voiture hier soir avec le reste de mes maigres possessions. Je m'apprête à remettre mes vêtements de la veille, même si je déteste ça, lorsque Victoria arrive dans la salle d'eau avec une pile de vêtements soigneusement pliés, probablement sortis de son armoire.

Victoria – J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de ça. On fait à peu près la même taille, ça devrait aller.

Beth – Merci beaucoup. C'est très gentil à toi.

Victoria – C'est pas grand chose, aller habilles-toi et viens grignoter un bout en bas.

Beth – D'accord, encore merci.

Elle me sourit et disparaît le temps que je mette mes vêtements, puis je les rejoins au bar comme nous l'avions convenu. Sur le comptoir attendait une assiette d'œufs, de bacon et un toast grillé et beurré. Le petit déjeuner parfait du champion, j'en salivais.

Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, je prenais place sur l'un des tabourets du bar et attendais sagement

mes patrons, en lorgnant sur l'assiette pleine à côté de moi. Alors que je commençais à me rendormir sur le comptoir en bois, James apparaît de nul part pour se retrouver près de moi, me regardant en souriant comme un chat qui viendrait de manger une souris.

Beth – Hmm...?! _Demandais-je dans le brouillard de mon demi-sommeil_.

James – Faut dormir la nuit gamine.

Beth – Hmmmm... Je sais, j'ai dormi...

Il explose de rire avant de me servir un grand verre de jus d'orange et une tasse de café bien noir.

Beth – Merci James.

James – Avec plaisir beauté, tu n'as pas touché à ton petit déjeuner, tu n'as pas faim? Ou bien tu n'aime pas ça peut-être?

Beth – Je vous attendais en fait... et je me suis rendormie parce que vous étiez trop lents.

James – Mange au lieu de dire des conneries la morveuse.

Je lui tire la langue avant d'engloutir mon petit déjeuner, sous ses yeux médusés.

James – Tu vas t'étouffer un jour toi... prend le temps de mâcher avant d'avaler.

Beth – Mouis... che chais mais chavais crop faim... et puis ch'est crop bon! _Dis-je la bouche encore pleine_.

James – Il y en a encore si tu veux.

Beth – Et vous?

James – On a déjà petit déjeuner. _Me dit-il dans un sourire un peu étrange_.

Beth – D'accord.

James – Tiens. _Me dit-il en me tendant une nouvelle assiette remplie_. Et prend ton temps, on ne va pas te voler ta nourriture. _Rit-il_.

Je lui souris et déguste ma deuxième assiette plus calmement, en savourant chaque bouchée. Je jette ensuite un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il est tôt et c'est très bien, je décide d'aller suivre quelques heures au lycée.

Beth – Je vais aller un peu au lycée, je dois te donner un coup de main pour quelle heure aujourd'hui James?

James – Quand tu en auras marre de l'école, ça m'ira.

Beth – Tu es sûr? _M'étonnais-je_.

James – Oui, aller va t'instruire fillette.

Il rigole et je lui tire la langue avant de filer. Je passe prendre mes clés de voiture et mon linge sale en haut, puis je vais dans les quartiers moins paumés de la ville. Je trouve un lavomatic et je fais une lessive rapidement. Puis je me dirige vers le plus grand lycée de Phoenix, me jetant dans la foule de jeune gens déjà présents. Je tourne en rond une dizaine de minutes avant de retrouver le secrétariat. Je frappe un coup contre la porte ouverte et entre dans la pièce.

Inconnue – En quoi puis-je vous aider jeune fille?

Beth – Je voudrais savoir si vous aviez un planning des cours libres de disponible?

Inconnue – Je vais vous trouver ça.

Elle farfouilla un peu partout avant de brandir un document avec un cri de victoire. J'en conclut qu'elle l'avait déniché.

Inconnue – Le voilà. Cependant, il y a un nombre de places limitées et certains cours sont très prisés comme ceux de philosophie.

Beth – Je ne suis pas amatrice de philosophie.

Inconnue – Tant mieux alors.

Beth – Merci pour le planning madame. Au revoir.

Inconnue – Au revoir, mademoiselle.

Je sors du bureau et m'adosse contre le mur le plus proche à côté de la porte pour lire le fameux planning. Aujourd'hui, était semble-t-il la journée des scientifiques, et cela me convient bien. Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable, 9h17, bien j'avais le temps de trouver l'amphithéâtre, puis la cafétéria, où je prend un autre café pour terminer de me réveiller. Et je retourne à l'amphi pour le cours de dix heures. Mathématiques avancés jusqu'à midi. Puis j'irais prendre un sandwich dans la boulangerie deux rues plus loin parce que celle d'en face serait certainement bondée d'étudiants pressés.

J'aimais beaucoup les maths, c'était l'un de mes passe temps préféré, je calculais tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi d'ailleurs. Je suivais donc ces deux heures avec facilité et fascination. Puis j'allais chercher mon déjeuner comme je l'avais prévu. Je choisis d'aller manger dans un parc tout près de l'école. Je déguste mon sandwich en regardant mes notes des deux dernières heures. Une fois mon repas terminé, je range mes feuilles dans mon sac avec le reste de mes affaires, et file pour prendre un café à la cafette du lycée avant le cours de 14h00, biologie. J'y fais la connaissance d'une jeune fille de la ville, timide et maladroite mais gentille comme tout, Isabella Swan, comme l'année débute seulement, on révise un peu le programme de l'année précédente et cela semble trop simple pour moi et ma voisine et nous passons donc deux heures à parler de tout et de rien, à faire connaissance tout simplement. Nous finissons par échanger nos numéro à la fin du cours et nos chemins se séparent alors qu'elle doit aller à son cours de lettres alors que mon cours de chimie avancée venait à moi dans l'amphithéâtre avec l'arrivé d'un professeur ressemblant étrangement à Einstein croisé avec un crapaud... Mais si le professeur est repoussant et sa voix monocorde et ennuyante, le contenu du cour est vraiment passionnant. Je suis avec attention les deux heures alors que mes camarades s'endorment un peu partout dans la pièce. Mais que font-ils là alors? Les jeunes de nos jours sont vraiment pas possibles.

Il y a encore un cours après celui de chimie, celui de philosophie et une file d'élèves fait déjà la queue devant la salle, je cède volontiers ma place à l'un d'eux pour aller aider James au bar, mes feuilles de notes soigneusement rangées dans mon sac.

Je sors du bâtiment lorsque je tombe, littéralement, sur Isabella. Nous nous retrouvons toutes les deux sur les fesses et je me met à rire alors qu'elle regarde partout autour de nous complètement gênée que l'on puisse nous observer ainsi sur le sol.

Beth – Détends toi Izzy, on s'en fout de ce qu'ils peuvent penser de toute façon, qui n'est jamais tomber sur les fesses un jour?

Isabella – Pourquoi tu continues à m'appeler comme ça, tout le monde m'appelle Bella. Et puis c'est pas parce que tout le monde tombe que c'est pas gênant de tomber en public.

Beth – En effet c'est un peu gênant mais tout de même pas de quoi essayer de se trouver un trou de souris. Et puis ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde t'appelle Bella que je dois le faire ou que tu dois aimer ça. Je préfère Izzy, alors je dis Izzy, si cela t'ennuie, dis le moi simplement.

Isabella – Cela ne me dérange pas vraiment... J'ai mal aux fesses...

Je ris et me relève avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à faire la même chose, elle saisit ma main et je la tire vers moi, un peu trop brutalement apparemment puisqu'elle se retrouve projetée contre moi de tout son poids. Je passe un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir alors que nos poitrines sont écrasées l'une contre l'autre et que nos visages se retrouvent à quelques millimètres, nos nez se frôlant. Elle est complètement rouge d'embarras et je ris à nouveau.

Beth – Je t'arrête tout de suite jeune fille, tu es très jolie, mais pas mon style. _Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil._

Elle se met à rire à son tour et je la décolle de moi prudemment, m'assurant qu'elle tient bien sur ses pieds avant de la relâcher totalement.

Beth – Bon sur ce, je vais te laisser je dois aller bosser.

Isabella – Ah vraiment? Tu fais quoi?

Beth – Je travaille dans un bar de la ville. _Lui répondis-je évasive_.

Isabella – Tu peux travailler dans un bar en étant émancipée?

Beth – Je ne suis pas certaine de la légalité de la chose, mais cela me convient.

Isabella – Si tu le dis.

Beth – La fille de policier est perturbée... alors dis toi que tout est en ordre shérif Swan junior.

Je lui fais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et elle se met à rire. Je la laisse en lui faisant un signe de la main pour me diriger vers mon pot de yahourt roulant. Je roule tranquillement vers le bar en écoutant ce qui passe à la radio, chantant à tue-tête sur les chansons que je connais. Une fois sur le parking privé du personnel du bar, je stationne ma vieille auto, et la verrouille avant de me diriger vers la porte de service rouillée. Quand j'entre dans l'établissement, je suis surprise de voir que c'est déjà bondé de monde, je jette un œil à l'horloge de mon téléphone et constate qu'il est plus tard que je l'avais imaginé. James est près de la porte, droit comme un piquet, ferme sur ses pieds, les mains dans le dos. Je souris à cette vision avant de regarder vers le bar pour voir Victoria un peu débordée et je me bouge pour aller l'aider au plus vite. Je file me changer dans les vestiaires pour enfiler un haut jaune poussin décolleté qui met en valeur le teint laiteux de ma peau et la naissance de ma poitrine, et un pantalon ajusté noir allongeant mes jambes avec des escarpins jaunes également. Puis je file vers le comptoir mais la foule déjà dense à mon arrivée le paraît encore plus maintenant, à peine dix minutes plus tard. Je jette un œil un peu paniquée à Victoria qui semble me repérer. Elle me fais un signe que je ne comprend pas et je tente alors de me frayer un chemin vers elle. Je suis bousculée de toute part, et abordée par beaucoup de clients, des mains me frôlent de partout et je suis tendue comme un arc à cause de cela, quand tout à coup James est à côté de moi, tenant les autres à distance. Je souffle de soulagement.

Beth – James._ Susurrais-je._

James – Tu aurais dû attendre ma belle, tu n'as pas vu le signe de Victoria de ne pas bouger?

Beth – Oh je n'avais pas compris ce que ça voulait dire. Désolée.

James – Ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a pas eu de mal alors tout va bien ma belle. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton poste, ils sont déchaînés ce soir.

Beth – Je vois ça, il y a un truc spécial aujourd'hui?

James – Oui, c'est la soirée concert du Javi. On a toujours un peu plus de monde que d'ordinaire.

Beth – Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ce matin je serais venu plus tôt.

James – Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, et puis ton éducation est importante aussi.

Beth – Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de mon éducation au juste? Vous êtes si gentil avec moi toi et Victoria, tout en sachant que je n'ai rien à offrir en échange, sans jamais rien demander en compensation d'ailleurs. Alors pourquoi?

James – Sans raison particulière tu sais, on t'a trouvé mignonne, attachante, travailleuse, mature, et puis jolie, et même désirable pour tout dire, tu ne rechigne jamais à la tâche tout en étant responsable pour quelqu'un de ton âge... En fait je crois qu'on a un peu flashé sur toi en quelque sorte. Nous avons toujours été des solitaires Vicky et moi et puis tu es arrivé et sans qu'on s'en rende vraiment compte ou qu'on le veuille, on s'est attachés à toi. C'est tout.

Beth – C'est vraiment gentil et je suis aussi une solitaire, mais vous compter aussi beaucoup pour moi tous les deux.

James – Bon aller assez d'émotions et de séquence de sentimentalisme dégoulinant. Va bosser beauté, on en reparle ce soir, avec Vicky, pourquoi pas devant un bon film en dégustant un Javi.

Beth – Entendu boss. Merci pour l'escorte.

James – Avec plaisir gamine.

La soirée au bar est mouvementée mais se passe plutôt bien. Le groupe venu jouer est plutôt bon, de style rock, ils avaient une présence sur scène qui a permis de captiver la foule jusqu'au dernier soûlard ce qui a rendu le travail du staff assez agréable pour une soirée si chargée. A la fin j'étais exténuée mais heureuse de ma journée entre les cours, cette conversation avec James et le travail au bar, tout allait parfaitement bien. Je nettoyais avec Victoria, pendant qu'elle mettait les derniers verres au lave vaisselle, je nettoyais les shakers, couteaux, cuillères à la main, puis pendant qu'elle rangeait les bouteilles en désordres, je briquais le comptoir en bois du bar. Une fois le travail terminé, je vais prendre une douche et me changer dans les vestiaires du personnel. J'enfile un débardeur blanc et un pantalon en coton gris comme pyjama, puis je mets des chaussettes et mes rangers avant d'enfiler ma veste de cuir noire, et de sortir, pour aller mettre mes affaires dans mon auto. Mais alors que je sors des vestiaires, je tombe sur James qui me barre la route, étant en plein milieu du chemin.

Beth – Oh pardon. _Dis-je précipitamment alors que je m'apprêtais à lui rentrer dedans_.

James – Ce n'est rien. _Me dit-il en souriant_. Où allais-tu?

Beth – Déposer tout ça dans ma voiture. _Répondis-je gênée en lui montrant mon sac de linge sale, mes escarpins et mes serviettes de bains encore mouillées_.

James – Tu vas faire quoi avec tout ça dans la voiture, c'est trempé en plus, ça risque de moisir si tu les laisse comme ça trop longtemps.

Beth – Je passerais faire une lessive en ville demain matin. Ne t'en fais pas.

James – Tu plaisantes là j'espère. Tu sais que notre machine à laver est à toi si tu en as besoin, tout comme celle du bar si la notre est occupée et que c'est urgent.

Beth – Oh non, vous en faites assez pour moi comme ça tous les deux je ne veux pas en plus envahir votre lave linge encore.

James – Tu ne nous embête pas tu sais, on te l'a déjà dit, mais je vais répéter juste pour que tu comprennes bien, si on te le propose c'est que ça ne nous ennui pas, au contraire, et puis tu es chez nous, chez toi. Ne te sens pas de trop ou étrangère, tu es la bienvenue et notre invitée.

Beth – Merci encore. Je ne veux juste pas m'imposer dans vos vies.

James – Tu te tracasse trop ma belle. Te prend pas la tête pour ça. Aller viens, Vicky t'a fait un Javi pour que tu puisse y goûter et un bon film nous attends déjà.

Beth – Vraiment? Quel film? _M'intéressais-je_.

James – Je ne le sais pas moi même... _Grimaça-t-il_.

Je ris du comique de la tête qu'il faisait, et montais les escaliers alors que James me suis, mes affaires dans les bras qu'il m'avaient prises des mains. Lorsque j'arrive en haut Victoria nous regarde tour à tour, se demandant certainement pourquoi je souriais comme une enfant alors que James boudait comme un sale gosse.

Beth – Il ne sait pas quel film tu as choisis, cela semble le contrarier plus que de raison.

Elle se mit à rire elle aussi et je la rejoignis, riant à nouveau à gorge déployée. Puis alors que James allait déposer mes affaires à la salle d'eau, revenant sans, Victoria me tendit mon cocktail et nous nous installons tous les trois sur le canapé face à l'écran géant et du home cinéma qu'ils possédaient. Je me place à coté de Victoria laissant de la place de l'autre côté d'elle pour James mais finalement, je me retrouve prise en sandwich entre eux. Nous passions donc la soirée devant August Rush, et petit à petit, je sens mon corps pencher vers James, alors que la fatigue se fait sentir mélangée avec les vapeurs de l'alcool et je tombe dans le sommeil à mesure du film, ma tête finissant sur l'épaule de mon voisin. Lorsque je me réveille, je suis ballottée lentement et délicatement et j'ouvre un œil pour voir ce qu'il se passe. James me porte et se déplace souplement vers la chambre comme si je ne pesais rien, ma tête reposant contre sa poitrine dure, ses bras fermes et froid autour de mon corps. Je lui souris avant de réaliser qu'il m'amène au lit, et je proteste en baragouinant encore à moitié endormie.

Beth – Hey! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais, je veux voir la fin du film...

Il rit doucement et je sens son torse se soulever sous son rire et je ne m'empêcher de sourire malgré que je me demande ce qu'il y a de si drôle.

James – Le film est terminé depuis au moins dix minutes ma belle, tu es tombée comme une masse à la moitié et depuis tu ronronnes comme un chaton contre moi.

Naturellement je rougis, comment faire autrement? Gênée j'enfonce un peu plus ma tête contre sa poitrine qui tremble toujours sous son rire. A cet instant, je me rend compte à quel point nous sommes proches, mon corps reposant contre le sien et alors que je croise ses yeux si intensément rouges, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches et ses pupilles virent à un noir intense. Nos nez se frôlent alors qu'il approche son visage du mien et je peux sentir son souffle glacé contre ma peau brûlante et mes lèvres encore légèrement humides. Un frisson me parcourt, alors que nos lèvres vont se toucher, Victoria arrive à côté de nous et je me recule brusquement, gênée mais surtout honteuse, prise en faute avec son mari alors qu'elle est si gentille avec moi, je baisse la tête sous le poids de ma culpabilité. Quand je sens deux doigts fins et froids se poser sous mon menton pour le relever. Je croise tout d'abord le regard de James, à nouveau de ce rouge si particulier, brillant de joie, un sourire un peu moqueur sur les lèvres, puis je rougis à nouveau, Dieu que cet homme est beau, et je détourne les yeux pour tomber sur Victoria, dont les doigts tiennent toujours mon menton. Je commence à tourner la tête gênée et honteuse, aussi bien de mon comportement que de mes pensées, mais sa main glisse vers ma joue pour la maintenir dans sa direction. Elle sourit elle aussi.

Et alors, contre toute attente, contre toute logique, contre toute raison, elle m'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont douces et glacées contre les miennes et lorsque sa langue vient glisser contre mes lèvres pour quémander l'accès à ma bouche, je lui cède, gémissant doucement quand sa langue vient jouer avec la mienne tendrement. Le manque d'air me fait reculer, et je croise le regard sombre de Victoria tout en prenant conscience du sexe tendu de James entre mes cuisses à travers le tissus de nos vêtements. Je rougis, la respiration saccadée entre ce baiser aussi inattendu qu'étonnement agréable et le désir de James pressé contre mon centre. Je mordille ma lèvre, coincée entre plaisir, gêne et désir. Je glisse alors lentement du corps de James jusqu'au sol, debout entre eux deux. Je sens alors la main de James, plus grande que celle de Victoria, plus ferme aussi dans sa prise, sans toutefois être douloureuse, venir se poser sur ma joue pour tourner à nouveau mon visage vers lui. Je croise ses prunelles oscillant entre carmin et obsidienne, et je fond littéralement sur place, alors qu'il se rapproche lentement de moi, comme un prédateur. Yeux dans les yeux, front contre front, nos nez se frôlant, mon cœur rate quelques battements alors que j'ai de la peine à respirer convenablement et finalement, nos lèvres se soudent et je ferme les yeux sous la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, aussi froides que celles de Victoria mais plus rugueuses. Plus impétueuses aussi et sa langue ne tarde pas à se faufiler dans ma bouche, passant sans difficultés la barrière de mes lèvres entrouvertes. Je gémis dans ce baiser, mon corps se collant un peu plus contre le sien si c'est possible. Mes seins sont pressés contre son torse, leurs pointes durcies par la fraîcheur de sa peau mêlée à l'excitation, mon bassin collé au sien me permet à nouveau de sentir l'ampleur de son désir. Je rejette la tête en arrière, rompant le baiser, en essayant de reprendre mon souffle, mon corps toujours soudé au sien, mes doigts emprisonnant ses doux cheveux blonds que je serre ou caresse selon les moments. Puis je sens James bouger, entraînant mon corps avec le sien, et je suis ses mouvements docilement, jusqu'à ce que mes genoux butent contre le lit me faisant chuter en arrière sur les draps, emportant James avec moi dans ma chute. Il sourit comme un chat qui sait déjà qu'il va manger une souris, et je me rend compte que la souris c'est moi là. Je souris avec lui l'idée étant loin de me déplaire. Victoria nous rejoint dans le lit et je comprend que ma première fois ne sera pas quelque chose de banal, non plutôt quelque chose d'unique et d'exceptionnel, si c'est avec eux. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point cette conclusion allait s'avérer vraie et même en dessous de la réalité. En avais-je envie? Indéniablement. Ce soir précisément? Pourquoi pas après tout, ce soir ou un autre soir... Je le sentais au fond de moi, c'est ainsi que ça devait se passer. Ma vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille mais c'était ma vie et je l'aimais comme ça, avec ses bosses et ses obstacles, c'est ce qui la rendait si unique, vivante, ce qui lui donnait de la valeur aussi. Je décide donc de profiter pleinement de l'instant, m'abandonnant dans ce plaisir totalement nouveau pour moi.

Je me retrouve très vite toute nue alors qu'ils s'emploient à ôter chaque vêtements de ma peau.

Beth – Tout ça n'est pas très juste... _Dis-je en commençant par déboutonner et enlever la chemise de James_.

Ils rient mais me laissent faire. Je m'attaque alors à la boucle de sa ceinture, puis au bouton de jeans et fais glisser lentement la fermeture éclair. Puis je descend le tissus le long de ses jambes et il lève docilement un pied après l'autre pour l'enlever. Une fois qu'il est en caleçon, je ne peux plus aligner deux pensées cohérentes et je suis sûrement toute rouge alors qu'un filet de bave doit certainement couler du coin de mes lèvres. Un sourire arrogant prend place sur son visage, je me ressaisie et caresse la bosse qui déforme son sous-vêtement, ôtant son sourire pour laisser place à un mordillement de lèvre et c'est à mon tour de sourire. Alors que son visage prend une expression interrogative, j'arrête mes mouvements pour me tourner vers Victoria, lui arrachant un petit cri indigné alors que je ris. Je laisse mes lèvres traîner dans le cou de Victoria alors que je déboutonne également son jeans. Puis je passe son haut au-dessus de sa tête. Un peu plus aventureuse et un peu moins impressionnée aussi, je laisse glisser ma bouche le long de sa clavicule, puis de sa poitrine et je dégrafe son soutient-gorge lorsque mes lèvres rencontrent la dentelle sur le haut de ses seins. Je fais doucement glisser les bretelles le long de ses bras et découvre enfin deux seins fermes dont les mamelons tendus semblent appeler les baisers. J'en frôle un de mon doigt, arrachant un gémissement à Victoria, je souris, place un baiser entre ses deux monts puis je vais jusqu'à son téton gauche en déposant de léger baisers papillon et donne un petit coup de langue sur l'objet de ma convoitise, gagnant un nouveau gémissement, un peu plus fort et un peu plus long que le précédent. Je suis assez fière de moi et souris de toutes mes dents, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve allongée sur le dos, la tête entre les coussins avec Victoria entre mes cuisses. Mon inexpérience me saute alors au visage, bon sang je m'embarque dans un plan à trois alors que je ne sais même pas comment on fait ça à deux... Je suis censée faire quoi maintenant? Le doute doit se lire sur mon visage parce que James vient m'embrasser puis chuchoter à mon oreille.

James – Profites simplement, et suis ton instinct, il ne se trompe jamais.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et je répond à son baiser avec fougue, et sans que je ne m'y attende le moins du monde, Victoria écarte un peu plus mes jambes et lèche mon bouton de plaisir en caressant lentement l'intérieur de mes cuisses, je gémis longuement dans la bouche de James, alors que ma main frôle sa longueur à travers le tissus de son sous-vêtement. Je tire sur ce dernier lui demandant implicitement de le retirer et il semble comprendre. Sans rompre le baiser plus de quelques secondes, pour reprendre notre souffle, il a retiré le bout de tissus gênant et je peux pleinement sentir son sexe, épais et dur contre ma peau et je gémis à nouveau dans notre baiser alors que Victoria semblait sourire entre mes cuisses. Puis elle lèche à nouveau mon sexe, s'attardant sur mon clitoris, le lapant comme s'il était du miel. Je rejetais la tête en arrière, rompant le contact de mes lèvres avec celles de James, haletante. Jamais je n'avais ressentis autant de plaisir et de désir de ma vie. Remplie d'une ardeur nouvelle, je passe un doigt sur la longueur turgescente de James, lui volant son premier soupir de plaisir. Mais ce n'est pas assez, et je le prend à pleine main pour commencer à le masturber, d'abord lentement, délicatement, peu sûre de moi. Et enfin un gémissement passe la barrière de ses lèvres. Je souris, victorieuse. Sa main vient ensuite se superposer à la mienne, raffermissant ma prise sur son sexe et accélérant les mouvements de va et vient, alors qu'il mordille sa lèvre inférieure en gémissant de temps à autre. Et Dieu que j'aime le son de ses respirations saccadées, de ses bruits de plaisirs étouffés, de ses gémissements ou de ceux perdus entre le grognement et le ronronnement. Victoria continue ses attentions si délicieuses et l'un de ses longs doigts fins s'insinue en moi et m'arrache un cri entre surprise et plaisir intense. Je sens que James arrive lui aussi au bout de ce qu'il peut supporter et je lâche ma prise sur son sexe, le faisant grogner. Je souris et lui fais signe d'approcher. Il se déplace vers la tête du lit, plaçant ses genoux au niveau de mes épaules, tourné vers ma tête et se penche pour capturer mes lèvres. Je lui rend son baiser en cajolant sa langue avec la mienne. Je recule pour respirer et il se redresse, pour m'observer de la tête aux hanches, pour remonter sur mes seins qu'il dévore des yeux. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et décide de le taquiner, sortant le bout de ma langue pour venir titiller le gland de sa verge. Un long gémissement sort de sa bouche et je souris. L'une de ses mains vient se poser dans mes cheveux, qu'il caresse, comme un encouragement à continuer, et je lèche toute sa longueur alors que sa main se crispe sur mon crâne, Victoria ajoute un deuxième doigt en moi et fais de délicieux mouvements de va et viens en continuant de léchouiller mon centre. Je gémis contre la queue de James qui tire légèrement sur mes cheveux sous le frisson qui le parcourt. Sans le prévenir, je suis mon instinct comme il me l'a conseillé et je le prend totalement en bouche. Un grognement que je qualifierais de bestial et excitant sort de sa bouche et alors que Victoria met un troisième doigt en moi, j'imprime un mouvement lascif de va et viens sur la verge tendue de James tout en aspirant en même temps, cela semble lui plaire alors que sa main se ressert un peu plus sur mes cheveux. Je ne suis plus que plaisir sous les doigts et la langue de Victoria et je redouble de vitesse dans mes mouvements de bouche sur James. Nous venons en même temps, moi sur les doigts de la rouquine et lui dans ma bouche. J'avale le liquide avec d'abord un peu d'appréhension puis au final avec délectation. Victoria embrasse James qui gémit, puis moi et décide que c'est à son tour de profiter, s'allongeant sur le dos à côté de moi. Je me lève de ma place bien douillette et avec hésitation, je trace un chemin de salive du cou au nombril de Victoria. Puis je refais le chemin en sens inverse en soufflant dessus. Elle frissonne et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes qu'elle dévore, pendant que James me fouille de ses doigts alors que son autre main cajole l'un de mes mamelons. Je gémis dans la bouche de Victoria, qui semble affamée. Si Victoria m'avait donné du plaisir, la sensation n'était rien à côté de ce que James me faisait ressentir. Victoria avait été tout en douceur et en longueur, là où James était tout en passion et en fougue. Dieu sait que j'aime les deux mais je sens déjà mon plaisir couler entre mes cuisses tant il me fait de l'effet. Dans la frénésie du moment, je me mets à marteler mes doigts en Victoria à la vitesse où James pousse les siens en moi. Puis je sens les mains de James remonter de mon sein vers mon épaule pour tirer dessus, doucement mais fermement et je me redresse ses doigts continuant de me fouiller, alors que Victoria se cambre sous moi à l'assaut de mes doigts en elle. Un cri lui échappe alors que je sens ses chairs se resserrer autour de mes doigts. Ceux de James sortirent lentement de moi, je gémis sous cette sensation, à la fois tellement douce et délicieuse et en même temps si lente, presque une torture. Puis je sens son torse se coller contre mon dos, son sexe se presser contre mes fesses alors que ses mains englobent mes seins et en pincent les tétons. Je laisse un long gémissement sortir de ma bouche, il tourne alors mon visage vers lui pour prendre possession de ma bouche, avec voracité. Petit à petit, sa bouche se fait moins pressante, alors que sa langue vient cajoler la mienne au lieu de la dominer. Le baiser devient tendre et je gémis dans sa bouche, ralentissant par la même mes vas et viens à l'intérieur de Victoria. Je me sens si bien à cet instant que je doute pouvoir ressentir plus de plaisir que je n'en ai eu et que j'en ai, et c'est à ce moment là que je sens glisser le sexe turgescent de James entre mes cuisses, puis la pointe de celui-ci entrer en moi toujours avec cette lenteur et cette douceur. Nos lèvres se séparent le temps de reprendre un peu de souffle, James glisse un peu plus en moi et un cri m'échappe, mes doigts cessent de bouger en Victoria, je crois bien que même mon cerveau a arrêté de fonctionner correctement. Je suis entre la sensation de douleur causée par la rupture de mon hymen et celle de plaisir que procure le fait d'avoir le sexe de James à l'intérieur de moi. Je sens son souffle contre mon oreille alors qu'il murmure.

James – Est-ce que ça va ma belle?

Et tout ce que je peux faire à ce moment c'est gémir en m'empalant un peu plus sur lui. Sa tête va se nicher dans mon cou alors qu'un grognement fait vibrer sa poitrine contre mon dos. Ses mains glissent le long de mes côtes puis de mon ventre pour venir enserrer fermement mes hanches. Il progresse si lentement en moi que je me sens défaillir, mon cœur tambourine dans ma cage thoracique et vibre dans mon centre du plaisir entre mes cuisses. Puis son bassin bute contre mes fesses et il reste là sans bouger, juste au fond de moi en me serrant dans ses bras quelques instants. Dieu que c'est bon, dans cette étreinte, lui en moi, je me sens aimée, vraiment aimée. Je penche ma tête vers lui, il relève la sienne de mon cou et je dévore ses lèvres voracement, jouant avec sa langue, puis à bout de souffle, je me décolle juste assez pour respirer mais pas trop, de sorte que nos bouches se frôlent encore alors que j'avale son souffle glacé à chacune de mes inspirations désordonnées. Je souris contre sa bouche, il fait de même et se remet à bouger, sortant de moi tout aussi lentement qu'il y était entré et je recommence moi aussi à faire bouger mes doigts pour ne pas laisser Victoria de côté. James sort presque entièrement de moi et revient d'un coup sec et puissant que je reproduis inconsciemment en Victoria, nous gémissons tous les trois à l'unisson. Son rythme accéléra jusqu'à devenir frénétique, il martèle en moi et mes doigts font de même en Victoria. Cette dernière ne tarde pas à jouir en venant m'embrasser. Je répond à son baiser jusqu'à ce que James bute au fond de moi, touchant un je ne sais quoi qui fait valser ma tête en arrière, plaquant tout mon corps contre le sien et m'arrache un cri de pur plaisir, un cri presque animal. J'ai l'impression de devenir complètement dingue tant le plaisir est grand. Il continue de pousser en moi, puissamment, alors que sa respiration se fait de plus en plus haletante et que j'ai carrément le souffle coupé pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis je le sens se tendre, ses mains écrasant mes hanches, à la limite du supportable, et un jet de liquide glacé se répand en moi me faisant soupirer sous la sensation. Je sens Victoria s'extirper de sous mon corps et s'éloigner, alors que je peine à retrouver une respiration moins erratique.

James – Hey, respire ma belle, tu vas bien?

Je savoure son étreinte, alors qu'il est toujours en moi, m'étonnant de voir à quel point nos corps s'imbriquent parfaitement. Et tout ce que je peux dire à ce moment, d'une voix haletante, c'est :

Beth – Encore... James...

Sa tête plonge dans mon cou alors qu'il rigole, je souris pendant que ses mains se baladent sur mon corps, caressant mon ventre ou un sein et que son sexe reprend de la vigueur à l'intérieur de mon vagin. J'entends même le lointain rire de Victoria, qui prend une douche revigorante d'après sexe.

Je crois que je suis plutôt du genre à rester toute poisseuse dans le lit pour une séance de câlins tendres après une bonne partie de jambes en l'air aussi mouvementée, mais chacun son truc.

Je m'écarte de James, lentement, profitant de la sensation de son sexe glissant doucement hors de moi, puis je me retourne dans ses bras, pour venir enlacer son cou et l'embrasser avec ferveur. Puis je le pousse un peu d'une main sur ses pectoraux pour lui indiquer de s'allonger. Les bras croisés derrière sa tête dans les oreillers, un sourire sur le visage, il est magnifique, offert dans sa nudité sur les draps de soie pourpres. Je mordille ma lèvre, dépose une ligne de baisers papillons de son nombril à son cou pour venir chuchoter contre son oreille.

Beth – C'est à ton tour de profiter, et au mien de m'occuper de toi.

Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, et je sens sa langue quémander l'entrée de ma bouche, je la lui accorde avec un sourire, et nos langues viennent jouer ensembles, alors que l'une de mes mains me retient, posée à plat sur le lit près de lui, l'autre descend lentement le long de son corps d'Apollon, jusqu'à son pénis dressé. J'entame un lent mouvement de va et viens sur celui-ci et je peux jurer avoir entendu James ronronner dans notre baiser à cette caresse. A bout de souffle, je quitte sa bouche pour déposer une myriade de baisers papillons sur sa joue, puis dans son cou, parcourant ses pectoraux, puis son ventre, jusqu'au V plongeant vers son pubis. Je fais une pause, souriant à son grognement de pure frustration. Je dépose mes lèvres contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, son sexe doit être douloureux tellement il est tendu et je décide que je l'ai assez taquiné. Suivant mon instinct, je le prend entièrement dans ma bouche, laissant le son qui sort de sa bouche m'envahir, et je sens que je suis à nouveau toute humide, prête pour lui. Mais je veux d'abord qu'il profite un peu encore et j'accélère mes succions sur sa turgescence. L'une de ses mains, crispée dans mes cheveux depuis que je le suce, essaie de me tirer en arrière sans trop forcer pour ne pas me faire mal. Je me relève, pleine d'interrogations.

Beth – Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas l'habitude, je...

Il me fait taire en fondant sur mes lèvres et je ne comprend plus rien. On se sépare le souffle court, haletant, les yeux dans les yeux.

James – Crois-moi, tu es parfaite mais je ne voulais pas venir dans ta jolie petite bouche, pas cette fois.

Beth – Oh... d'accord.

Nos lèvres se joignent à nouveau, à califourchon sur lui, je sens l'étendu de son désir et soulevant légèrement les hanches, je m'empale sur son sexe. La sensation est si différente, ma tête part en arrière et je crie, James doit ressentir la même chose parce qu'un juron sort de sa bouche suivit d"un "encore" entre soupire et gémissement. Prenant appui sur son ventre, je me soulève jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque totalement hors de moi, puis je m'empale à nouveau sur lui, lentement, profitant pleinement de la sensation de sentir son sexe glisser en moi, puis je m'arrête, assise sur ses cuisses, pour savourer à quel point il est bon d'être remplie par cet homme. Je me penche en avant et viens cueillir ses lèvres, jouer avec sa langue, je pourrais prendre goût à tout cela, vraiment... Puis j'entends les talons de Victoria se rapprocher, je relève la tête et James se redresse sur ses coudes, elle apparaît alors devant nous, somptueuse dans une mini-robe noire avec ses escarpins noirs également. Ses boucles rousses laissées libres. Elle est magnifique.

Victoria – Je vais manger, amusez-vous bien.

Beth – Bon appétit Victoria. _Lui souris-je_.

Victoria – Merci la belle. Toi aussi. _Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil_.

Je rougis, mordille ma lèvre et gigote mal à l'aise, sans penser que je suis toujours empalée sur le sexe de James et je gémit quand celui-ci tressaute en moi à cause de mon tortillement, me faisant encore plus rougir alors que Victoria rigole en s'éloignant. Penaude, je lève les yeux vers James qui me regarde mi-amusé, mi fou de désir. Ses yeux sont plus noirs que jamais. Je mordille à nouveau ma lèvre, indécise puis je soulève mon corps du sien encore une fois pour revenir à sa rencontre, plus brutalement, mes fesses claquent contre ses cuisses et mes seins rebondissent sous l'effet du choc. Il grogne et je le fais encore, et encore de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à ce que ses mains attrapent mes hanches. Je reste alors un instant assise là sur son sexe, et il m'embrasse, avec fougue, à bout de souffle je quitte ses lèvres. Il se redresse assis dans les oreillers, moi toujours à califourchon sur lui, je reprend ma respiration, du moins j'essaie. Une fois un peu moins haletante, je reprend mes mouvements sur James qui a la tête penchée vers l'arrière. Mes seins rebondissent à chaque coup et je sens le regard de l'homme sous moi s'attarder avec envie sur ma poitrine. Je souris et donne un coup de bassin plus fort que les autres. Ses mains se crispent sur mes hanches, me maintenant sur lui, son sexe complètement englouti à l'intérieur de moi, il penche la tête et vient lécher le galbe de l'un de mes seins, passe avec une ligne de salive entre mes seins, et vient titiller l'autre téton avec ses dents. Je ne suis plus que soupirs et gémissements, je me dandine sur lui, son sexe tressaute en moi, il mord mon sein autour du mamelon, et comme le ferait un nourrisson, il tète. Je le regarde, du sang coule entre nous, glissant de son menton vers mon ventre jusqu'à nos bassins où nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre. Je gémis, entre douleur et plaisir, ou dans le savant mélange des deux peut-être. Il relève la tête, entre contentement et culpabilité, ses yeux sont un peu plus rouges, malgré qu'ils restent sombres. D'une magnifique et envoûtante couleur carmine. Je lui fais un sourire, goûte à mon propre sang sur ses lèvres, puis je fais pression sur sa tête pour lui indiquer mon autre sein. Il rit mais me laisse le guider, il lèche le bout de chair rose, complètement tendu.

James – J'ai dû te faire mal.

Beth – Pas autant que tu me fais du bien depuis qu'on est dans ce lit.

James – Je t'ai mordu et j'ai bu ton sang en suçant ton mamelon.

Beth – Refais-le si tu as en as envie.

James – Je pourrais te prendre au mot chérie.

Beth – J'espère bien James.

Son souffle glacé contre mon sein s'arrête l'espace de quelques secondes puis il mord dedans, alors que sa langue vient téter mon sang sur mon téton, je gémis sans cesse et je recommence à m'empaler sur son sexe en le laissant boire. Sa mâchoire se fait moins pressante autour de mon sein et ses dents ressortent de ma chair tendre, il lèche doucement les plaies qui, sous mes yeux ahuris, se referment, laissant une simple marque légèrement argentée qui luit sous la lumière, et un peu plus fraîche que le reste de ma peau.

A une vitesse si rapide que je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, je me retrouve détachée de lui, je me sens vide pendant une demi-seconde, avant de me retrouver allongée dans les coussins, James entre mes cuisses, le regard affamé. Je mordille ma lèvre en écartant un peu plus les cuisses dans une invitation silencieuse. Il pousse en moi d'un coup sec, je pousse un cri qu'il avale d'un baiser. Il se redresse et me regarde longuement puis il soupire, ouvre la bouche et la referme sans rien dire. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi mais il doute de quelque chose à cet instant. De moi? De lui? De nous? Y-a-t-il même vraiment un nous au fond?

Beth – James? _L'interrogeais-je doucement_.

James – Je... Dis le moi si je te fais mal, ou peur, d'accord?

Beth – Oui, ok, mais tu ne me fais ni mal, ni peur James voyons.

Il dépose furtivement ses lèvres contre les miennes, puis je comprend enfin, ses doutes, sa mise en garde, quelques détails jusqu'alors incompréhensibles, tout prend son sens à cet instant précis alors qu'il martèle durement en moi, à une vitesse clairement inhumaine. Les yeux oscillant entre rouges et noirs de ce que je peux en apercevoir, des grognements presque animal sortant de son torse sous son plaisir. Il n'est pas tout à fait humain, mais pas un monstre non plus, je le sais, je le sens.

Il a des yeux rouges ou noirs selon les moments mais souvent rouges, la peau froide, une force spectaculaire mais contrôlée, une vitesse phénoménale, et enfin une soif de sang et de sexe affolante mais somme toute assez excitante. Je dirais à 90 pour cent qu'il est un vampire.

Alors que je termine de prendre conscience de ce fait, je sens son sperme aussi froid que sa peau couler en moi, je jouis aussi dans un petit cri un peu rauque. Il s'allonge lentement près de moi, prenant ma main dans la sienne, presque tendrement, affectueusement.

James – Je...écoutes je suis désolé, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas blessé.

Beth – Pas physiquement en tout cas, ne t'en fais pas. Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir tout simplement dit?

James – Ce n'est pas une chose facile à dire à une inconnue dont on a envie.

Beth – C'est vrai, un point pour toi, excuses moi, je ne suis pas là pour te juger, je n'en ai pas envie d'ailleurs.

James – Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Beth – Tu en as eu assez?

Devant sa mine surprise et interrogative, je crois bon de poursuivre ma pensée.

Beth – Du sang je veux dire?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, puis il me serre contre lui, comme si j'étais importante, voir précieuse et qu'il avait failli me perdre. Puis il répond à voix basse, tout contre mon oreille.

James – Oui, merci ma belle. Tu vas bien? Tu ne m'en veux donc vraiment pas?

Beth – Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes et je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir.

James – Merci Beth, tu comptes tellement pour moi, et pour Victoria aussi.

Beth – Et vous comptez aussi beaucoup pour moi. _Lui souris-je_.

Nous restons juste là, nus sur le lit, lui à plat dos entre les coussins et moi à moitié sur lui, nous câlinant en discutant, principalement de l'avenir proche, comme mon projet de départ dans quelques semaines. Nous sommes restés comme ça jusqu'au retour de Victoria.

Victoria – Vous auriez au moins pu aller vous laver et aérer un peu, ça pu le sexe à trois kilomètres avec vous deux.

James rigole franchement alors que je ne sais plus où me mettre. Et puis je sens le regard de Victoria s'attarder sur moi et elle semble remarquer les marques pourtant presque invisibles sur mes seins. Et quelque chose change dans sa posture, mais aussi ses yeux qui deviennent noirs charbon et James se met devant moi, je comprend que cela pourrait tourner au vinaigre très rapidement, trop probablement pour mes yeux d'humaine d'ailleurs.

Victoria – On ne devait rien lui dire, c'est trop dangereux James! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais?!

James – Je suis désolé Vicky, mais elle ne dira rien, on peut avoir confiance en elle tu le sais, j'ai craqué, je ne voulais pas, je ne l'ai pas fais exprès, mais ce n'est pas si grave. Je t'en prie Vicky.

Victoria – Elle sait, et c'est la règle aucun humain qui sait ne peux rester humain ou vivant. Je ne fais pas les lois James, tu as merdé, répare cette connerie. _Dit-elle au bord des larmes_.

Beth – S'il le faut vous n'avez qu'à me tuer, ça ne changerait pas grand chose pour moi de toute façon. Je ne manquerait à personne et personne ne m'attends, on ne remarquera probablement même pas que j'ai disparu. Je ne veux pas vous causer de problèmes.

James – Non on ne va pas te tuer. N'est-ce pas Vicky?

Victoria – Bien sûr que je ne vais pas lui faire de mal. Pourtant il faut bien faire quelque chose.

James – Alors transformons la.

Victoria – Et lui prendre la dernière chose qu'elle possède, son humanité?! Ses rêves?! Nous ne sommes pas des monstres tu te souviens, c'est ce que tu me répète à chaque fois.

James – Je sais, alors essaie d'oublier qu'elle sait et qu'elle est humaine.

Victoria – S'ils le découvre, nous sommes morts tous les trois James.

James – Oui, je sais mais je l'aime Vicky, et toi aussi tu l'aime, et elle nous aime.

Victoria – L'amour ne suffira pas face aux Volturi. Tu le sais bien James.

James – Alors trouvons-lui des alliés parmi nos amis là bas. Au moins pendant quelques temps, qu'elle puisse vivre ses jeunes années.

Je ne comprend pas tout de cette conversation étrange, mais je vais rencontrer un certain Demetri Volturi et un certain Alec Volturi, des amis de James, c'est assez important selon mes deux hôtes alors je ne dis rien et attends simplement de me faire ma propre opinion de ses deux personnes. James téléphone pendant que Victoria va se doucher et changer de vêtements à nouveau. Moi je m'endors à un moment donné puisque je ne me réveille que le lendemain matin, le drap posé sur moi pendant la nuit par l'un d'eux. J'en comprend la raison en me levant, je m'habille et lorsque je passe dans la cuisine, un petit déjeuner m'attends avec James et deux hommes, dos à moi. Un grand blond, et un plus petit brun qui fait taper ses doigts contre la table.

Beth – Bonjour James, messieurs.

James me sourit et les deux hommes se retournent vers moi. Ils sont magnifiques eux aussi, certainement un truc de vampires, mais pas aussi majestueux que James l'est pour moi. Le grand blond commence à parler.

Homme – Bonjour Beth, enchanté de te rencontrer, je suis Demetri Volturi et voilà Alec. _Dit-il avec un grand sourire en me montrant le petit brun près de lui à la mine renfrognée_.

Beth – Enchantée également Demetri, Alec.

Je dépose un baiser contre la joue de James, qui prend mon visage entre ses mains pour me voler un vrai baiser, je suis gênée mais quand sa langue vient cajoler la mienne, je fond comme neige au soleil, et profite simplement de ce qui m'est donné.

Demetri est quelqu'un avec qui il est facile de parler, il ressemble beaucoup à James d'une certaine manière et je l'apprécie très rapidement. Alec au contraire est une énigme, c'est quelqu'un de solitaire et plutôt renfermé, et si mes hôtes et Demetri me poussent vers lui sans cesse, je décide de le laisser au calme, en paix. Je sais que c'est ce que je voudrais si j'étais à sa place. Si bien que lorsque nous nous retrouvons seuls, il n'est pas rare qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé pendant de longues heures. Généralement, nous lisons chacun un livre qu'il nous arrive de nous échanger ensuite, et petit à petit on en est venu à échanger en plus des livres, nos point de vue sur certains ouvrages ou sur des auteurs. Parfois nous passons des heures entières à débattre sur des sujet parfois complètement idiots. Au plus grand désespoir des trois autres qui préféraient encore les longs silences qui nous accompagnaient au début. Il faut dire qu'Alec avait la réplique facile, nous avons tous les deux beaucoup d'imagination, un grain de folie et du sarcasme à revendre. En peu de temps, nous devenions les meilleurs amis du monde sous l'œil exaspéré de James et celui surpris de Demetri. Nous étions capables de faire la part des choses, de nous envoyés des piques acérées pour ensuite parler de tout et de rien en rigolant. Nous étions en parfaite osmose, et n'envahissions jamais l'espace de l'autre quand il en avait besoin.

Les jours puis les semaines s'enchaînèrent dans une routine plaisante, je passais mes matinées avec Alec, mes après-midi au lycée ou avec Demetri, les soirées au bar et mes nuits avec James et quelques fois Victoria se joignait à nous même si généralement elle préférait sortir ou rester en bas avec Demetri . Ces deux là avaient l'alcool facile, je ne les ais pourtant jamais vu bourrés, pas une seule fois. Les vampires ne ressentent peut-être pas les effets de l'alcool. Ce serait même logique quand on y pense vu que celui-ci circule dans le sang et que les vampires n'en ont plus une seule goutte dans les veines... Et s'ils boivent celui d'une personne saoule, en ressentiraient-ils les effets ? Probablement pas, encore une fois cela ne passe pas dans leur propre sang inexistant, mais il faudra que je leur pose la question, juste pour en avoir le cœur net. Petit à petit mon amitié avec Bella s'est développée également, si bien qu'un jour sans trop savoir comment je me suis retrouvée dans ce merdier, je me trouve invitée chez Bella et sa maman pour le déjeuner.

Beth – Personne ne veut m'accompagner ?

Demetri – Débrouilles-toi toute seule !

Victoria – Sans moi.

James – Désolé gamine mais là je passe mon tour.

Alec – Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tout pour toi, mais pas de la bouffe humaine, faut pas exagérer non plus.

Je fais la moue et ils rigolent tous. Mais aucun ne change sa position pour mes beaux yeux.

Beth – Bien, merci pour le soutient. _Leur dis-je en souriant malgré tout_.

Victoria – Tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller habillée comme ça au moins ?

Je me regarde alors de haut en bas cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait reprocher à ma tenue mais elle est impeccable. Ma jupe et mon chemisier sont repassés, ma veste également, mon corset est lacé et noué correctement, mes collants ne redescendent pas et mes bottes sont fermées sur mes chevilles. Quand à mes cheveux, ils sont coiffés. Donc je ne vois ce qui pourrait clocher.

Beth – Ben si, pourquoi ?

James rigole, alors qu'Alec parait tout aussi surpris que moi. Victoria fusille son compagnon des yeux et Demetri me répond en souriant.

Demetri – Tu es très jolie, rassures-toi mais un peu trop rock'n'roll pour une rencontre avec des parents.

Je le regarde bouche bée alors qu'Alec lève les yeux au ciel, que Victoria approuve et que James se marre encore plus.

Beth – Ok. Il me faut un look genre petite fille sage et parfaite en gros ?

Victoria – Bien entendu, sinon ils vont sauter au plafond et faire une crise cardiaque et tu pourras dire adieu à ton amie.

Demetri – Et bien je n'irais pas jusque là, mais il te faut quelque chose de plus simple, classique.

Alec – Elle n'est pas simple et classique, et je pense qu 'elle devrait rester elle-même, c'est le plus important, moi je trouve ta tenue parfaite comme ça. Fonce chérie.

James – Hmm... Désolé Vicky mais je suis d'accord avec Alec sur ce coup, elle est très bien comme ça.

Victoria soupire mais s'avoue vaincue. Je garde donc mon chemisier blanc et mon corset rouge et noir avec ma petite veste cintrée noire, ma jupe courte à carreaux rouge et noire également, mes collants fins noirs et mes bottes noires à lacets. Un long collier tombe entre mes seins et un autre plus bas sur mon ventre plat. Je porte une paire de boucle d'oreilles pendantes et à l'oreille gauche, un anneau sur le cartilage en haut de l'oreille, relié à une chaînette qui descend jusqu'à un anneau simple accroché avec la boucle pendante. J'ai laissé mes cheveux libres, un peu sauvages, cela ma plaisait.

Je m'apprête à sortir pour aller chez Bella quand je sens quelqu'un me retenir par la main. Je me retourne, Alec est devant moi tête baissée.

Alec – Laisse moi au moins t'emmener. Je ne veux pas venir jouer à l'humain, mais je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule.

Beth – Quel preux chevalier servant tu fais, _le taquinais-je_. Entendu, tu veux conduire ?

Il acquiesce en souriant et je lui tend les clés de mon pot de yahourt mais il les repousse et me montre les clé de l'impala de 64 dans laquelle il est arrivé. Je le suis et il m'ouvre même ma portière alors que je ris.

Beth – Merci mon brave chevalier.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et prend place sur le siège conducteur en moins d'une seconde. Il conduit pendant que je lui dit où nous allons. Une fois garés devant la petite maison de Bella, mon stress revient à son maximum, je me tourne vers Alec qui me regarde.

Alec – Hey ne t'en fais pas ma belle, ça va aller, restes juste toi-même. Regardes ça a fonctionné avec moi. _Me taquine-t-il_.

Je lui souris sans répondre, je serre juste sa main de la mienne, et malgré ses réticences pour les contacts physiques, il laisse ma main dans la sienne. Je souffle un grand coup pour essayer de trouver le courage de me lancer, mais rien n'y fait, je suis pétrifiée sur place.

Alec – Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

Beth – Je ne crois pas... d'habitude quand je suis aussi stressée James m'embrasse en me disant que si je ne me bouge pas le trognon, je dormirais toute seule la nuit.

Il rigole, puis se penche à mon oreille.

Alec – Et bien, je ne suis pas James et je ne peux malheureusement pas te menacer mais je peux te donner ce baiser si tu veux.

Je mordille ma lèvre, je suis bien trop nerveuse pour mon propre bien.

Beth – Et si je ne veux plus que tu arrête ensuite...

Alec – Alors je continuerais._ Sourit-il contre ma joue_.

La surprise, l'envie, l'anticipation et un tas d'autres choses me font gémir et enfin il dépose ses lèvres douces et fraîches contre les miennes. Mes mains se posent sur ses épaules et glissent dans son cou, sa langue passe sur mes lèvres alors que ses bras passent autour de moi pour me rapprocher autant que possible de lui. J'ouvre la bouche et sa langue vient jouer avec sa jumelle. Je gémis à nouveau, alors que l'une de ses mains frôle mon sein tandis que l'autre reste sagement à plat dans mon dos. A bout de souffle, je quitte ses lèvres pour reprendre ma respiration et sans trop tarder, j'y reviens, il sourit mais répond à mon baiser, cajolant ma langue de la sienne alors que sa main touche plus nettement mon sein. L'effet est immédiat, mon téton durci alors que le scélérat s'attaque à l'autre qui à la même réaction. Je me sépare de lui quand je manque à nouveau d'air et le fusille du regard alors qu' il prend un air innocemment angélique.

Alec – Tu es magnifique, je l'ai pensé à la minute où je t'ai vu, mais je ne l'ai réellement apprécié que lorsque j'ai appris à te connaître. Là, j'ai eu pleinement conscience de ta beauté, extérieure certes, mais aussi à l'intérieur, tu es une belle personne Beth, ils vont t'adorer j'en suis sûr.

Beth – Merci Alec._ Dis-je les yeux au bord des larmes_. Tu sais, toi aussi tu es quelqu 'un de formidable.

Alec – Mais c'est James qui est avec toi chaque nuit et c'est son nom qui franchit la barrière de tes lèvres la nuit en soupirant, jour après jour, nuit après nuit.

Beth – Je... je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

Alec – Tu sais, elle ne le montre pas, mais Victoria est jalouse de toi, tu as plus souvent son compagnon qu'elle.

Beth – Oh mon dieu, quelle horrible femme je suis pour ne pas m'en être rendue compte.

Alec – Elle ne le montre pas assez pour un œil humain, ce n'est pas ta faute, mais le fait est là, elle est jalouse de toi.

Beth – Bien sûr que c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû coucher avec eux deux, et encore moins pour ma première fois, parce que maintenant... James me rassure, quand il me tient contre lui la nuit je me sens aimée pour la première fois de ma vie. Depuis qu'il est entré dans ma vie, je suis mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu comprend ce que j'raconte ? Bien sur que non, _poursuivais-je sans le laisser répondre_, cela n'a aucun putain de sens...

Alec – Hey, je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, essaye simplement de laisser James passer plus de temps avec sa compagne, et quelques nuits si tu t'en sens capable.

Beth – Tu as raison, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Une fois que je serais partie, je devrais bien me passer de lui alors... autant commencer tout de suite.

Alec – Tu t'en vas ? Je ne savais pas. Quand pars-tu ? Et où ?

Beth – D'ici peu de temps, vers le nord-ouest. Peut-être en Oregon ou dans l'état de Washington.

Alec – Pourquoi ?

Beth – C'est ce qui est prévu depuis que j'ai environ 12 ans. Je voulais de la liberté et du changement, et le climat de cette région me convient, c'est typiquement et fondamentalement différent du Texas ou de l'Arizona. Même si j'ai longtemps hésité avec les étendues sauvages du Wyoming, pour rester en contact avec une partie du Texas, les chevaux. Mais changer du tout au tout sans plus aucun lien avec mon passé, l'idée me plaît bien.

Nous rigolons quelques instants, puis je regarde l'heure et grimace. Arriver en retard ferait très certainement mauvaise impression.

Beth – Je dois vraiment y aller cette fois, je te promets de ne plus autant accaparer James. J'ai le droit à un dernier baiser pour me donner un semblant de courage ?

Alec – Tout ce que tu veux.

Beth – _Je ris et répond toujours en riant_. Alors tu m'accompagnes ?

Il rit aussi en secouant la tête comme si j'étais un cas désespéré, ce qui est peut-être vrai.

Alec – Aller, bouges tes fesses de là, au lieu de dire des conneries.

Beth – D'accord, _dis-je en lui tirant la langue_, à plus tard Alec.

Alec – Tu veux que je reviennes te chercher à quelle heure ?

Beth – Je ne sais pas trop pour combien de temps ils vont en avoir pour me torturer alors...

Il explose de rie et je le suis dans son hilarité.

Alec – Tiens voilà mon numéro de téléphone, tu m'appelle dès que tu en as besoin.

Beth – Et si je te harcèle après ?

Alec – Je décrocherais à chaque fois. _Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil_.

Beth – C'est gentil Alec mais je n'ai pas de téléphone portable en fait... _Rougis-je gênée_.

Alec – Tu plaisantes ?

Beth – Ben non. _Avouais-je penaude_.

Il rit et me dit de ne pas bouger alors qu'il sort de la voiture. Sagement, je reste sur mon siège en triturant mes doigts et en mordillant mes lèvres sous le stress. Mais il revient à peine dix minutes plus tard après être partit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et un paquet à la main.

Beth – Qu'est-ce que c'est? _Demandais en ayant pertinemment deviné de quoi il s'agissait_.

Alec – Je sais que tu n'es pas idiote à ce point, mais merci de jouer le jeu. _Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil._

Beth – Avec plaisir, tu es un ange Alec, mais tu n'aurais pas dû, c'est beaucoup trop.

Alec – Tiens, c'est pour toi, _dit-il en me tendant le paquet_, essaye au moins d'avoir l'air surprise. _Me taquina-t-il_.

Seulement, je suis vraiment stupéfaite lorsque j'ouvre le cadeau. Je tombe non seulement sur un téléphone portable dernier cri mais avec inclus tous frais payés, un abonnement illimité, une coque à l'effigie d'un ours en peluche vraiment craquant, une carte mémoire supplémentaire et des écouteurs.

Beth – Tu es complètement dingue Alec, c'est...

Alec – Sois pas vache et dis juste "merci Alec, tu es le meilleur".

Je ris mais consens à le remercier, il le mérite amplement après tout.

Beth – Merci infiniment Alec. Tu m'enregistre vos numéros?

Alec – Bien sûr.

Il tapota a une vitesse hallucinante sur les touches et me rend mon tout nouveau portable avec un grand sourire que je lui rend.

Beth – Bon, inutile de retarder l'inévitable j'imagine. _Soupirais-je_.

Alec – Courage, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça les parents, certains s'en sortent même plutôt bien.

Beth – Mais s'ils ne m'aimaient pas?

Alec – Ma chérie, on ne peut jamais être sûr de plaire à quelqu'un, et on ne pourra jamais plaire à tout le monde. Mais moi je t'aime, James t'aime, Victoria et Demetri t'aiment aussi. Tu pourras toujours nous avoir nous, n'importe quand, n'importe où.

Beth – Vraiment? Tu le penses?

Alec – Chaque mots, chérie. Mais ne te tracasse pas trop, ils vont t'adorer. Ou alors c'est qu'ils sont fous. _Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil complice_.

Je lui souris, pose une dernière fois mes lèvres contre les siennes et sort de l'habitacle pour marcher tout droit vers la porte d'entrée de la maison de Bella. Arrivée devant celle-ci, je me retourne, Alec est toujours là, appuyée de manière nonchalante contre le capot de sa voiture. Alors je mordille ma lèvre, je regarde la porte, puis Alec, puis la porte et à nouveau Alec et je me mets à courir vers lui, peinant à freiner, je me retrouve dans ses bras, collée contre lui alors qu'il rit.

Beth – Désolée. _Ris-je avec lui_.

Alec – Pas grave, et puis ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça. Tu voulais quelque chose peut-être? _Me taquina-t-il en passant ses doigts sur mes lèvres et son autre main se posant dans le bas de mon dos, à la naissance de mes fesses_.

Beth – Peut-être bien...

J'attrape son doigt dans ma bouche que je mordille, il rit mais son regard semble un peu plus sombre et il m'attire un peu plus contre lui, il récupère son doigt et ses lèvres viennent prendre les miennes, puis sa langue vient jouer avec la mienne. A ce moment là, je me sens toute puissante et je trouve enfin le courage qu'il me manquait, Alec était là pour moi, comme James, Victoria et même Demetri. Le reste du monde pouvait me détester, j'irais bien, j'en avais la conviction, étroitement serrée dans ses bras, ma bouche collée à la sienne.

Beth – Je crois que je peux y aller cette fois, merci pour tout Alec.

Alec – Avec plaisir ma belle, n'oublies pas, tu me téléphone su tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.

Beth – D'accord.

Cette fois, je sonne quand j'arrive à la porte qui s'ouvre sur Bella. Je lui souris et lui fais la bise puis je me retourne une dernière fois vers Alec, toujours à la même place. Je lui souris et il me le rend, je lui envoi un baiser et entre dans la maison sous les questionnements curieux de Bella.

Bella – C'est le fameux James ton beau gosse là? Je croyais qu'il était blond. Il t'a emmené ici? Elle est à lui cette voiture? Il s'appelle comment si ce n'est pas James? Tu sors avec lui?... Et...

Je l'arrête d'une main sur la bouche et commence à répondre à ses interrogations.

Beth – Ce n'est pas James qui est en effet blond. C'est bien lui qui m'a emmené ici, et c'est sa voiture. Son nom est Alec et je ne crois pas que l'on puisse dire qu'on sort ensemble.

Bella – Tu ne crois pas...? Je suis derrière la fenêtre depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que tu lui plais en tout cas.

Beth – Alors celle-là c'est la meilleure, sainte Bella s'occupe de mes affaires de cœur.

Nous rions un moment et le bruit semble alerter la mère de Bella qui arrive dans l'entrée de sa maison pour nous fixer avec surprise et tendresse.

Mère de Bella – Enchantée Beth, je suis Renée, la mère de Bella. On passe à table les filles, venez.

Beth – Enchantée également madame.

Elle me fixe avec des yeux noirs alors que Bella se met à rire de plus belle.

Renée – Seulement Renée chérie, je ne suis pas encore assez vieille pour qu'on me serve du madame à tout va.

Beth – Pardonnez-moi Renée, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

Renée – Ce n'est rien voyons petite.

Je lui souris et Bella m'entraîne à leur suite jusqu'à la salle à manger et une table rectangulaire en bois dressée pour quatre personnes. Un homme entre 30 et 35 ans nous rejoint.

Homme – Bonjour Bella. Comment vas-tu ma belle? Qui est ton amie?

Bella – Salut Phil, ça va. C'est mon amie Beth, du lycée.

Phil – On est déjà vendredi? Elle devait bien venir vendredi?

Bella – Oui on est bien vendredi Phil.

Beth – Ravie de vous rencontrer monsieur.

Phil – Je t'en prie, appelle moi juste Phil.

Je souris, un peu tendue, et alors que l'homme s'assoit en bout de table, Bella se place à côté de lui en m'indiquant la chaise libre à sa gauche. Je m'y installe, les jambes et les mains un peu tremblantes, en songeant à quel point il peut être ridicule d'avoir aussi peur des parents, mais pas de quatre vampires pouvant vous tuer. Cela me détend légèrement, et Renée arrive avec des plats dans les mains.

Beth – Vous voulez un coup de main peut-être Renée?

Renée – Non merci mon age, Phil va m'aider, toi et Bella papotez donc un peu.

Gênée d'avoir fait déranger Phil, je me tasse un peu sur ma chaise en regardant l'assiette vide devant moi.

Bella – Alors, parle moi un peu de ce... c'est quoi son nom déjà à ton adonis?

Beth – Alec.

Bella – Oui c'est ça, parle moi de ton Alec.

Beth – Il est gentil, calme, intelligent, il semble mature même si je ne connais pas son âge en fait, il est attentionné et observateur, et bien entendu beau comme une statue grecque. Mais ça tu as pu le remarquer. Mais ce n'est pas mon Alec.

Bella – Je n'y avais pas fait attention mais si tu le dis, je te crois sur parole. Après tout c'est toi qui t'es jeté contre son corps pour fourrer ta langue dans sa bouche avant de venir sonner à ma porte... _Me dit-elle malicieusement_.

Naturellement, je rougis instantanément en tentant lamentablement de bégayer quelques réfutations, voir des excuses... sous le rire de Bella. Je mordille ma lèvre en arrêtant de m'enfoncer alors que Bella me regarde, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Bella - Il te fait craquer.

Beth – Peut-être bien... un peu...

Elle me taquine encore un moment sur Alec et le baiser qu'elle a surprit puis Renée et Phil sont de retour avec d'autres plats et nous mangeons, en discutant avec les adultes.

Phil – Alors les filles, ça va l'école?

Bella – Très bien, j'ai eu un A à mon exam de biologie avancée.

Renée – Félicitations ma puce.

Phil – Et toi Beth?

Beth – Je ne vais pas en biologie avancée monsieur, Phil, _me reprenais-je à son regard noir_, mais j'ai eu un A+ en mathématiques la dernière fois. _Annonçais-je nonchalamment_.

Phil – Wow... alors tu aimes les maths hein... on déteste tous ça ici je crois.

Je rigole franchement pour la première fois de la journée et cela fait extrêmement de bien après autant de stress.

Renée – Et sinon les filles, vous avez sûrement un petit-ami, jolies comme vous êtes...

Bella – Maman!

Phil – Chérie, laisse donc ces pauvres jeunes filles tranquilles.

Renée – Mais...

Bella – Je n'ai pas de petit-ami maman, je te l'ai déjà dit, en plus ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment d'en trouver un.

Renée – Bon, très bien. _Soupire-t-elle résignée_. Et toi Beth? _Me demande-t-elle avec espoir_.

Beth – Comment dire... C'est compliqué. _Grimaçais-je_.

Renée – A quel point les histoires de cœur de gamines de 16 ans peuvent-elles être compliquées? _S'exaspéra-t-elle_.

Bella – Maman, Beth n'a peut-être pas envie de te raconter sa vie et ses amours la première fois qu'elle te voit tu sais...

Beth – Bof, ça va, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment en fait.

Bella – Comme tu voudras... Soyez sympa et gardez vos commentaires vous deux.

Je la remercie du regard et commence mon explication de ma propre version des complications de la vie amoureuse d'une jeune fille de 16 ans.

Beth – Ma première et seule relation à ce jour est un homme d'une trentaine d'année, heureux avec sa compagne également trentenaire.

Il y eut un hoquet de surprise et un bruit de claire désapprobation mais aucunes remarques comme Bella l'avait demandé. Je continue donc sur ma lancée, honnête peu importe leur jugement.

Beth – Ils ont été ma première relation charnelle également, pour tout dire. _Voyant leurs regards, je précisais_. Oui, les deux. Même si par la suite je le faisais surtout avec lui, je crois qu'être avec une fille me rendait plus coincée, c'est assez étrange mais c'est juste que c'était trop pour moi, j'ai apprécié l'expérience mais je suis mieux avec un homme et plus à mon aise.

Bella – Tu l'as fais? Avec James Et Victoria en plus? Et je l'apprend seulement maintenant?

Je hausse les épaules, penaude.

Beth – Ben oui, j'ai jamais trouvé comment aborder le sujet avec toi, sainte Bella.

Bella – Mouais, en tout cas, t'as intérêt à m'en parler fissa quand tu auras eu Alec.

Renée – Qui est Alec?

Bella – Un beau gosse qui lui tourne autour et pour qui elle en pince. Mais je la comprend, il est vraiment canon et il a l'air de plutôt bien embrasser.

Beth – Merveilleusement bien... _Dis-je un peu rêveuse en repensant aux baisers d'Alec_.

Bella – Tu vois, elle est déjà partie loin rien qu'avec ses souvenirs, elle est complètement mordue la pauvre.

Beth – Pas du tout!

Bella – Bien sur que si, tu as encore un filet de bave au coin des lèvres d'ailleurs.

Par réflexe, j'essuie le coin de mes lèvres et tout le monde rit, je me suis bien fait avoir. Pas si sainte que ça au fond Bella...

Renée – Tu as annoncé la nouvelle à ton amie Bella?

Bella – Pas encore maman. C'est même pas encore les vacances.

Renée – Elles vont vite arriver, plus vite que tu ne le pense chérie.

Phil – Il faudra bien le lui dire tôt ou tard tu sais Bella de toute façon.

Bella – Oui je sais... _Soupire-t-elle indécise et anxieuse_.

Beth – Tu me trompes c'est ça? _Lui demandais-je de manière théâtrale_.

Tout le monde rigole, détendant un peu l'atmosphère pesante.

Beth – Crache simplement le morceau qu'on en finisse sainte Bella.

Bella – Je vais partir, à la fin de l'été.

Beth – Alors quoi, tu n'osais pas me dire que tu déménage, soit pas idiote, le courrier, les mails ça existe, et le téléphone aussi. Tu t'en vas où?

Bella – Vraiment, tu vas juste laisser ça passer comme ça?

Beth – On ne peut rien y changer ni l'une ni l'autre, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est tenir la distance et garder notre amitié comme au premier jour Izzy.

Phil – C'était très joliment dit Beth.

Bella – Bien. D'accord.

Beth – Alors vers quelle lointaine contrée t'exiles-tu?

Bella – Dans la baie d'Olympia dans l'état de...

Beth – De Washington. Ben ça alors.

Phil – Tu es une craque en géographie aussi apparemment.

Beth – En effet mais pas seulement.

Renée – Que se passe-t-il?

Beth – C'est une sacrée coïncidence parce qu'il se trouve que je pars justement vers le nord-ouest des états-unis, je pensais m'arrêter à Salem dans l'Oregon ou à Seattle dans l'état de Washington justement.

Bella – Vraiment?

Beth – Oui, je travaille pour économiser de quoi voyager tranquillement et je pensais partir dans quelques semaines, dans le milieu de l'été. Je peux peut-être m'arranger pour partir plus tôt, et on pourrait faire le trajet ensemble.

Renée – Vous y aller également en avion Beth?

Beth – Non madame, je suis avec ma voiture, je passe par les petites routes depuis le Texas.

Renée – Tu viens du Texas? Bella ne nous l'avait pas dit.

Beth – Je suis originaire d'une petite ville près d'Austin, Bodeen.

Phil – Tu ne voyage pas toute seule j'imagine à ton âge.

Beth – Si, je suis une jeune émancipée, j'ai quitté le Texas le jour du verdict de mon émancipation pour tout vous dire.

Bella – Ce serait génial! Maman, j'aimerais vraiment y aller en voiture avec Beth. S'il te plaît.

Renée – Je ne sais pas trop Bella...

Phil – Laisse la faire Renée, elle est jeune et responsable, ça lui fera une bonne expérience à raconter plus tard. Un road trip à travers la moitié du pays, c'est quelque chose.

Renée – Bon très bien, si vous êtes tous contre moi. Mais je veux que vous soyez prudentes et Bella, tu me donneras des nouvelles tous les jours, deux fois par jour même.

Bella – D'accord, merci maman, merci beaucoup Phil. Et surtout merci à toi Beth.

Beth – Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.

Nous nous sourions, vraiment heureuses de la tournure des événements, et je me bénis également d'avoir choisi la côte ouest plutôt que la grosse pomme ou encore Boston. Nous finissons le dîner par un gâteau aux fraises maison absolument délicieux en nous promettant de vite mettre au point notre départ. Entre le dessert et le café, je téléphone à Alec.

Alec – Pronto.

Beth – Salut Alec, j'ai bientôt terminé ici, veux-tu que je t'attende à un endroit précis?

Alec – Non, restes où tu es, je me dépêche chérie.

Beth – Prend ton temps, on boit encore un thé le temps que tu arrives.

Alec – D'accord. Je serais là dans une dizaine de minutes.

Beth – Merci Alec.

Je raccroche et retourne à table avec les autres pour boire le thé.

Renée – Et pour le partage des frais?

Beth – C'est inutile madame, j'aurais fais ce voyage avec ou sans Bella, alors je paye pour le trajet. Il faut seulement qu'elle est de quoi se nourrir si jamais je n'ai pas assez pour la nourriture. Mais James paye bien, je devrais avoir suffisamment d'argent pour notre départ.

Renée – Non il n'en est pas question, nous participerons aux frais.

Beth – Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire je vous assure.

Phil – Laisse tomber, tu n'auras pas le dernier mot Beth.

Bella – Phil a raison, et puis c'est normal qu'on partage les dépenses Beth.

Beth – Si toi aussi tu t'y mets... Bien, dans ce cas je capitule.

Mon téléphone entonne "Amazing Grace" et je souris en décrochant après m'être excusée auprès de mes hôtes.

Beth – Oui?

Alec – Je suis devant la maison chérie, tu peux venir dès que tu as terminé.

Beth – Merci Alec, tu es un amour.

Alec – Oui, je sais, je sais...

Nous rigolons, puis je raccroche pour aller saluer Bella et ses parents.

Beth – Mon chauffeur est là. _Souris-je en mordillant ma lèvre_.

Bella – Et après elle ose dire qu'elle n'en pince pas pour lui... _Me taquine-t-elle_.

Je rougis de manière incontrôlable provoquant l'hilarité générale dans le salon.

Bella – Passe une bonne fin de journée, et je veux tout savoir entre toi et Alec n'oublies pas.

Beth – Entendu, merci Bella. A demain pour les cours.

Bella – A demain.

Beth – Merci encore pour votre hospitalité. C'était délicieux Renée.

Renée – Merci à toi, rentre bien.

Phil – A la prochaine Beth.

Bella me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, j'enfile ma veste et sors après lui avoir fais la bise. Alec est là, appuyé contre la portière passager, ses yeux fixés sur moi, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Je lui souris aussi et cours jusqu'à lui, comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et comme cette fois là, je m'écrase contre son torse alors que ses bras me réceptionnent et m'enveloppent dans une tendre étreinte. Nos lèvres se rejoignent une nouvelle fois, puis nos langues jouent l'une avec l'autre et c'est le manque d'air qui nous sépare. Je prend plusieurs inspirations, m'enivrant de l'odeur d'Alec, puis je dépose une nouvelle fois, furtivement, mes lèvres contre les siennes, avant de me détacher de son corps, lui signifiant que j'étais prête à y aller quand il le voulait. Mais il ne semble pas vouloir bouger dans l'immédiat puisqu'il m'attire à nouveau contre son corps et m'entraîne dans un autre baiser à en perdre la tête. Je gémis dans sa bouche et je sens ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire contre les miennes. Puis il se décolle de la voiture, en me gardant dans ses bras et ouvre ma portière. Il place un baiser papillon sur mes lèvres et me guide vers ma place d'une main au creux de mes reins. Je mordille ma lèvre en grimpant dans l'automobile. Pendant la route qui nous sépare du bar, ma main s'est glissé dans la sienne, qu'il n'a pas lâchée jusqu'à ce que nous soyons garés. Avant de sortir de l'habitacle, je le retient avec une pression sur sa main toujours enlacée à la mienne et il se tourne vers moi, le regard interrogatif.

Beth – Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire, mais je veux t'en parler en premier. _Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre_.

Alec – Je t'écoute. _Dit-il en fixant ma lèvre coincée entre mes dents_.

Beth – Je... je... Raaah... je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si difficile pour moi de dire ça.

Alec – Dis le simplement chérie.

Beth – Quand je suis arrivée ici, c'était temporaire, l'affaire de quelques semaines pour me faire un peu d'argent. Maintenant il est temps de partir et pourtant je ne veux pas quitter ce que j'ai ici.

Alec – Alors tu t'en vas ça y est?

Beth – Oui. _Soufflais-je en baissant la tête_.

Alec – Beth, laisse moi simplement clarifier un petit quelque chose. Ce n'est pas parce que tu quittes l'Arizona que tu quittes les personnes que tu y a connu. Demetri et moi, on est pas d'ici non plus, comme tu le sais, et pour nous aussi rester ici n'était que temporaire. James et Victoria sont des nomades, leur chez eux est un peu nulle part et partout à la fois. Et quand bien même ils resteraient à Phoenix, ils ne vont pas t'abandonner pour autant.

Beth – Je ne veux pas vous quitter Alec, cela me terrifie, j'étais si seule avant de vous connaître tous les quatre.

Alec – On sera toujours là pour toi chérie, tu as nos numéros de téléphone, et on a le tiens, nous serons toujours qu'à un coup de fil de toi. Et puis si tu es sage, je pourrais peut-être bien venir te voir là où tu vas.

Beth – Merci Alec. _Dis-je avec des tremolos dans la voix, les yeux humides de larmes_.

Alec – Merci à toi chérie. Tu as tellement fait pour nous tous, sans même t'en rendre compte.

Je l'embrasse et sors de la voiture, Alec est déjà tout à côté de moi et nous entrons dans le bar. Puis je remets ma main dans la sienne pour y puiser le courage et la détermination mais aussi un peu de réconfort et de confiance. Nous montons à l'étage, nos mains toujours entrelacées et un sourire doux ne quitte plus les lèvres d'Alec, c'est assez étrange d'ailleurs, mais cela lui va vraiment bien. Une fois dans l'appartement, tous les regards se tournent vers nous, puis tombent sur nos mains, et remontent vers nous.

Demetri – Y a trop de tension sexuelle ici les gars, stop.

Alec – Beth veut annoncer quelque chose à tout le monde.

Leurs regards curieux se concentrent alors sur moi et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de leur dire, malgré les paroles rassurantes d'Alec un peu plus tôt et ma main dans l'étreinte froide de la sienne.

Beth – Je... euh... Il... _Je ne trouve pas les mots et ma gorge nouée ne m'aide en rien_. Alec. _Suppliais-je_.

Alec – Calmes-toi chérie, ça va aller d'accord. Tu veux que je le leur dise?

Beth – S'il te plaît._ Dis-je au bord des larmes malgré moi_.

Alec – Ok. Les gars, Beth voulait nous dire que l'heure de son départ pour le nord-ouest du pays arrivait. Et elle s'inquiète beaucoup de nous perdre, chacun d'entre nous.

Demetri – Quand?

Alec – Au début de l'été normalement.

Demetri – Je vois. Et Nous ? On rentre en Italie Alec?

Alec – Pas tout de suite, si cela ne t'ennuie pas Demetri j'aimerais que nous escortions Beth dans son périple et l'aidions à s'installer.

Demetri – Pas de soucis pour moi, il faudra convaincre Aro cependant.

Alec – J'ai ma petite idée à ce sujet, ne t'en fais pas mon ami.

Demetri – Et Jane aussi.

Alec – Oui... elle aussi... je trouverais bien un moyen, après tout même ma sœur ne peut pas résister à mon charme ravageur non?

Demetri ricane alors que cela me redonne un semblant de sourire.

James – Alors ça y est, tu vas t'en aller. Je savais que ce jour allait venir depuis que tu as franchi le seuil de mon bar et pourtant... je t'aime Beth.

Je vois le visage de Victoria se crisper et celui d'Alec devenir un brin soucieux.

James – Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai même pas fini ma déclaration. Beth, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, tu es comme une sœur pour moi, avec quelques avantages non négligeables, comme le sexe. _Finit-il avec un clin d'œil_.

Victoria – Je suis désolée Beth.

Surprise par cette déclaration incongrue, je m'apprête à la couper mais elle m'arrête dans mon élan d'un geste de la main et continue.

Victoria – Quand tu es arrivée ici, je t'ai tout de suite appréciée, tu étais une jeune femme forte qui n'avait pas eu la vie facile, puis comme James l'a fait, je t'ai regardé ensuite d'un autre œil, tu étais devenue désirable. Puis il y a eu cette nuit là, et c'était magique, mais ensuite tu as semblé t'accrocher à James et lui à toi et pardonne moi mais j'ai été jalouse comme l'enfer, et je t'en voulais, j'avais le sentiment que tu me volais mon James et je t'ai détesté injustement pour ça. Mais je t'aime aussi Beth, et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, autant que sur James, ou je me jetterais moi-même au feu.

Demetri – Tu peux aussi compter sur moi petite humaine.

Beth – Merci à tous. Merci du fond du cœur.

Demetri – Bon maintenant que la partie mélodramatique sentimentale est passé, on fête ça comme il se doit. Tournée générale, jusqu'au bout de la nuit!

Tout le monde rigole et Demetri, James et Victoria vont chercher ce qu'il nous faut au bar pendant qu'Alec et moi préparons quelques films, et pour tenir toute une nuit, rien ne vaut une bonne saga et après avoir longtemps hésité entre "Harry Potter" et "Le seigneur des anneaux", nous avons sélectionné la deuxième d'un commun accord.

D'ordinaire, j'aurais passé mon temps dans les bras de James pendant que Victoria ferait pareil de l'autre côté de lui, mais pas cette fois, je laissais James et Victoria profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre, m'installant confortablement entre Alec et Demetri. Le premier film passe assez rapidement, rythmé par les cocktails, pour le deuxième, je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Demetri pendant la première moitié, puis sur celle d'Alec pour la deuxième partie après que le russe soit partit chercher du ravitaillement à boire. Alec passe son bras autour de mes épaules et je me cale plus confortablement contre lui, remontant mes pieds sur le canapé, là où était Demetri avant de descendre prendre des bouteilles. Il ne rate pas plus de deux minutes du film, amenant les boissons à vitesse vampirique, et alors que j'allais enlever mes pieds pour lui rendre sa place, il me surprend en les soulevant simplement pour les reposer ensuite sur ses genoux, se concentrant à nouveau sur le film immédiatement après, en dessinant des arabesques sur la peau de mes chevilles ou de mes jambes avec ses doigts. La caresse est agréable et je profite de chaque seconde de ce délicieux moment, un cocktail, une série de bons films, les bras d'Alec, les caresses apaisantes de Demetri, bref l'un des meilleurs instants de ma vie jusqu'ici. Lorsque le troisième film démarre, je retiens de justesse un bâillement et grignote quelques mini-sandwichs pour me redonner un peu d'énergie. Cela fonctionne dans une certaine mesure mais au passage de la caverne de l'araignée, lorsque les gobelins trouvent Frodo qui s'est fait piquer, je commence à somnoler contre Alec. Un grand éclat de rire me réveille l'instant suivant, Victoria est morte de rire alors que Demetri essaye de se rendre plus menaçant en utilisant les ombres à l'instar de Sam dans la tour du Mordor. Je souris tout en ramenant mes jambes contre moi, enfonçant mon nez dans le cou d'Alec dont je respire l'odeur, puis je dépose un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Sa tête tourne vers la mienne et sans prendre de temps pour y penser, nos lèvres se rejoignent, puis il quémande l'accès à ma bouche en prenant ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, et je le lui accorde en souriant contre sa bouche. Nos langues viennent jouer avec leur jumelle d'abord doucement, tendrement, puis avec un peu plus de fougue, cela a le don de me rendre aussi alerte qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, même si mon attention retrouvée n'est plus vraiment au film mais plutôt sur Alec, uniquement Alec, et ses baisers, et sa main qui remonte doucement ma cuisse dans un délicieux toucher aérien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe, ni combien de baisers, trop concentrée à en profiter pour les compter, mais c'est un rire suivi d'un raclement de gorge qui me sort de mon petit nuage. Je tourne la tête pour me rendre compte de plusieurs choses. Primo, durant notre échange, je ne saurais dire quand ou comment, je me suis retrouvée à moitié sur Alec. Deuxio, le film était bel et bien fini. Tertio, Demetri se marrait en nous regardant alors que James, probablement celui qui avait toussé pour nous rappeler à l'ordre, nous regardait un peu éberlué. Victoria quand à elle, souriait doucement. Je commence par me redresser, descendant ma jambes de celles d'Alec, puis je passe nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux, puis sur mes vêtement pour les remettre en ordre, j'avais certainement les joues en feu, surtout pour m'être laissée surprendre, perdue dans le temps avec Alec. Quoique ce dernier est un vampire, peut-être que lui ne s'était pas laissé submerger comme la pauvre humaine que je suis.

Demetri – Je crois que le matelas va en prendre un coup ce soir, et il faudra changer les draps demain. _Rit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil_.

Naturellement je rougis, mes joues sont en feu, alors que mes tétons sont durs et qu'une certaine humidité a pris place entre mes cuisses sous les insinuations, je regarde Alec du coin de l'œil en mordillant ma lèvre. Il regarde dans le vide, droit devant lui, un sourire sur les lèvres, je me demande furtivement ce à quoi il peut bien penser, puis je me fais la réflexion à quel point il est vraiment beau. Particulièrement la tête dans les nuages avec un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres et faisant briller ses yeux. Je détourne le regard, embarrassée mais pleine de désir pour lui. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive pour quelqu'un d'autre que James, je ne sais pas quoi en penser, il faut dire que j'ai du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes quand je suis avec Alec, c'est encore pire que l'effet que me fait James, peut-être parce que comme il l'a dit, il est comme mon frère avec des avantages, alors que c'est différent avec Alec.

James – Et bien peut-être que tu devrais aller chasser Demetri comme ça pendant qu'ils s'occupent du lit, Vicky et moi on s'occupera du canapé.

Demetri – Seigneur, je suis entouré de dépravés.

Alec – Comme si tu n'en étais pas un, tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que vous faites quand vous êtes seuls, toi et ma sœur.

Demetri eu la décence de paraître un peu gêné, puis il rigola de bon cœur en approuvant.

Demetri – Très bien, puisque je suis démasqué, je vous laisse copuler en paix, je vais voir ce que je peux aller me mettre sous la dent.

Le russe part, Alec m'entraîne vers la salle de bain alors que James et Victoria commencent déjà à explorer la cavité buccale de leur moitié avidement.

Alec – Tu prend un bain avec moi Beth?

Beth – Avec plaisir.

Il se déshabille sans aucune gêne, et ciel je comprend pourquoi, il a un corps parfaitement sculpté. Fin mais musclé avec une ligne en V descendant délicieusement sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Puis il fait sauter le bouton de son jean mais s'arrête là pour ensuite s'approcher de moi, d'une démarche que je qualifierais de féline, comme un prédateur chassant sa proie. Et, si le fait que ce soit moi la cible devrait m'effrayer, au contraire, cela m'a plutôt excitée. Étais-je idiote? Non. N'avais-je donc aucun instinct de survie? Si. Mais il était beau comme un Dieu, à damner une nonne. Et j'étais loin d'être une sainte.

Il m'enlève mes vêtements un à un comme il effeuillerais un épi de maïs. Ses doigts me frôlent sans jamais vraiment me toucher complètement, me rendant folle. Rapidement, je finis nue comme un vers sous son regard rouge qui s'assombrit de seconde en seconde, jusqu'à être noir comme du charbon. J'avance alors mes mains vers son torse, pour descendre jusqu'à son pantalon dont je fais glisser la fermeture éclair avant de le faire tomber le long de ses jambes, un peu gauchement, j'ai l'impression d'être une vierge effarouchée comme à mes treize ans, seulement ce n'est pas la peur qui fait trembler mes mains, c'est le désir qui me rend fébrile. Tout mon être ne veut qu'une seule et unique chose, Alec.

Alec – Tu trembles comme une feuille chérie, tu n'as pourtant pas l'air d'avoir froid.

Beth – Non, je n'ai pas froid, je...

Alec – Hey, tu sais que je ne t'oblige à rien ma puce, jamais.

Beth – Oui je sais.

Alec – Tu vas bien?

Beth – Plus que bien. Je t'aime Alec.

Alec – Je t'aime aussi chérie.

Je plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes, comme pour sceller un accord tacite, ce n'est pas juste du sexe, ce n'est pas juste pour cette nuit, c'est plus que ça, pour nous deux, sans être tout pour autant comme James et Victoria. Mais cela nous convient comme c'est. Puis il fait couler l'eau dans la baignoire et me laisse choisir quel sel de bain je veux ajouter. Je sélectionne mon préféré, à la noix de coco, il semble approuver puisqu'il en met une grosse tombée. Pendant que cela se remplit, il revient prendre mes lèvres en caressant ma tête. Nos langues jouent ensembles un moment jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse ressentir dans mes poumons. Alors, pendant que je reprends laborieusement ma respiration, Alec, tout du moins sa bouche, descend le long de ma mâchoire, puis de mon cou jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. Un halètement m'échappe lorsque sa main frôle mon sein qui se tend à son toucher, mes tétons pointent vers lui, nos corps à quelques centimètres à peine, une grande inspiration et ils seraient au contact de son torse, ils sont si tendus qu'ils en deviennent presque douloureux, n'attendant que sa prochaine caresse. Je gémis, entre impatience et frustration, jusqu'à ce que son souffle glacé vienne les titiller, un gémissement à la limite du couinement passe la barrière de mes lèvres, puis un coup de langue, je pousse un petit cri entre surprise, plaisir et à nouveau un peu de frustration. Puis ses lèvres déposent un baiser sur mes côtes flottantes avant de venir emprisonner mon sein, et sa langue commence à me téter avec vigueur, je ne suis plus que soupirs, halètements, gémissement, et même quelques supplications.

Entre désir et fatigue, finalement l'eau du bain est prête, Alec se glisse dedans et me fait signe de le rejoindre. Je ne me fais pas prier pour m'exécuter de bonne grâce, me laissant envelopper par ses bras puissants et la chaleur du bain, à la senteur douce et sucrée. Le vampire me caresse les bras, la tête, les cuisses, le ventre, les seins, le cou, les joues, la tête à nouveau et je finis par m'alanguir, pas tout à fait endormie mais pas tout à fait éveillée non plus. Je suis dans un état comateux entre les deux. Alors que mon corps se laisse aller à la détente, je m'apprête à sombrer pour de bon quand je sens Alec sourire dans mon cou. Je me demande furtivement à quoi il peut bien penser, lorsque je sens sa main glisser de mon ventre jusqu'à mon entrejambe. L'un de ses doigt glisse le long de mes lèvres intimes pour remonter et jouer avec ma boule de nerf affreusement tendue et sensible sous l'affluence du désir. Un long gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres, et chaque seconde de plaisir que m'offre Alec me rend un peu plus alerte. Puis l'un de ses doigt glisse à l'intérieur de moi, achevant de me réveiller, je soupire et me colle un peu plus contre le corps du vampire derrière moi. Je sens son érection se presser contre mes fesses, nous arrachant un halètement à tous les deux. Je sens son doigt faire un mouvement entre mes cuisses, je pousse à nouveau, inconsciemment, mon corps à la rencontre du sien. Sa main glisse hors de moi, remontant le long de mon ventre jusqu'à ma poitrine, la deuxième la rejoint et il pétrit doucement mes seins, passant parfois son pouce sur mon mamelon tendu. Je mordille ma lèvre jusqu'au sang, et n'y tenant plus, je me retourne pour ma retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Ses pupilles sont clairement noires à présent, il vient cueillir mes lèvres des siennes, goûtant au sang sur celles-ci. Sa tête s'enfouit dans mon cou et il inspire profondément.

Beth – Bois Alec, ne te retiens pas, ou ce sera plus difficile encore pour toi.

Alec – Je pourrais te tuer Beth, si facilement, par inadvertance.

Beth – Tu pourrais, ou comme James, tu pourrais te maîtriser, prendre juste ce qu'il te faut, petit à petit, et ne pas finir par me vider à cause de la frustration dans quelques temps.

Alec – C'est un pari risqué.

Beth – J'en suis consciente, j'ai gagné pas mal de fric sur le dos de parieurs inconscient. Certains paris valent le risque.

Alec – Je t'aime Beth.

Beth – Et je t'aime Alec.

Un souffle glacé qui met mon téton au supplice, et la pression de sa mâchoire se refermant dessus, pourtant aucune morsure ne vient. Je sens ses mains pétrir mes fesses alors que je sens son sexe tendu contre mon entrée. Puis il me souleva pour sortir de la baignoire et de la salle de bain, il me transporte jusqu'au lit, où il me dépose, les draps s'humidifient sous mon corps et Alec prend place au dessus de moi. Je gigote, un peu gênée sous son regard. Il me sourit, dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, puis sur ma mâchoire et dans mon cou. Il continue son chemin de baisers en passant sur mon épaule, je frissonne puis il descend, déposant ses lèvres sur l'intérieur de mon coude, puis poignet mon ventre plat qui se soulève au rythme irrégulier de ma respiration pour finir sa course sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il donne un petit coup de langue contre mon aine, je gémis, un de ses doigts vient jouer avec mon clitoris, au moment où j'allais supplier pour en avoir plus, il en laisse un glisser à l'intérieur de moi, et dépose un autre baiser contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse, puis son doigt entame un lascif mouvement de va et vient et alors que je pensais qu'il me distrayait pour oublier cette histoire de sang, il mord dans mon artère fémorale à pleines dents. Je laisse un long gémissement s'échapper de ma bouche et ferme les yeux pour profiter des sensations que me procure Alec. Je sens l'humidité grandir entre mes cuisses sous les attentions du vampire, et le sang pulser dans tout mon être sous ses succions. Puis il relâche la pression de ses dents et de ses lèvres contre mon aine. Et, en un instant, son corps surplombe à nouveau le mien et ses lèvres, encore un peu ensanglantées, se posent sur les miennes. J'encercle sa taille de mes cuisses nouant mes jambes dans son dos. J'approfondis notre baiser, passant ma langue dans sa bouche et je fais pression avec mes jambes, lui indiquant que j'attends qu'il se pousse en moi, ce qu'il finit par m'accorder. D'un mouvement de hanche, son sexe pressé contre mon entrée, se fond en moi m'arrachant un long soupir. Tout en douceur, lentement et avec l'aide de sa langue et de ses doigts, il m'amène à mon premier orgasme. Puis d'une façon plus passionnée, viennent le second et le troisième. Après celui-ci, je m'effondre, épuisée contre Alec et je m'endors là, ses bras autour de moi, ma tête posée sur son torse délicatement sculpté.

Les jours qui suivent passent dans une délicieuse routine, on est un peu comme une famille, et je prépare mon départ avec excitation et un brin de tristesse. Puis rapidement l'été arrive et avec lui approche grandement l'heure du départ. Bella ne tient plus en place depuis que les vacances ont commencées, elle me téléphone tous les jours pour savoir si on part ce jour là. Et chaque jour la réponse est la même, pas encore. Environ quinze jours plus tard, alors que nous sommes le 22 juillet, je peux enfin lui répondre oui, c'est aujourd'hui.

J'ai préparé mes valises la veille et je consacre donc les quelques heures qu'il me reste à profiter de James et de Victoria et du bar, cela va me manquer, même s'il était dans un quartier miteux de la ville, travailler ici me plaisait beaucoup. Après des adieux bouleversants pour l'humaine que je suis, je suis fin prête à partir. Je mets mes bagages dans le coffre de mon pot de yahourt ambulant avec l'aide de Demetri, puis après une dernière tournée de baisers d'adieu, je monte en voiture et démarre pour aller chercher Bella chez elle, Alec et Demetri partiront un peu plus tard, directement d'ici. Lorsque j'arrive chez ma partenaire de route, je la trouve sur le pas de la porte avec tous ses bagages, trépignant d'impatience. Je descend de l'auto en rigolant.

Beth – Pressée de partir Bella? On pourrait croire que Renée t'a mise à la porte...

Bella – Cesse donc de te moquer de moi et porte plutôt cette valise dans le coffre.

Beth – A vos ordres chef Swan! _Dis-je en riant dans un salut militaire_.

Elle rit avec moi et nous portons ses bagages jusqu'à la voiture, puis je les charge dans le coffre pendant qu'elle fait ses adieux à ses parents. Ensuite je les rejoins, nous écoutons les dernières recommandations des adultes, leur faisons la promesse d'être prudentes et nous prenons enfin la route, enfin presque, je passe d'abord un coup de téléphone.

Alec – Pronto.

Beth – Le paquet est dans la malle, on passe au ravitaillement pour le yahourt et on décolle, ça roule pour vous?

Alec – Tu es dingue mais je t'aime. On t'attends à la station essence près du bar, en direction de l'autoroute.

Beth – Ok, dans une vingtaine de minute on devrait y être.

Je raccroche et démarre alors que Bella pose un flot de questions sur ma conversation téléphonique.

Bella – A qui tu parlais? J'espère que tu ne viens pas de me traiter de paquet? Et qu'est ce que des yahourts ont à voir dans tout ça?

Beth – Bella, Bella, Bella, c'est pas bien d'espionner les conversations privées des gens tu sais.

Bella – Mais enfin je...

J'explose de rire et Bella comprend que je la taquinais, elle rit de bon cœur avec moi.

Beth – C'était Alec, je lui ai dit que tu étais avec moi et qu'on allait faire le plein d'essence pour être tranquilles au moins jusqu'à Salt Lake City dans le nord de l'Utah avec de la chance.

Bella – On passe par l'Utah? Pas par la Californie?

Beth – Tu aurais préféré passer par Los Angeles ou Las Vegas? _Demandais-je sincèrement étonnée qu'elle puisse vraiment le préférer_.

Bella – Non, mais je pensais que tu passerais par la côte c'est tout.

Beth – Je préfère passer par l'intérieur des terres, mais tu as le droit de choisir l'état suivant si tu veux. Tu as le choix entre l'Idaho et le Nevada. Puis nous passerons par l'Oregon où nous ferons un arrêt à Salem si tu es d'accord.

Bella – Cela me semble parfait. Continuons à travers les terres de l'ouest et passons par l'Idaho.

Beth – Excellent choix Bella. Nous arrivons à la station. Tu veux bien aller nous chercher quelques trucs à manger pendant que je fais le plein, je te rejoins à la caisse.

Bella – Entendu, mais on fait moitié moitié pour la note.

Beth – Si tu y tiens, mais je peux payer, je t'assure.

Bella – J'y tiens. Tu veux un truc en particulier?

Beth – Des m&m's s'il te plaît et du thé glacé.

Je prend la pompe à essence et remplie mon réservoir à fond, puis je rentre dans la petite boutique. Bella parcourt toujours les rayonnages avec Demetri qui porte derrière elle, je souris en les voyant et me dirige vers la caisse, où Alec est appuyé contre le comptoir crasseux. Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, il me sourit et je lui rend en allant me caler contre lui.

Beth – On a fait notre "feuille de route" avec Bella. D'abord direction Salt Lake City dans l'Utah, puis Boise dans l'Idaho et une halte de quelques jours à Salem, si le programme vous convient aussi bien entendu.

Alec – Et bien...

Le beau vampire contre lequel je suis ne finit pas sa phrase, qu'un éclat de rire l'interrompt. Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui lui arrive jusqu'à ce que le rire tonitruant de Demetri parvienne jusqu'au comptoir, puis Bella arrive vers nous, le pas un peu plus rapide que d'ordinaire, le rouge aux joues. Je suis de plus en plus étonnée et perplexe, puis Demetri vient lui aussi, les bras chargés de victuailles et d'un pack de bières, le sourire gravé sur son visage jusqu'aux oreilles.

Beth – C'est normal que je ne comprenne absolument rien? Mais que s'est-il passé? Bella, tu vas bien? Tu es vraiment très rouge...  
Bella – Oui... je... ça va merci Beth.

Le rire de Demetri repart de plus belle alors qu'il dépose les articles devant la caisse enregistreuse et Alec a un grand sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Alec – Je crois que Bella ne veut pas servir de déjeuner à Demetri...

Ma meilleure amie se met à rougir encore plus, si c'est humainement possible et je mets ma main devant ma bouche pour cacher mon sourire en retenant mon hilarité. Puis un homme avec une veste au nom de l'entreprise arrive de l'arrière boutique et se place derrière le comptoir en nous regardant tour à tour suspicieusement. Il encaisse tous les articles sans nous adresser la parole puis nous regarde bêtement.

Beth – Et la pompe numéro 3 avec, s'il vous plaît monsieur.

Il acquiesce en levant les yeux au ciel, mâchant sa gomme furieusement et bruyamment comme une vache qui rumine. Je ne dis rien et me contente de sortir de quoi payer. Puis je vois Alec et Bella faire pareil et le gars nous regarde, ou plutôt nous fusille des yeux, comme pour nous dissuader de lui demander de partager la note en trois et de nous arranger entre nous. L'idée est tentante de l'ennuyer mais pourquoi perdre du temps et de l'énergie pour des gens qui n'en valent pas la peine?

Beth – Bon puisque nous sommes tous trop têtus pour notre bien, disons que nous pouvons payer chacun notre tour. Si ça vous va?

Bella – Ok pour moi.

Alec – D'accord.

Beth – Parfait, je prend le premier tour.

Je paye donc le bonhomme qui a visiblement envie d'être n'importe où sauf ici à ce moment là, puis nous partons alors que les garçons nous proposent gentiment de porter les courses jusqu'à la voiture.

Bella – Vous êtes certains que vous ne voulez rien à grignoter pour la route? Qui pourrait humainement refuser des m&m's?

Beth – Laisse donc les gars tranquilles sainte Bella, ils sont grands, s'ils ont faim ils trouveront bien quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Demetri – Ou quelqu'un... _Dit-il mi-sérieux, mi-graveleux_.

Beth – Ou quelqu'un... _Répétais-je un peu dans la lune en regardant Alec_.

Bella – Beth! _Crie-t-elle outrée_.

Je rougis sous son éclat de voix, puis hausse les épaules avant de lui répondre.

Beth – Inutile de jouer les prudes Bella et puis n'est-ce pas toi qui m'a demandé chaque détail de l'avancée entre Alec et moi?

Bella – Oui et bien... ce n'est pas la même chose. Du tout.

Beth – Si tu le dis... Moi je ne vois pas la différence...

Bella – Tu veux dire que tu raconterais ça de la même manière entre filles que devant ces deux là? _Demande-t-elle choquée_.

Beth – Ben oui. Pourquoi dirais-je les choses différemment?

Bella – Et bien, je ne sais pas, pour... c'est trop gênant, je ne pourrais jamais parler aussi librement avec eux qu'avec toi, surtout de... ça.

Beth – Pourquoi?

Bella – Cela serait juste trop gênant, je ne pourrais jamais le faire.

Beth – Alors quoi, quand tu vas trouver un garçon avec qui tu en auras envie, tu vas juste attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il devine? Et si c'est trop tôt ou trop tard, tu vas juste t'enfuir en courant?

Bella – Non, enfin je suppose que non.

Beth – Ce sont les mots qui te gênent? Genre si je te dit... sexe, nichons ou queue, ça te hérisse les poils?

Bella – Arrête! _Rougit-elle comme une tomate_.

Beth – Tu es vraiment trop coincée pour ton propre bonheur Sainte Bella. Je ne te dis pas de coucher avec le premier venu mais de simplement appeler un chat un chat.

Demetri – Ou en l'occurrence, une chatte une chatte. _Dit-il d'un ton grivois_.

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que Bella devenait carrément cramoisie et qu'Alec rigolait franchement sous le sourire fier et pervers de Demetri. Ces deux là étaient de vrais gamins. Ou bien c'était moi qui avait grandi trop vite et qui ne sait plus m'amuser. Bella savait gérer une maison et s'auto-gérer mais dans sa tête elle restait une enfant qui avait grandie avec des manques qu'elle comblait maintenant qu'elle le pouvait. Et Demetri, que dire du vampire russe... c'était un grand gamin mais qui pouvait très bien être sérieux quand il le voulait, un peu comme Bella, sauf qu'il ne semblait pas combler un vide de son enfance comme elle, cela semblait simplement être sa personnalité, il était un grand enfant.

Beth – Bon en voiture tout le monde, faisons le plus de route possible avant le dîner, à la tombée de la nuit on risque de rouler moins vite.

Demetri – On va s'arrêter pour la nuit dans un bled paumé?

Beth – Possible Demetri. Tout va dépendre de notre avancée.

Demetri – Alors en route, je conduis ton tacot toute la nuit s'il le faut mais hors de question de dormir dans un motel miteux.

Bella – Il marque un point, ça ne me dit pas vraiment le truc de l'hôtel minable.

Nous repartons donc pour quelques heures de voyage sur les routes. Nous mangeons en continuant de rouler, puis nous chantons avec la radio en nous dandinant sur nos sièges tout en grignotant des bonbons au chocolat que Bella lance parfois en l'air en essayant de les rattraper avec sa bouche. Il y a eu, d'ailleurs, quelques ratés éparpillées sur les tapis de sol de ma voiture. Mais cela nous a permis de beaucoup rire également. Puis dans la soirée nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un resto route pour manger un burger et des frites avec un grand coca bien frais. Les garçons en ont profité pour aller faire un tour , soit disant aux toilettes, mais en réalité pour se sustenter eux aussi. Puis nous avons discuté tous les quatre pendant que Bella et moi dégustions une part de tarte à la citrouille.

Alec – On est en pleine forme les filles donc pendant que nous on conduit, vous deux aller dormir.

Beth – Ok, merci les gars.

Demetri – Hors de question que je conduise ton tacot rouillé!

Beth – C'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, tu le conduirais toute la nuit pour échapper à un motel crasseux si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Demetri se décomposa, et se tourna vers son ami pour chercher du soutient. Et c'est en souriant qu'Alec lui répondit.

Alec – Alors Demetri, le tacot rouillé et Bella ou la voiture toute neuve et tout seul?

Demetri – T'es dur mec...

Beth – Pas encore... mais ça pourra s'arranger. _Souris-je à mon amant vampire_.

Demetri – Bon très bien, je prend le tacot s'il le faut. _Grimaça-t-il comme s'il allait au charbon_.

Alec – C'est bon, prend ma voiture Dem, je prendrais celle de Beth.

Bella – On va dormir dans la voiture? _Glapit-elle_.

Beth – Tu peux aller dormir sur les sièges impeccables d'Alec si tu veux. Je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur. _Lui dis-je dans un clin d'œil._

Bella – Je préfère, ta voiture c'est le motel miteux et la sienne, le palace de luxe alors... tu comprends...

Beth – Hey! Ne dis pas de mal de mon pot de yahourt à moi. _Boudais-je en souriant malgré tout_.

Bella – Ta poubelle est géniale, mais pas pour y passer la nuit.

Je prend un air scandalisé alors que les vampires se mettent à rire entre l'air gêné et coupable de Bella et ma mine choquée totalement feinte.

Alec – Cesse donc d'embêter ta meilleure amie, et pense plutôt à tout ce qu'on va pouvoir faire toi et moi, tout seuls dans cette voiture, en pleine nuit.

Beth – Tu seras trop occupé à conduire pour faire attention à moi.

Alec – Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je suis multi-fonctions. _Ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'œil suggestif_.

Je ris de bon cœur et le suis jusqu'à la voiture, alors que Bella monte déjà à l'arrière de celle du vampire sous le rire de Demetri.

Beth – Rassures-moi, il va juste conduire pendant qu'elle va juste dormir?

Alec – A moins qu'il n'arrive à la convaincre de faire autre chose, oui.

Beth – Je lui souhaite bonne chance alors.

Alec rit à ma réponse en m'ouvrant galamment la portière et je m'installe sur le siège passager. Alec prend place derrière le volant et cette fois c'est Demetri qui ouvre la voie, roulant un peu plus vite que ce qui est normalement autorisé et je me demande si ma voiture va tenir le choc d'un voyage comme le notre.

Alec – Tu fronce tes jolis sourcils, que se passe-t-il chérie?

Beth – Je suis un peu inquiète.

Alec – Hmmm... A quel propos?

Beth – Ma voiture.

Alec – Tu t'inquiètes pour ce vieux tas de ferraille ambulant?

Beth – Justement, elle est vieille, je ne sais pas si elle va survivre à ce petit périple à travers le pays.

Alec – Ce ne serait pas si grave...

Beth – Bien sûr que si! C'est ma voiture, ma première voiture, la voiture de la liberté.

Alec – Bon ok ton vieux tacot a une valeur sentimentale, si tu veux on en gardera un boulon quand tu en auras une nouvelle.

Beth – Et comment je pourrais en avoir une nouvelle? Je n'ai plus un rond, je suis sans domicile et sans travail. Je suis foutue, il faut qu'elle tienne encore un peu. Je t'en prie ne rend pas l'âme tout de suite ma Lucette.

Alec – Tu as appelé ta voiture Lucette?

Beth – Quoi? C'est pas bien Lucette?

Alec – Non, ça craint trop Lucette.

Beth – Josianne?

Alec – Pas du tout.

Beth – Brittany?

Alec – Absolument pas.

Beth – Jasmine?

Alec – Ben voilà, ça c'est pas mal.

Beth – Va pour Jasmine alors, mais maintenant qu'elle a un nom convenable, il faut qu'elle résiste au voyage et même quelques années encore.

Alec – Rêve pas trop non plus, Jasmine n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

Beth – Très réconfortant, merci Alec.

Alec – En fait, ce n'était effectivement pas très délicat de ma part, je suis désolé.

Beth – Dans ces conditions, excuses acceptées.

Alec – Merci madame. Et si nous mettions a exécution les projets de folle nuit que nous avions prévus à la sortie de ce restaurant. Qu'en dis-tu?

Beth – Je dirais que ça m'a l'air d'être une excellente idée. _Dis-je contre son oreille que je mordille à la fin de ma phrase_. Toi tu regardes la route et moi je m'occupe de toi.

Alec – Une perspective très plaisante, disposes de moi comme tu le désir chérie.

Beth – Avec plaisir Alec.

Je dépose un baiser fugace sur ses douces lèvres puis je descend dans son cou où je dépose à nouveau mes lèvres, puis un autre sur son ventre, à travers sa chemise alors que je retire cette dernière de la ceinture de son pantalon. Je remonte dans son cou, puis vers son oreille où je chuchote en souriant.

Beth – Cela te dérangerait-il de quelque manière que ce soit dans ta conduite si je faisais sauter quelques boutons superflus?

Alec – Pas le moins du monde, fais toi plaisir ma belle.

Beth – Hmm... parfait, je le ferais... _Ronronnais-je tout en passant les doigts le long des boutons de sa chemise_. Essaye seulement de rester concentré sur la route. _Dis-je en passant sur celui de son pantalon cette fois_.

Il grogne mais je l'aperçois vaguement faire un signe de tête positif puis je plonge mes mains à travers le bas de sa chemise et tire d'un coup sec, écartant les pans et faisant voler les boutons un peu partout.

Alec – S'il te plaît Beth, arrête de jouer.

Beth – Pourquoi? Serais-tu... impatient peut-être?

Alec – Impatient et affamé... Je t'en prie Beth, donne m'en plus.

Beth – A vos ordres monsieur Volturi. _Souris-je en mordillant la peau de son ventre dur et plat_.

Il grogne et la bosse déformant son pantalon grossit encore. Je déboutonne son jean et fais lentement glisser la fermeture éclair en prenant plaisir à écouter sa respiration, pourtant inutile, chanceler lorsque mes doigts frôlent sa virilité dans le processus.

Alec – Beth... _gémit-il au bord du supplice_.

Beth – Alec. Un soucis?

Alec – Tu es en train de me tuer chérie.

Beth – Tu sais bien que non voyons, tu es déjà mort mon beau.

Alec – Je te déteste.

Beth – Je t'aime aussi chaton.

Je passe ma main sur la bosse à travers ses vêtements, lui arrachant un gémissement alors qu'il ferme les yeux.

Beth – Tu devrais regarder la route.

Alec – Hmm... _Gémit-il à moitié_.

Beth – Je peux arrêter si...

Alec – NON! Crie-t-il avant même que je termine ma phrase.

Beth – Reçu cinq sur cinq. Alors gardes les yeux sur la route capitaine.

Il secoue la tête et se concentre à nouveau sur sa conduite alors que je le libère de son jean. Je passe ma main sur son boxer tendu et je sens son sexe tressauter à travers le coton. Alors je libère sa virilité de sa prison de tissus et caresse sa longueur du bout des doigts, il gémit longuement. Du liquide séminal s'échappe déjà de son gland et j'en prend un peu pour l'étaler sur tout le bout de son sexe sensible. Il grogne, certainement un peu de frustration et d'envie. J'embrasse sa mâchoire, puis je descend plus bas tout en faisant attention de le gêner le moins possible pour atteindre le levier de vitesse. La position n'est pas très confortable pour ne pas dire totalement inconfortable, mais cela ne me dérange pas vraiment si je peux donner du plaisir à Alec. Je commence par lécher le bout de sa verge tendue, lui extirpant un soupire à la limite du gémissement, je souris et souffle dessus. Cette fois j'obtiens un grognement presque frustré. Je passe à nouveau ma langue sur son gland puis sur toute sa longueur. Cette fois c'est clairement un gémissement qui sort de sa bouche, m'encourageant à continuer. Alors, sans préavis, je le prend totalement en bouche, et je fais jouer ma langue contre sa dureté pendant que ma bouche monte et descend sur lui en aspirant, créant de drôles de bruits de succions. L'une de ses mains a lâché le volant pour venir empoigner mes cheveux, d'abord en suivant le rythme que je lui imposait, puis en le guidant, m faisant accélérer ou ralentir selon les moments. Puis sa main se relâche, alors que je sens ses muscles se tendre et son sexe s'agiter dans ma bouche, déversant déjà quelques gouttes de liquide salé. Je sais qu'il me laisse la possibilité de reculer si je le veux, mais je n'en ai pas envie, tout ce qui m'importe à cet instant, c'est le plaisir d'Alec, je veux le goûter, qu'il vienne dans ma bouche pour libérer son plaisir et pouvoir regarder ses yeux se voiler après cela, un sourire heureux et repus étirant ses lèvres glacées. Alors je redouble d'ardeur, le suçant plus vite et plus rudement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se répande dans ma bouche. J'avale sa semence, puis du bout de la langue je récolte les dernières gouttes sur la pointe de sa turgescence. Satisfaite, je remonte le long de son torse jusqu'à sa mâchoire où je dépose un baiser, puis je me redresse dans mon siège et je regarde Alec attentivement quelques instants. Il est magnifique, son regard encore brillant de désir et de plaisir fixé sur l'asphalte de la route, ses mains crispées sur le volant, sa mâchoire tendue alors qu'il serre les lèvres, ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux bien dessines, exposés à travers sa chemise ouverte, et son sexe encore proéminent, prêt à recommencer. Seigneur, cet homme est un appel à la luxure. Mes tétons sont si durs qu'ils picotent douloureusement, et mon entrejambe s'humidifie à cette vue délicieuse d'Alec.

Alec – J'ai envie de toi ma chérie.

Beth – Hmmm... J'ai aussi envie de toi.

Alec – Si je m'arrête, Demetri saura pourquoi, son rire va réveiller Bella qui saura ensuite elle aussi.

Beth – Hmm... problématique en effet. Alors ne t'arrête pas, dis moi seulement si je te gêne pour conduire.

Alec – Qu'est-ce...

Sans le laisser finir, j'enjambe le levier de vitesse et Alec, pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui, sans mon pantalon qui traîne sur le sol de la voiture quelque part.

Beth – Je te dérange?

Alec – Putain non. Viens plus près, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi.

Beth – Tout ce que tu voudras.

Alec – Tout vraiment?

Beth – Et bien, presque tout, parce que je ne me teindrais pas en blonde, jamais, même si tu me suppliais pour ça.

Alec – Hmm... ça me paraît correct. Maintenant laisse moi me perdre en toi, je t'en prie.

Beth – Hmm... ça doit pouvoir se faire. Laisse moi le temps d'enlever cette culotte et je suis à toi.

Il grogne, et je sens sa main contre ma cuisse, puis entre mes cuisses, je retiens ma respiration dans l'attente de son prochain mouvement alors que ses doigts me frôlent à travers le tissus. Puis il empoigne le bord le ma culotte et tire d'un coup sec, la déchirant complètement, je le regarde les yeux ronds, haletante alors qu'il sourit, fier de lui.

Alec – Problème réglé chérie, viens plus près maintenant.

Beth – Très bien, mais il vous faudra remplacer ce bout de tissus monsieur Volturi.

Alec – Tu en auras autant que tu en voudras mais je t'en prie viens t'empaler sur moi.

Lui lançant un sourire malicieux, j'empoigne son sexe à pleine main et entame un lent va et vient, le faisant grogner et ronronner presque simultanément.

Alec – Arrête ça femme, ou je ne répond plus de rien.

Beth – Tentant... mais comme je ne voudrais pas provoquer un accident, je veux bien accéder à ta requête. _Lui souris-je en arrêtant de le masturber_.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quelque protestation que ce soit, je me soulève en me rapprochant de lui pour redescendre sur son phallus douloureusement tendu et dur. Nous gémissons tous les deux, et je commence un lent va et vient en remontant, prenant appuis sur ses épaules, pour me laisser retomber sur lui. Petit à petit, j'accélère mes mouvements pour me laisser retomber plus fortement sur son sexe, nous arrachant quelques cris de plaisir. Je sens ses muscles se tendre contre moi, sous mes mains alors que mes propres forces s'amoindrissent sous la déferlante de plaisir qui s'abat sur moi. Je m'efforce de faire encore quelques mouvements, et je sens sa semence encore plus glacée que sa peau à l'intérieur de moi. Je me permets alors de m'effondrer contre lui, ma tête reposant contre son torse.

Beth – Je ne te gêne pas trop j'espère. _Soufflais-je à moitié endormie_.

Alec – Pas du tout, reposes-toi chérie.

Je grommelle quelque chose que je ne comprend pas moi-même et tombe dans les bras de Morphée, calée contre Alec, son sexe toujours en moi.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, le jour se lève timidement, je remue un peu jusqu'à entendre un gémissement, je lève alors mes yeux encore embués par le sommeil vers Alec, sentant son sexe se gonfler en moi. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres alors qu'Alec sourit comme un bienheureux arrogant.

Alec – Hmm... Je veux des réveils comme celui-ci tous les jours maintenant que j'y ai goûté chérie.

Je rigole de bon cœur mais ne le contredis pas, après tout, ce genre de réveils me conviendraient également parfaitement chaque matin.

Beth – Pourquoi pas... Je pourrais bien m'y faire.

C'est à son tour de rire, puis la voiture se gare, à quelques places de la station essence où Demetri fait le plein. Je l'embrasse, puis nous profitons de ce moment calme dans les premières lueurs de l'aube pour remettre de l'ordre dans nos tenues. Une fois un peu plus présentables, à savoir habillés de la tête aux pieds, et coiffés à la va vite, nous sortons nous dégourdir un peu les jambes, prendre l'air et boire un café dans la boutique de l'aire d'autoroute où nous sommes. Les autres nous rejoignent devant les machines à boissons chaudes d'ailleurs. Bella baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire à côté d'un Demetri mort de rire.

Beth – Un café? Un chocolat?

Bella – Chocolat, s'il te plaît.

Beth – Entendu.

Je prenais un chocolat chaud pour mon amie endormie et un autre café pour moi. Nous buvions en parlant un peu de ce que nous allions faire aujourd'hui.

Alec – On vient de passer Boise les filles. On arrive bientôt à la frontière de l'état, d'ici une heure ou deux maximum. Puis il nous faudra traverser presque tout l'Oregon pour atteindre Salem probablement aux alentours de 20h30. Il nous faudra alors trouver un endroit où s'installer pour quelques jours selon votre envie et manger un bout.

Beth – Génial, merci d'avoir conduit toute la nuit les gars.

Demetri – C'était un vrai plaisir les filles, vraiment. _Dit-il dans un clin d'œil vers une Bella rougissante_.

Bella – Oh mon Dieu, j'ai encore parlé en dormant, c'est ça?

Demetri – C'était absolument hilarant!

Dem, Alec et moi nous mettons à rire alors que mon amie devient rouge pivoine.

Bella – Qu'est-ce que j'ai raconté?

Beth – Je pencherais pour... le bonheur de dormir sur les sièges confortables de la voiture d'Alec.

Alec – Hmm... moi je dirais qu'elle a parlé de combien ce voyage l'excitait.

Bella – Vous faites des paris sur mes paroles pendant mon sommeil maintenant?

Beth – Oh, ça t'ennuie peut-être...

Bella – Ben, un peu oui, quand même.

Beth – Bon, si tu veux pas savoir... tant pis.

Bella – Si je veux savoir, c'est pas la question...

Beth – Hmm... si tu le dis.

Bella – Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne comprend pas ce que je veux dire...

Beth – Parce que je ne comprend pas en fait, j'essaye, vraiment, mais je n'y arrive pas...

Alec – Ah mon étrange mais adorable Beth, si attirante.

Bella – Alors ça pour être étrange, elle est étrange comme tu dis.

Demetri – Alec la trouve plus adorable et attirante qu'étrange si tu veux mon avis... _Dit-il d'un air entendu_.

Et l'équilibre est rétablit, c'est à mon tour de rougir comme une tomate, sous le sourire des trois autres, ces traîtres. Nous nous changeons ensuite en faisant une toilette sommaire dans les toilettes, puis nous repartons pour quelques heures de route, moi et Bella dans mon pot de yahourt, dont Alec a fait le plein dans la nuit visiblement, et les garçons dans l'autre automobile. Je prend la tête du convoi, et nous roulons joyeusement sur les quelques minutes d'autoroute qu'il nous reste avant de sillonner les petites routes de notre beau pays. Après un peu plus de la moitié du chemin, nous nous arrêtons dans une petite station essence à la sortie de la ville de Sisters, où nous en profitons pour grignoter un sandwich avant de reprendre la route avec des boissons et quelques bonbons. Bella finit par s'endormir dans l'après-midi et je roule en tapotant sur le volant au rythme de la radio tout en pensant à ce que je ferais une fois mon amie en sécurité chez elle avec son père. Rester à Forks cette petite bourgade tranquille de l'état pluvieux de Washington, ou bien bouger à nouveau, pourquoi pas retraverser le pays, par le Nord cette fois ci? J'y pensais de plus en plus, et plus j'y réfléchissais, moins je savais ce que j'avais envie de faire. Le mieux était donc sans doute d'arrêter d'y penser et d'aviser une fois là bas. Je passais donc à d'autres pensées, comme trouver un travail, je n'avais pas fini mes études, je n'avais aucune compétence particulière et très peu d'expérience dans un domaine particulier, plutôt beaucoup de petites expériences dans beaucoup de choses différentes. Alors comment allais-je pouvoir me débrouiller dans une ville aussi petite que Forks? L'idée de rester avec Bella me plaisait autant que l'idée de vivre à Forks me déplaisait. Les petites bourgades comme celles-ci étaient... dangereuse pour quelqu'un comme moi qui aimait l'anonymat que procurait les grandes villes. Dans une petite ville comme Forks, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde et les ragots allaient bon train, je n'aurais pas de paix dans une ville comme celle-ci, je serais juste un phénomène de foire, et je n'aimais pas du tout cette perspective. Aussi je songeais à nouveau à la possibilité de repartir en cavale sur les routes à travers le Nord du pays. Puis pourquoi pas la côté Est ensuite, visiter la grosse pomme, Boston ou encore Philadelphie et Washington. Ou bien carrément changer de pays. Accompagner Alec et Demetri à travers la France, jusqu'en Italie, et pourquoi pas poursuivre vers les pays de l'Est ensuite. Voir le Pakistan, l'Inde, puis connaître le froid de la Transylvanie en visitant la Roumanie, la Russie, voir les étendues gelées de la Sybérie en hiver et ses tigres si célèbres. Je reviens à la réalité lorsque j'entends ma voisine grogner, puis baragouiner avant de parler distinctement, pensant qu'elle était réveillée, je me tourne quelques secondes vers elle, pour constater qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Me concentrant à nouveau sur ma route, je l'écoute néanmoins attentivement parler du voyage, surtout des bonbons et de combien Demetri est canon mais insupportable alors que je ris dans ma barbe pour ne pas risquer de la réveiller. Puis elle parle de Charlie, son père, d'une plage, et du lycée, puis de nouveau des bonbons, puis plus rien alors qu'elle semble mâcher quelque chose dans son sommeil. Je me retiens d'éclater de rire et continue de rouler en me dandinant un peu avec la radio. Vers 18h30, ma co pilote sors de son sommeil et nous papotons un peu, des cours, des garçons, de Forks. Et, sans que l'on ne s'en rende vraiment compte, comme Alec l'avait prévu, nous arrivons dans Salem aux alentours de 20h25 et je me gare sur le bas côté, alors que les garçons font pareil. Nous sortons tous les quatre de voiture pour nous retrouver entre les deux autos sur le bord de la route.

Beth – On cherche un hôtel? Un camping? Ou un restaurant et on dort dans les voitures pour ce soir? Vous voulez faire quoi?

Bella – Dormir dans un vrai lit!

Alec – Prendre une bonne douche!

Demetri – Dormir dans le lit de Bella?

Mon amie devient aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot et se met à l'engueuler comme du poisson pourri alors qu'Alec se retient visiblement de rire à gorge déployée et que je suis blasée par leur attitude à l'un comme à l'autre. Après quelques minutes, je décide de les arrêter sinon on passera la nuit ici et sans manger.

Beth – Ok, ça suffit les enfants. On va se trouver un hôtel le plus confortable possible et ensuite on avisera pour se trouver de la nourriture pour tenir jusqu'à demain.

Alec ne parvient plus à cacher son rire qui résonne entre nous dans le silence de la nuit alors que Demetri grogne et que Bella, vexée, se tourne à l'opposé de nous en boudant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine qui se soulève légèrement plus vite qu'en temps normal.

Alec – Je crois qu'ils sont d'accord maman. _Me dit-il dans un clin d'œil_.

Un peu malgré moi, je ris et je laisse Alec prendre le volant de ma voiture alors que je m'installe sur le siège passager et que les deux autres prennent la voiture de l'italien.

Alec – Et soyez sages les morveux! _Crie-t-il alors que je pouffe de rire_.

Beth – Je pense qu'ils se tiendront tranquilles jusqu'à l'hôtel papa. _Lui dis-je en lui rendant son clin d'oeil_.

Alec – Il se pourrait bien qu'ils deviennent grand frère et grande sœur dans peu de temps si tu continues à m'aguicher femme.

Je lui fais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et prend sa main dans la mienne, en appuyant ma tête contre mon siège pour fermer les yeux quelques minutes, je suis tellement fatiguée, je ne m'en étais pourtant pas aperçu jusqu'alors, mais je tombe de sommeil alors qu'Alec chante quelque chose dans une langue que je ne connais pas mais qui n'est pas de l'italien pour autant. Je rouvre les yeux uniquement en sentant une caresse sur ma tête et un baiser papillon sur mes lèvres, pour croiser les pupilles d'un rouge sombre d'Alec.

Alec – Hey, désolé de te réveiller chérie mais on est arrivés, pendant que toi et Bella vous prenez un bon bain, on va aller chasser un peu si c'est ok?

Beth – D'accord, fais attention à toi.

Il me sourit mais ne dis rien malgré la stupidité de ma remarque, un bus à 200 km/h ne lui ferait rien, alors un ours vous pensez bien, pas une seule égratignure, mais ma remarque avait été instinctive, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive du mal et je l'avais exprimé comme c'était venu. Il part vers Demetri et Bella et je sors de la voiture, les bagages sont là près de la voiture. Tous nos bagages, à tous les quatre, et je reste un peu dubitative sur le coup, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent tous les trois vers moi et les valises.

Demetri – Aller les filles, on vous escorte avec tout ça, puis tous à la douche, on en a tous bien besoin je crois.

Bella – Ben vas-y dis qu'on pue pendant que tu y es espèce de malotru.

Je pouffe de rire avec Alec, alors que Demetri se tourne vers Bella, la mine déconfite.

Demetri – Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Bella – Ah vraiment? Parce que ça sonnait comme tel.

Demetri – Je te jure que tu sens divinement bon Bella.

Mon amie se mit naturellement à rougir et recommença à le gronder pour masquer sa gêne.

Bella – Non mais tu peux pas arrêter de sortir une connerie comme ça toutes les cinq phrases que tu formule?

Demetri – Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai encore dis de mal à la fin?

Bella – Tu nous fais comprendre qu'on doit se laver et ensuite tu sors une idiotie de plan drague à deux sous puis tu vas recommencer à te moquer de moi.

Demetri – Mais enfin...

Alec – Ok stop! C'est bon là, vous vous disputerez comme des gamins plus tard, on prend les chambres et on se détend un peu là les gars.

Beth – Un excellent programme! J'approuve!

Je prend les deux premières valises à ma portée et entre dans le bâtiment. C'est un grand hall plutôt dans le genre majestueux qui me fait m'arrêter sur place et lâcher les bagages alors que ma bouche forme un O de stupéfaction. Alec arrive à côté de moi en souriant et me ferme la bouche avec un doigt sous mon menton, l'air goguenard.

Beth – Mais t'es malade! On peut pas se payer ce genre d'hôtel, on a pas les moyens!

Alec – Moi si. Et avant que tu ne proteste, cela me fait plaisir de te l'offrir, de vous l'offrir à toutes les deux.

Beth – Tu es fou, on devrait faire demi tour fissa et se chercher un truc plus modeste.

Alec – Hors de question, le temps de notre séjour à Salem, tu es une princesse, et sera traitée comme telle, j'y veillerais personnellement.

Beth – Voilà le retour de mon chevalier servant, ou l'apparition du prince charmant? _Le taquinais-je_.

Haussant les épaules, mais toujours avec son sourire Alec me répond dans un clin d'œil juste avant que les deux autres n'arrivent près de nous.

Alec – Celui que tu préfères princesse.

J'essaye de rester maîtresse de moi-même mais je sens que mes joues ont rosies malgré moi. Puis c'est au tour de Bella de commenter le palace dans lequel nous sommes entrés.

Bella – Alors là, je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez les gars, mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête? On a pas de quoi s'offrir ne serait-ce qu'un verre d'eau dans un endroit pareil!

Demetri – Allez, fais pas la tronche Belli Bell, et apprécie simplement l'endroit. En plus tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour la note c'est le fils à papa qui paye. _Dit-il en regardant Alec_.

Bella – Sérieux?! T'as les moyens de dormir dans ce genre d'endroit toi?! Mais t'es qui au juste?

Alec – Je suis Alec et toi tu es Bella je crois, enchanté, sur ce allons chercher un bon lit moelleux où dormir et une baignoire où plonger dans une bonne eau délicieusement chaude à souhait!

Beth – Je te suis! Je meurs d'envie d'une bonne douche.

Nous nous rendons donc tous ensembles avec nos bagages vers la réception en admirant les canapés et les écrans, et surtout les lustres magnifiques qui éclairent la pièce chaleureusement. Une fois devant le comptoir, Alec sonne et nous attendons sagement qu'un employé arrive, ce qui ne tarde pas d'ailleurs, un homme en uniforme se place en face de nous en souriant.

Employé – Bonsoir messieurs, dames. Puis-je vous aider?

Alec – Il nous faudrait trois suites s'il vous plaît.

L'homme en face de nous écarquille les yeux, puis semble réfléchir avant de nous dire avec gêne et fort peu de tact qu'il ne pense pas que l'endroit soit approprié pour de jeunes gens comme nous très certainement fauchés... J'hésite entre être complètement vexée ou totalement amusée. Bella semble plutôt outrée et Demetri est clairement amusé lui, alors qu'Alec semble soufflé par le toupet de l'employé en face de nous.

Alec – Appelez moi la direction.

Alec – Tout de suite. _Ajoute-t-il en voyant que l'homme allait protester_.

Il nous fait signe d'attendre et se dirige un peu plus loin pour décrocher un téléphone et de composer un numéro. Après quelques secondes d'attente, il se met à parler avec son interlocuteur, en nous jetant des coups d'œil en biais l'air gêné et suspicieux. Puis il hoche la tête et raccroche finalement avant de revenir vers nous.

Employé – Le directeur arrivera dans quelques minutes, puis-je vous demander vos papiers d'identités jeunes gens?

Alec – Non, nous allons attendre votre supérieur, merci.

Employé – Mais enfin je...

Alec – Seriez-vous également officier de police? J'en doute, alors je ne vous donnerais pas mes papiers ni aucun d'entre nous. Vous seriez très aimable de nous laisser tranquilles, vous en avez assez fait pour la soirée je pense monsieur.

L'homme ne sait plus où se mettre et attends nerveusement le gérant de l'hôtel en se triturant les mains comme un enfant. Ce dernier arrive d'ailleurs dans le hall, habillé élégamment d'un costume et portant un air avenant quoique me paraissant légèrement hypocrite sur le coup. Puis il aperçoit Alec près de moi et son attitude semble changer du tout au tout pour un air plus sincère et amical. Lorsqu'il arrive près de nous, il serre la main de chacun d'entre nous, puis se tourne vers son employé, le visage contrarié.

Directeur – Robert qu'avez-vous fait à ces jeunes gens?

Employé – Je, je suis confus monsieur, vous les connaissez?

Directeur – Répondez plutôt à ma question! Pourquoi sont-ils encore dans le hall avec tous leurs bagages alors qu'ils sont visiblement épuisés?!

Robert – Et bien, pardonnez moi monsieur, mais ces jeunes gens ne semblaient pas être des clients... fiables.

Directeur – Et depuis quand jugeons-nous nos clients sur leur aspect Robert?

Robert – Vous avez raison, je suis navré monsieur le directeur.

Directeur – Robert, que les choses soient bien claires, c'est votre dernière chance. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre d'incident se produit mais ce sera la dernière. Me suis-je montré assez clair?

Robert – Oui monsieur, clair et net.

Directeur – Bien, dans ce cas vous monterez personnellement les bagages de ces jeunes gens dans leur suite. Est-ce compris?

Robert – Oui monsieur, je le ferais monsieur.

Directeur – Bien. _Puis il reprit en se tournant vers nous_. Désolé pour ce petit incident Alec. C'est de plus en plus difficile de trouver du personnel qualifié. Comment vont ton père et tes oncles?

Alec – Ils vont bien, merci de le demander Alistair. Je te présente mon amie Beth, tu connais Demetri, et la petite chose à côté de lui c'est Bella, la meilleure amie de Beth.

Directeur – Enchanté les jeunes. Aller venez, vous devez être crevés, il faut vous reposer.

Alec – En fait, les filles auraient aussi besoin de manger un petit quelque chose si cela ne t'embête pas trop.

Alistair – Non, pas de soucis, il y a encore quelques cuisiniers je vais faire préparer deux plats et Robert se chargera de vous les apporter.

Alec – Merci, c'est gentil à toi, je sais qu'il est un peu tard pour tes employés.

Alistair – Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on leur aurait cuisiné quelque chose nous mêmes s'il le fallait.

Alec – Merci Alistair. Et toi alors, toujours célibataire vieille fripouille?

Alistair – En effet; j'ai croisé une charmante succube il n'y a pas longtemps ceci dit, on s'est bien amusés elle et moi. _Dit-il d'un ton grivois_.

Nous rions tous hormis Bella qui rougis de nouveau et semble gênée, se tortillant sur place.

Alistair – En voilà une bien timide, pas ton genre d'habitude de traîner avec ce genre de personne Alec. Et encore moins toi Demetri. Jane n'est pas avec vous?

Alec – Jane doit être de retour à Volterra et Bella est l'amie de Beth, en fait nous accompagnons justement ces deux jeunes femmes à Forks, mais nous voulions faire une halte par ici.

Alistair – Je vois. Depuis quand vous faites du baby sitting?

Beth – Depuis que les "bébés" sont sexys et ne braillent pas.

L'ami d'Alec me regarde et explose de rire avant de hocher la tête.

Alistair – Celle là je l'aime bien Alec, la laisse pas filer trop vite.

Alec – Je n'en avais pas l'intention. _Dit-il en me regardant avec un sourire que je lui rend_.

Alistair – Bien, aller les jeunes, on va vous enregistrer, puis je vous escorterais avec Robert.

Alec – Entendu.

Alistair passe derrière le comptoir suivi de Robert qui regarde le moindre faits et gestes de son patron sur l'écran de l'ordinateur de l'hôtel. A un moment, il écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche.

Robert – Mais monsieur c'est l'étage de...

Alistair – Mêlez-vous donc de vos affaires Robert et portez plutôt ces bagages au dernier étage.

Robert – Bien monsieur.

Nous nous retrouvions tous dans l'ascenseur avec un chariot sur lequel reposait tout nos bagages, je me calais dans les bras d'Alec, en fermant les yeux tout en écoutant Demetri, Bella, Alec et Alistair parler de notre court séjour dans la ville.

Alistair – Alors les jeunes, vous avez déjà des choses de prévues?

Demetri – Je ne crois pas.

Bella – Non, on a pas encore parlé de ce qu'on voulait faire pour nos derniers jours de liberté tous ensemble, on verra ça demain je pense.

Alistair – Portland n'est pas très loin d'ici pour faire un peu de shopping, vous devriez apprécier mesdemoiselles et ces messieurs pourront porter vos achats. _Dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix_.

Alec – Pourquoi pas, les filles choisiront après le petit déjeuner ce qu'elles ont envie de faire.

L'ascenseur secoue légèrement alors qu'une petite sonnette retentit le temps d'une seconde annonçant notre arrivée au dernier étage. Je me décolle un peu d'Alec mais garde un bras autour de sa taille alors que le sien enveloppe mes épaules, me gardant serrée contre lui. Nous suivons Alistair, Bella et Demetri sur les talons, et Richard avec les bagages. Le directeur de l'établissement s'arrête devant une porte portant une plaque métallique indiquant la suite « Comte Dracula ». Bien, on ne pouvait pas dire que les vampires manquaient d'humour après avoir vu un truc pareil. J'avais presque hâte de découvrir si l'intérieur était aussi cliché que l'annonçait le nom de la chambre. Il l'était sans vraiment l'être. C'était dans un style entre baroque et gothique dans les tons rouge, noir et violet. Il y avait un petit salon avec une télé écran géant et des sofas avec un frigo dans un coin de la pièce. De l'autre côté, deux portes menant à des chambres, dans l'une d'elle trônait un lit à baldaquin majestueux avec une base en fer forgé noire d'où cascade des rideaux de voiles noirs aussi, cachant à peine de notre vue les draps de soie rouges. Des tas d'oreillers à l'air moelleux se tenaient contre la tête de lit, je rêvais déjà de m'étaler dedans mais continue la visite avec les autres pour voir la salle d'eau. Elle est somptueuse, en marbre du sol au plafond, de l'évier à la grande baignoire. Des produits de bains de marque étaient déposés ici et là, ainsi qu'un gobelet en verre contenant quatre brosses à dents et du dentifrice. Un rideau cachait la baignoire à moitié, il était violet avec des bandes d'un violet plus clair en voiles. Un paravent isolait les toilettes, il y avait une représentation d'une ville pavée avec une place où trônait une fontaine représentant une sirène et des poissons volants dont l'eau retombait dans un grand bassin octogonal.

Alistair – Pendant que vous vous installez tranquillement, je vais aller voir où en est votre dîner.

Alec – Merci Alistair.

Pendant que le directeur s'en va, Demetri et Bella suivent le mouvement pour aller voir l'autre chambre. Pendant ce temps, je me colle contre Alec, et respire dans sa chemise son odeur.

Alec – Tu veux prendre un bain chérie?

Beth – Seulement si tu viens dedans avec moi.

Il rit et fais couleur de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire, je souris contre son torse. Nous prenons un long bain à nous câliner, puis nous laver et nous rincer pour enfin laisser la place à Bella qui était venue tambouriner à la porte quelques minutes plus tôt. Quand nous sortons de la salle de bain, le dîner attends dans le salon avec Demetri et Bella autour de la table en train de discuter avec Alistair.

Demetri – Vous avez enfin décidé de sortir de là tous les deux. On était à deux doigts d'enfoncer la porte mais on voulait pas tomber sur un spectacle perturbant.

Ils se mettent tous à rire alors que je rougis un peu pendant qu'Alec répond.

Alec – Comme si ça vous aurait dérangés bande de pervers.

Les deux hommes ne répondent pas mais leur sourire entendu est très clair quand à leurs pensées. Et je laisse Alec prendre la dernière chaise autour de la table pour ensuite me mettre sur ses genoux. Bella et moi mangeons tranquillement pendant que les trois vampires parlent un peu de leur famille. J'écoute seulement d'une oreille distraite alors que Bella semble perdue dans ses pensées. Puis Alistair nous laisse en nous souhaitant une bonne nuit, et je laisse Alec me porter jusqu'au lit, épuisée sans faire attention aux deux autres membres de notre petit groupe. Il me dépose sur le matelas moelleux et lorsque ma tête touche l'oreiller, il me recouvre avec le drap soyeux. Je tapote la place à côté de moi et lorsque je sens le matelas s'affaisser, je sombre dans un sommeil réparateur, mon corps se collant contre celui d'Alec inconsciemment. Le lendemain, Bella et moi faisons la grâce matinée, profitant jusqu'au dernier instant de nos confortables lits. Lorsque je me réveille, les rideaux sont bien fermés et Alec toujours à mes côtés. Le soleil est sûrement haut dans le ciel et ma vessie est sur le point d'exploser. Mon estomac gargouille bruyamment et le rire d'Alec emplit la pièce.

Beth – Hey ! C'est pas drôle du tout !

Alec – Bien sûr que si.

Beth – Je pourrais me vexer.

Alec – Je me ferais pardonner.

Beth – Comment ?

Alec – Comme tu voudras.

Beth – Vraiment ?

Alec – Vraiment.

Beth – Bien. Je ne suis pas vexée. Mais tu peux quand même m'enlacer ?

Son rire parvient à nouveau jusqu'à mes oreilles. Il se redresse, puis me prend dans ses bras, me redressant à mon tour. Je savoure son étreinte puis je m'écarte pour me lever du lit, il fallait vraiment que j'ailles au toilettes.

Beth – Moment humain. J'en ai besoin. Je vais occuper la salle de bain un moment, désolée. Tu peux aller voir si Bella est debout s'il te plaît ?

Alec – Bien sûr. Je te laisse te préparer. Je vais aller voir où en sont Bella et Demetri et savoir ce qu'ils veulent faire aujourd'hui.

Beth – Merci, tu es un amour.

Alec – C'est bien parce que c'est toi femme, tâche de ne pas oublier que je suis un être dangereux quand même et vas-y doucement sur les mots doux.

J'explose de rire en entrant dans la salle de bain et il me lance un clin d'œil alors que je referme la porte. Je prend une longue douche qui achève de me réveiller. Puis je rejoins la chambre pour enfiler des vêtements. Je prend un jean ajusté, un débardeur et une chemise d'Alec avec un ensemble de sous-vêtements et une paire de chaussettes. J'enfile le tout avec ma paire de converses et je passe dans le salon commun. Alec et Demetri sont assis en train de discuter de leur clan en Italie. Balle est certainement en train de se préparer.

Beth – Bonjour Dem'.

Demetri – Salut Beth.

Alec – Viens ma belle. _Dit-il en me tendant la main_.

Je m'avance jusqu'à saisir sa main qu'il sert autour de la mienne, puis d'une légère pression il m'attire à lui, m'asseyant sur ses genoux. L'un de ses bras serpente autour de ma taille, sa main se pose sur mon ventre et je souris alors que Demetri ricane. Bella arrive dans la pièce à ce moment là.

Bella - Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Alec – Rien.

Beth – Demetri devient fou.

Demetri – Ils sont tellement... tu viens de dire quoi petite peste ?

C'est à mon tour de ricaner alors que mon vampire se met à rire.

Bella - Ok... vous devenez tous fous en fait...

Tous – Pas du tout !

Bella - ….. Bien sûr que non...

Nous rions tous les quatre puis décidons de faire du shopping à Port Angeles aujourd'hui comme nous l'a suggéré Alistair. Faire les magasins n'est certainement ni ma passion, ni celle de Bella. Mais, de ce fait, nous nous comprenions et cela devenait assez plaisant de faire les boutiques l'une avec l'autre. Nous montions tous dans la voiture d'Alec, celui-ci au volant, Demetri à côté de lui et Bella et moi à l'arrière.

Bella – Alors comment ça se passe entre toi et monsieur beau gosse riche comme Crésus avec un oncle qui possède un hôtel de luxe ? _Chuchote-t-elle_.

Beth – Pas la peine de chuchoter, ils t'entendent de toute façon.

Bella – Bien sur que non, ne dit pas de bêtise, ils sont trop loin. Parle moins fort voyons !

Beth – Comme tu veux... _Chuchotais-je à mon tour._ Alors ça se passe bien avec Alec, mais vraiment, c'est quoi ce surnom à rallonge débile ?

Bella – Ben quoi ? Il est très bien ce petit nom je trouve.

Beth – Pas du tout. C'est un concentré de dédain et de préjugés.

Bella – Bon d'accord. Je vais en chercher un autre, pas la peine de s'emporter.

Beth – Bella.

Bella – Hm ?!

Beth – Si nous mangions toutes les deux ce midi qu'en dis-tu ?

Bella – Pourquoi pas !

Nous nous sourions, complices. La voiture s'arrête, garée dans ce qui semble être la rue principale de Port Angeles. Nous descendons tous de voiture et Alec vient prendre ma main. Mon sourire s'agrandit. Nous déambulons un moment avant que Demetri ne nous traîne tous dans un magasin de musique. Il y avait des instruments, des lecteurs, des CDs, un peu de tout ce qui touche à la musique.

Demetri – C'est le paradis ici. J'adore cette boutique !

Puis il nous laisse tous en plan pour vagabonder dans les rayons. Haussant les épaules, je décide de flâner aussi entre les instruments. Alec ne lâche pas ma main, me suivant de près.

Alec – Tu joues d'un instrument ?

Beth – Hm... Et bien ça se pourrait que oui... Et toi ?

Alec – Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non...

Nous rions ensemble et rejoignons Bella qui regarde les disques.

Beth – Voyons voir, classique, pop rock, classique. Pas trop mal.

Bella – Contente que tu approuves mes choix musicaux parce que c'est pour avoir autre chose que la radio ou du métal dans ton tacot.

Beth – Hey ! N'insulte pas ma voiture !

Bella – Alors, tu veux lequel ?

Beth – Celui de Bach.

Bella – Mais Debubssy est bien mieux.

Beth – C'est Bach ou du métal.

Bella – Va pour Bach, espèce de criminelle musicale.

Alec rit de bon cœur et nous partons tous à la recherche de Demetri avant de passer en caisse. Au détour d'une allée, nous tombons sur un magnifique piano à queue. J'effleure les touches du bout des doigts.

Alec – Pianiste hein ?

Beth – Toi aussi. N'est-ce-pas ?

Alec – Je sais en jouer c'est vrai.

Beth – Quel est ton instrument principal ?

Alec – Devine.

Beth – J'aurais une récompense si je trouve monsieur Volturi ?

Alec – D'accord.

Beth – Très bien. Je te donne ma réponse bientôt.

Bella – Moi je parie sur la guitare ou la basse.

Beth – Hm... Je ne pense pas...

Finalement, nous mettons la main sur Demetri au rayon chaîne HI-Fi et hauts parleurs, en grande discussion avec un vendeur sur les meilleurs enceintes avec amplificateur de basses.

Alec – Aro va te tuer si tu fais ça.

Demetri – Bien sûr que non.

Alec – Alors Caïus va le faire.

Demetri – Aro ne le laissera pas faire.

Alec – Jane te fera souffrir au point que tu les supplient de le faire.

Demetri – Hm... T'as raison...

Alec – Bien entendu, j'ai toujours raison, surtout quand il s'agit de Jane.

Demetri grogne dans sa barbe inexistante sous le sourire goguenard d'Alec et mon rire.

Bella – Qui est Jane ?

Demetri – Personne.

Alec – Personne ? Attend que je lui dise.

Demetri – Tu me ferais pas ça quand même ?!

Alec – Si.

Demetri – Je ferais tout ce tu veux si tu lui dis pas.

Alec – Tout ?

Demetri – N'importe quoi !

Beth – Quoi, t'as peur de sa sœur à ce point là ? Un grand gaillard comme toi ?

Demetri – On voit bien que tu ne la connais pas encore...

Bella - Tu as une sœur ?

Alec – En effet.  
Bella - Plus vieille ou plus jeune que toi toi ?

Alec – Du même âge.

Bella – T'as une sœur jumelle ?!

Alec – Oui.

Bella – Ben ça alors, je l'aurais jamais deviné !

Alec – Pourquoi c'est si étonnant que ça ?

Bella – Je ne sais pas... C'est juste étonnant c'est tout.

Demetri – Pas tant que ça.

Bella - Peut-être parce que tu les connais bien mais moi je trouve ça très étonnant. Pas toi Beth ?

Beth – Bof... Pas vraiment...

Bella – Bon. Si vous le dites. Et toi Demetri, tu joues d'un instrument ?

Demetri De la batterie. Et un peu de guitare. Pourquoi ?

Bella – Pour poursuivre la conversation précédente. Beth est une pianiste paraît-il. Et Alec en joue aussi mais pas seulement. Beth doit deviner de quoi il joue d'autre. Moi je pense à la guitare ou à la basse.

Alec – Je savais pas que tu pouvais parler autant que ça. Je suis surpris.

Demetri – Surpris et impressionné.

Beth – Bandes de sadiques !

Demetri – Mais elle rougit si bien...

Bella cache son visage dans ses mains, nous faisant tous rire, puis nous passons à la caisse pour payer le CD pour la voiture. Puis nous continuons notre balade dans Port Angeles jusqu'à un magasin de vêtements.

Bella – Ici. J'ai besoin de quelques affaires.

Beth – Je trouverais peut-être une ou deux choses aussi.

Alec – Un défilé ?

Beth – Non.

Bella – Sûrement pas.

Demetri – Dommage, ça devenait enfin intéressant de vous accompagner.

Beth – Pervers !

Demetri – Pas du tout !

Beth – Si tu l'es.

Demetri – Non je le suis pas. Alec aide moi tu veux.

Alec – Désolé mec, tu l'es.

Demetri – Mais pas du tout ! Bella !

Bella – Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais je pense que tu l'es. Définitivement !

Demetri – C'est injuste, vous vous liguez contre moi !

Beth – Pauvre Demetri, on devrait peut-être appeler Jane pour te réconforter ?

Demetri – Très drôle morveuse !

Bella – Morveuse ?

Demetri – Ben quoi ?

Bella – Ton répertoire d'insultes s'arrête à morveuse ? Sérieusement ?

Alec – Il voulait pas l'insulter, juste la taquiner, dire que c'était une gamine.

Bella – Il ne paraît pas beaucoup plus vieux que nous.

Beth – Tu plaisantes ! C'est une momie !

Nous explosons de rire sous la mine incompréhensive de Bella. 

Demetri – Je suis pas si vieux que ça, mais merci Beth.

Beth – C'est toujours un plaisir l'ancêtre. _Le taquinais-je_.

Bella – Hey ! J'aime bien ce surnom !

Demetri – Mais qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ça ?

Beth – Doit-on vraiment tenir compte de toutes tes bêtises ? _Lui demandais-je dans un énorme sourire_.

Demetri – C'est vraiment pas nécessaire, je t'assure.

Alec – Dommage, ça aurait été amusant.

Pendant ce temps, nous flânions de rayons en rayons et alors que les mains de Bella se remplissaient, j'avais juste pris un jean un peu large et un débardeur blanc uni. Au détour d'une allée, je vois une magnifique robe à bretelles fines avec un décolleté en cache-cœur dans un tissus plissé descendant jusqu'aux pieds, dans un dégradé de vert clair, avec une ceinture de soie sous les seins. Puis des couches de tissus fins en voiles transparents sur le bas de la robe depuis la ceinture. Elle est vraiment superbe, je frôle le tissus du bout des doigts. C'est une matière douce et fine, ça doit être agréable à porter.

Alec – Elle t'irait merveilleusement bien.

Je me retourne dans un sursaut, une main sur mon cœur, je me suis même mordu la lèvre sous la surprise. Lorsque je relève la tête, les yeux d'Alec fixent mes lèvres ensanglantées, les pupilles noires comme du charbon. Je passe ma langue sur celles-ci pour récupérer le précieux liquide tentateur mais le mal est fait. Alec saute sur ma bouche, dans un baiser dévorant et sa langue vient laper mon sang sur mes lèvres puis dans ma bouche. Malgré moi, je gémis et me colle contre lui. A bout de souffle, je recule mon visage du sien quelques secondes pour respirer puis je colle à nouveau mes lèvres aux siennes, d'abord doucement, puis plus profondément. Ses mains glissent langoureusement contre mes flancs et lorsque je manque à nouveau d'air, il descend picorer mon cou alors que je peine à reprendre ma respiration.

Alec – C'est vrai tu sais.

Beth – Hm?

Alec – La robe. Elle serait très jolie sur toi.

Beth – Ah... oui... la robe. J'avais oublié.

Nous rions alors qu'Alec éloigne légèrement son corps du mien.

Alec – Veux-tu bien l'essayer pour moi ma belle ?

Beth – Je ne sais pas trop Alec...

Alec – S'il te plaît.

Beth – Cette robe est bien trop belle, et aussi bien trop chère. Sans compter que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de la porter.

Alec – Porte la pour moi alors. Cela me ferait plaisir de te voir dedans.

Beth – Bon, alors d'accord.

Alec – Merci ma chérie.

Je prend la robe dans ma taille et je me dirige vers les cabines d'essayages avec mes quelques articles. Je passe d'abord le jean et le débardeur après avoir retirer mes propres vêtements, puis je me regarde dans le miroir. Je ne peux empêcher la pensée que je suis ordinaire, quelconque, de passer par mon esprit. A côté d'Alec, je suis tellement banale. Je soupire et regarde à nouveau mon reflet. Toutes pensées négatives mises à part, je trouve que ce pantalon est agréable à porter et plutôt joli à regarder avec sa coupe un peu large, et le débardeur un peu plus ajusté à mon corps complète plutôt bien ma tenue. Avec une chemise par dessus, ce sera parfait je pense. Je quitte les vêtements et fixe la robe un instant. Puis-je vraiment la mettre ? Non. Puis-je la mettre pour Alec ? Oui. Je passe donc délicatement le tissus par dessus ma tête et le laisse glisser le long de mon corps et tomber sur mes jambes. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Est-ce vraiment moi ? Pourtant oui, c'est bien moi. Une robe peut-elle changer l'apparence d'une personne à ce point ? Apparemment oui. Finalement, je me décide de sortir de la petite cabine au bout de quelques secondes, ou de quelques minutes peut-être. Alec me regarde de la tête aux pieds et des pieds à la tête sans rien dire. J'angoisse un peu jusqu'à ce que je croise ses yeux. Littéralement noirs de désirs.

Alec – Tu es vraiment magnifique. Elle te va à ravir.

Sans pouvoir le contrôler, je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles sous le compliment.

Beth – M... merci...

Gênée au possible, je mordille ma lèvre blessée. Alec me sourit, Bella arrive vers nous à ce moment là, je rentre précipitamment dans la cabine à nouveau pour enlever la robe et remettre mes vêtements. Je sors avec les vêtements que j'ai essayé dans mes mains. Alec est toujours là, avec Demetri.

Demetri – Quoi tu vas même pas nous montrer tes trouvailles ?

Beth – Je ne suis pas un mannequin je te signale Demetri.

Demetri – Et alors ?

Beth – Alors non, je ne vais pas vous les montrer, c'est trop embarrassant.

Demetri – Pourquoi ?

Beth – Parce...

Alec – Elle est pudique, laisse la donc tranquille frangin.

Demetri – Hey ne t'y mets pas toi !

Beth – Demande donc à Bella si tu veux un défilé.

Demetri – Si elle le fait, tu le fais.

Beth – Non.  
Demetri – Pourquoi ?

Beth – Parce que. C'est hors de question.

Demetri – Tu n'es vraiment pas cool. Cette robe à l'air vraiment belle.

Je regarde le tissus entre mes mains, puis Demetri, et lorsque Bella ressort de la cabine, je vais reposer la fameuse robe dans le rayon. Puis je reviens vers les cabines rejoindre les autres, mais Alec n'est plus là.

Beth – Demetri, où est passé Alec ?

Demetri – Pourquoi tu peux plus te passer de lui petite perverse ?

Beth – Espèce de sale...

Bella ressort de la cabine avec une robe magnifique, stoppant là ma réplique.

Bella – Alors ? Dites quelque chose ?

Beth – Tu es vraiment très belle, dommage que tu t'habille toujours si mal en fait...

Bella – Tu peux parler toi. _Rit-elle._

Je dois admettre qu'elle n'a pas tort. Je n'ai jamais cherché à me mettre en valeur avec mes fringues. Alors je ne dis rien de plus.

Demetri – Tu es superbe Bella, à croquer, vraiment._ Dit-il avec un clin d'œil._

Beth – Vraiment Dem, tu es incorrigible.

Nous rions tous les trois. Puis mes yeux parcourent ce qu'ils peuvent voir du magasin.

Demetri – Tu peux parler, tu n'es pas mieux que moi. Aucune trace de ton ronchon ?

Beth – Alec n'est pas ronchon. Et il n'est pas à moi.

Demetri – Si il est ronchon, et puis je n'ai pas dis que je parlais d'Alec, c'est toi qui l'as dis.

Beth – Et de qui d'autre parlerais-tu ?

Demetri – De James ?

Beth – Hm... _bougonnais-je de mauvaise foi_.

Les deux autres se mettent à rire, lorsque Alec revient vers nous, comme si de rien n'était. Il me prend dans ses bras et malgré moi je soupire de bien être. Aussi bête que ça puisse paraître, il m'avait manqué pendant ces quelques minutes. J'en venais à me demander, comme pour James lorsque j'ai su que j'allais quitter Phoenix, si j'allais supporter d'être séparée de lui. Mais quoiqu'il en soit au final, je le serais alors j'allais devoir m'y faire. Tôt ou tard il ne pourrait plus trouver d'excuses et devrait retourner chez lui, en Italie. Bella retourne dans la cabine et en ressort quelques instants plus tard avec une nouvelle tenue que nous complimentons tous, puis une autre et nous mettons un bémol sur le haut bien trop transparent, puis une dernière que nous approuvons à l'unanimité. Bella décide de se faire plaisir et de prendre le tout sauf le haut blanc que nous lui avons déconseillé. Et je prend aussi mes deux articles, après tout, pour une fois je peux bien m'acheter deux fringues. Finalement nous nous dirigeons vers la caisse.

Je pose mes deux affaires, et je laisse le caissier s'en occuper, puis je règle, et Alec porte galamment mon sac. Alors que l'employé s'occupe de Bella. Je le remercie en l'embrassant tendrement, serrée contre lui, jusqu'à ce que Bella ait payé. Nous nous partageons ses sacs, Demetri en porte deux et moi et Bella, un chacune.

Bella – Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Je suis contente de mes trouvailles.

Beth – Tant mieux alors Bella. Et bien voilà. C'est fini. Tu as dit à ton père que tu arrivais ce soir ou demain à Forks ?

Bella – Ce soir normalement, mais je peux toujours l'appeler et négocier.

Beth – Avec un chef de police, tu veux tous nous faire arrêter pour t'avoir séquestré ?

Nous rions tous les quatre et prenons la route de l'hôtel d'Alistair pour faire nos bagages et prendre la direction de Forks. Nous mettons une heure pour revenir à l'hôtel, et une autre pour ranger toutes nos affaires dans les voitures et faire nos adieux à Alistair. Puis nous prenons la route de Forks vers les midi.

Bella – On aurait pu manger à l'hôtel tout de même, tu abuses Beth.

Beth – Alistair est trop gentil, il nous aurait certainement concocté l'un de ses meilleurs plats, mais ne nous aurait pas fait payer, je ne voulais pas abuser de sa gentillesse Bella.

Alec – Cela lui aurait fait plaisir de le faire Beth.

Beth – Peut-être mais c'est très gênant.

Bella – Tu devrais profiter un peu plus de ce que l'on te donne.

Beth – Mais on ne m'a jamais rien donné avant que je rencontre James, tout se paye, même les " cadeaux " tu finis par découvrir tôt ou tard qu'en fait ils ont un prix, rien n'est gratuit dans mon monde. Je suis désolée Bella mais je suis comme ça.

Bella – Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Beth – Je sais, c'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter.

Demetri – Bon, qui monte avec qui ?

Bella – Pitié pas le pot de yahourt.

Beth – T'es une vraie petite princesse toi. Fais attention Alec, elle va prendre goût à ta voiture.

Alec – Ce n'est pas grave. Vous savez quoi, les filles vous n'avez qu'à prendre ma voiture, et moi et Demetri on amène l'autre jusqu'à bon port.

Demetri – Oh non, pourquoi je dois prendre le tas de ferraille ?

Beth – Tu n'as qu'à courir si ma voiture ne te convient pas vieillard !

Demetri – Je le ferais volontiers s'il n'y avait pas autant de soleil morveuse !

Beth – C'est dommage, on dirait que tu vas voyager dans ma boîte de conserve ambulante alors.

Nous rions tous un peu alors que Demetri bougonne. Puis nous prenons la route. Il est agréable de conduire la voiture d'Alec je dois dire. Nous continuons la route en chantant à tue-tête comme les adolescentes que nous étions, et même si Bella ne s'en doute pas, je peux jurer que le rire de Demetri est parvenu jusqu'à nos oreilles alors que nous entrons dans l'état de Washington. Alors que nous sommes à un peu plus de la moitié de cette dernière portion de notre voyage, nous nous arrêtons pour manger quelque chose dans un fast food.

Demetri – Vous n'allez pas manger ça quand même ? Grimace-t-il.

Bella – Bien sûr que si. Enfin, tu sais dans quel trou paumé on se dirige ? C'est peut-être le dernier qu'on croisera.

Demetri – C'est plutôt une bonne chose si tu veux mon avis.

Bella – Quoi, ils n'ont pas de fast food en Italie ?

Demetri – Si. Mais Dieu merci, aucun à Volterra ou aux environs.

Bella – Pas très fan de la mal bouffe on dirait.

Demetri – Le cholestérol à mauvais goût.

Beth – Et le diabète aussi.

Alec – Et la tension... n'en parlons pas.

Bella affiche une mine entre surprise et incrédulité, nous explosons tous de rire sans pouvoir nous retenir plus longtemps.

Bella – Arrêtez de toujours me faire marcher...

Beth – Tu marches pas. Tu cours. _Ris-je_.

Bella – Tu n'es qu'une petite traîtresse. Tu t'associes à eux contre moi.

Beth – Mais tu fais toujours des têtes tellement drôles.  
Bella – Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante.

Beth – Vraiment ? _Demandais-je avec une petite moue_.

La journée a été riche et amusante, malheureusement plus les heures s'écoulaient et plus nous nous rapprochions de l'inévitable séparation de notre petit groupe. Cela me fendais le cœur mais ne semblait pas affecter Bella plus que ça. Je pensais pourtant qu'elle s'était un peu rapprochée de Demetri pendant notre petit voyage à travers le pays. Mais il semblerait que j'ai eu tort. Je me prend vraiment la tête pour rien, je dois juste profiter du moment présent, avec eux tous. Nous roulons tout le reste de la journée sur les routes jusqu'au soir. A notre entrée dans la ville de Forks, il est un peu plus de 21h. Nous avons un peu dépassé le programme, mais cette dernière journée était ce dont nous avions tous besoin. Je m'arrête sur la bas côté et les garçons en font de même derrière nous à peine un instant plus tard. Nous sortons alors tous les quatre des voitures pour discuter et échanger à nouveau les véhicules.

Beth – Bien, nous y voilà. Ton père sait que tu arrive dans quelques instants ?

Bella – Il nous attend déjà sûrement sur le perron. _Rit-elle_.

Beth – Alors on va reprendre mon vieux tacot pour le rejoindre et te déposer. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux y aller juste entre fille je pense. On voudrait pas que le shérif sorte son fusil. _Dis-je dans un clin d'œil_.

Tous les autres rient mais nous avons tous le cœur un peu lourd en sachant que c'est peut-être un adieu pur et simple.

Demetri – Vous devriez y aller les filles, on ne voudrait pas non plus que le shérif débarque ici en voiture de fonction et trouve sa fille avec de vils mâles. _Dit-il en riant, mais un peu moins enthousiaste que d'ordinaire malgré tout_.

Beth – Dem a raison. On devrait y aller. C'est le moment.

Bella – Pourquoi tout ceci résonne comme des adieux ?

Beth – Il faut se rendre à l'évidence Bella, toi tu vis ici, mais Alec et Demetri vont devoir repartir en Italie et moi et bien, je vais rejoindre Seattle je pense, comme ce qui était prévu. _Souris-je tristement_.

Bella – Mais non, Beth... mais... je pensais que...

Beth – Rien a changé Belli Bell, on doit tous reprendre le cours de notre vie maintenant. Il est temps. _Lui souris-je alors qu'elle se mettait à sangloter_.

Bella – Mais Beth, je ne veux pas rester ici toute seule, je pensais que tu serais avec moi, comme à Phoenix mais ici à Forks.

Beth – Je suis désolée Bella, je...

Alec – La nuit porte conseille, on devrait peut-être tous se reposer et reparler de tout ça demain à tête reposée. Qu'en dites-vous les filles ?

Bella – Oui, bien entendu. Demain ce sera plus clair. Rentrons à la maison.

Beth – Je te ramène tout de suite. Juste un instant je te prie Bella. _Dis-je en m'avançant vers Alec, le cœur au bord des lèvres_.

Je me colle contre le vampire que j'ai appris à aimer et à chérir ces dernières semaines. Et des larmes coulent le long de mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter.

Beth – Tu me manquera... tellement.

Alec – Hey. Je suis à un coup de fil, tu te souviens ?

Beth – Je sais... mais ce ne sera pas pareil.

Alec – Tu as besoin de te reposer princesse. Je suis certain qu'on trouvera une solution acceptable pour tout le monde demain.

Beth – Je te crois. Alec ?

Alec – Oui chérie ?

Beth – Je pourrais te téléphoner cette nuit si jamais...

Alec – Toujours me belle, quand tu voudras, dès que tu en auras besoin. Je répondrais toujours.

Beth – Je t'aime Alec. _Dis-je la voix brisée par un sanglot_.

Alec – Je t'aime aussi princesse.

J'embrasse une dernière fois celui qui a partagé tant de choses avec moi en peu de temps et Demetri doit presque tirer de toutes ses forces Alec pour séparer nos lèvres et le guider vers leur automobile alors que Bella me traîne vers la notre, je suis atone, et ma vue est brouillée par mes larmes, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir conduire les quelques mètres qu'il nous reste à parcourir pour arriver chez elle. D'ailleurs mon amie semble le comprendre, puisqu'elle m'installe sur le siège passager avant de prendre le volant. Je ne quitte pas Alec des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de portée de ma faible vue d'humaine où mon regard reste plongé dans le néant dans la dernière direction où j'ai pu voir mon vampire. Mon cœur saignait, et hurlait en moi comme une furie, et j'avais envie de hurler avec lui, mais je n'étais pas seule.

Bella – Beth, tu es sûre que ça va aller, tu es vraiment très pâle.

Beth – Je... Arrête la voiture ! Hurlais-je.

A peine a-t-elle ralentit suffisamment que je sors de l'habitacle pour vomir sur le bas côté. Bella arrive à côté de moi, me caressant le dos gentiment alors que je pleure et renifle à côté d'une flaque de vomi dégoûtante.

Bella – Là, ça va aller, tout va s'arranger j'en suis sûre.

Je ris, jaune, mais je ris parce que vidée de toute énergie et de toute positivité c'est tout ce que j'arrive encore à faire.

Beth – C'est aussi ce que disais l'assistante sociale quelques jours avant que je m'enfuie de chez ma troisième famille d'accueil juste à temps pour ne pas finir violée par l'homme qui était censé prendre soin de moi, alors pardonne moi si je ne crois pas que tout va bien finir, parce que je crois que la vie est une pute et que je vais juste finir baisée. Voilà ce que je crois.

Bella – Beth ! _Crie-t-elle à moitié choquée et à moitié inquiète_.

Beth – Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'irais bien, j'ai toujours survécu. Je continuerais. On doit se remettre en route, on perd du temps, le shérif va s'inquiéter.

Nous remontons en voiture, et je décide de me reprendre en main, je sèche une bonne fois mes larmes, et je prend le volant sous l'œil inquiet et vigilent de Bella. Elle m'indique gentiment l'itinéraire jusqu'à sa maison même si je sens bien qu'elle voudrait me parler de tout autre chose. Lorsque nous arrivons, mon amie me surveille toujours du coin de l'œil et je force un sourire sur mes lèvres, pour la rassurer et pour ne pas me montrer faible devant son père. Ce dernier nous attend d'ailleurs bel et bien sur le pas de sa porte comme Bella me l'avait dit. Je laisse mon amie descendre en premier, puis je sors pour l'aider avec ses bagages. Une fois ceux ci, hors du coffre, nous les portons jusque son père, qui me jauge avec son regard de shérif à n'en pas douter.

Beth – Enchantée de vous rencontrer monsieur Swan. Je suis Beth, une amie de Bella.

Charlie – Hm... Oui, Renée m'a parlé de toi. Vous êtes en retard._ Il fait une pause avant de poursuivre_. Comment vas-tu Bells ? _Demande-t-il plus tendrement en se tournant vers sa fille unique_.

Bella – Super bien ! Je suis crevée mais ce voyage a été vraiment génial Charlie. Désolée pour le retard, on a fait un peu de shopping avant de partir. Du coup on a décollés vers les midi au lieu de partir le matin en nous levant.

Charlie – Ok. Aller rentre vite te reposer.

Bella – Oui, merci Charlie. Beth peut rester pour ce soir s'il te plaît ?

La tête de son père est entre surprise, agacement, inquiétude et réflexion intense.

Beth – Ce ne sera vraiment pas nécessaire, je ferais mieux d'y aller tout de suite.

Bella – Non...  
Charlie – Si ton amie veut rentrer chez elle, nous n'allons pas la retenir contre son gré Bella.

Bella – Mais...

Beth – Monsieur, ça été un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, bonne soirée à vous deux.

Bella – Beth, ne reprend pas la route dans cet état je t'en prie, c'est dangereux.

Beth – Ne t'en fais pas, je vais me reposer un peu avant d'aller à Seattle. Lui souris-je.

Bella – Alors reposes toi ici.

Beth – Non merci, tu es gentille mais j'ai des choses à régler.

Bella – Beth...

Beth – Je te téléphone bientôt Bella. Dès que je serais installée.

Bella – Demain, tu appelles demain Beth.

Beth – Si tu veux. A demain alors.

Bella – A demain. _Dit-elle morose et inquiète_.

Beth – Hey, t'en fais pas, ça va aller, je vais rouler et ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à ma prochaine destination !

Bella – Si tu le dis... Mais je ne te crois pas quand même.

Je lui fais un pauvre sourire avant de littéralement m'enfuir jusqu'à ma voiture, puis de conduire hors de son allée, et hors de la ville. A la sortie de Forks m'attendaient cependant quatre personnes, plantées au milieu de la route. Alec, Demetri et deux jeunes femmes. Je m'arrête sur le bas côté et descends de la voiture un peu perplexe.

Beth – Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Demetri – On pensait que tu resterais chez Bella cette nuit.

Alec – Du coup, on comptait t'annoncer la nouvelle que demain.

Demetri – Mais tu es partie...

Beth – Vous m'espionnez ?

Alec – Bien sûr que non.

Demetri – C'est Alice qui nous a prévenus.

La plus petite des deux filles sourit en me faisant un signe de la main. On dirait presque qu'elle sautille sur place.

Beth – Je ne suis pas certaine de bien comprendre...

Alec – Je t'expliquerais tout en détail, plus tard, promis.

Demetri – On va rester ici avec vous quelques temps ! _Annonce-t-il avec l'entrain et la joie d'un gosse. _

Beth – Ici ? A Forks ? Quelques temps ?

Alice – Oui, ils restent chez nous.

Beth – Des vampires résident à Forks ? _Demandais-je étonnée._

Alice – Oui, nous nous sommes installés il y a un an.

Beth – Hm... Vos yeux sont différents des vampires que je connais...

Rosalie – Tu connais d'autres vampires ? D'autres que ces deux là je veux dire ?

Beth – Oui, j'en connais deux autres, pourquoi ?

Alice – Nous sommes curieuses, excuses nous. Mais je suis sûre que nous aurons l'occasion d'en parler plus tard.

Demetri – La curiosité est un vilain défaut mes jolies. _Dit-il dans un clin d'œil avant de rire sous le regard noir de la grande fille blonde._

Beth – Bon ben, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je suis fatiguée et j'ai encore de la route à faire alors je vais vous laisser.

Rosalie – Tu devrais rester, au moins cette nuit, tu pourrais avoir un accident autrement.

Beth – Je ne peux pas.

Rosalie – Pourquoi pas ?

Beth – C'est à dire que... je n'ai nulle part où aller ici... Dis-je gênée.

Rosalie – Dans ce cas, je peux t'aider, là où je serais, tu seras la bienvenue.

Je vois Alec et Demetri la remercier et la jeune femme leur faire un signe de la tête en retour. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire... Hésitante mais surtout épuisée, je finis par acquiescer.

Beth – Entendu, merci beaucoup à toi. _Lui répondis-je sincèrement_.

Rosalie – Pas de quoi. Je suis Rosalie Hale, enchantée.

Beth – Beth March.

Alice – Comme celle du livre ?

Beth – C'est ça, mes parents devaient probablement avoir le sens de l'humour...

Rosalie – Notre maison se trouve un peu isolée au Nord de la ville. Tu pourras te reposer en paix.

Beth – Merci à toi. Je vous retrouve là bas alors.

Rosalie – Entendu. A tout de suite.

Demetri - Le dernier arrivé paye une tournée !

Rosalie – Tu payes une tournée et tu te tais ?_ Grogne-t-elle._

Malgré moi, un sourire amusé prend place sur mes lèvres, seigneur, j'aime déjà cette fille, elle a du mordant ça c'est sûr. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle soit un vampire, non.

Alice – Quelqu'un devrait monter avec elle. Je pourrais lui indiquer la route. Je suis sûre que nous serons de grandes amies.

Beth – Euh... _Commençais-je un peu gênée et réticente._

Alec – Je vais accompagner Beth, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

Beth – D'accord ! _M'exclamais-je de soulagement_.

Demetri et Rosalie rient alors que la petite brune semble bouder comme le ferait une enfant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Alec vient jusqu'à moi, tout doucement comme s'il avait peur que je ne m'enfuie dans l'autre sens à tout instant. Mais comment le pourrais-je alors qu'il vient près de moi de cette manière, son corps parfait se mouvant souplement dans ma direction avec sur le visage un sourire tendre que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir d'où ils étaient. Lorsqu'il arrive tout près de moi, il chuchote à mon oreille.

Alec – Tu m'as manqué princesse.

Et je lui répond de la même manière.

Beth – Tu m'as manqué aussi Alec.

Il me serre contre lui et je me colle volontiers à son corps de marbre frais. Un raclement de gorge nous sépare l'un de l'autre. Rosalie et Demetri ont disparus de mon champs de vision, j'en conclus donc qu'Alice est la responsable de ce bruit.

Alec – Très bien, nous y allons maman. _Soupire-t-il avant de me faire un clin d'œil._

Nous montons en voiture, Alec prend le volant et je le regarde un long moment avant de tourner la tête pour voir le paysage à travers la vitre. Nous traversons à nouveau Forks en sens inverse, je crois reconnaître la rue où nous avons tourné avec Bella un peu plus tôt. Puis à un moment, les rues du centre ville laissent place à la forêt. Les hauts arbres, la lune, la route déserte et peu éclairée, j'ouvre la fenêtre en grand. L'odeur boisée entre dans l'habitacle avec une arrière senteur de menthe ou d'eucalyptus. Je soupire de bien-être. Et je vois Alec sourire en coin.

Beth – Quoi ?

Alec – Tu te sens assez dépaysée, ça va ?

Beth – Ouais. Mieux que jamais. Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête à cet instant. Toi et moi, cette forêt, cette odeur et ce clair de lune.

Alec – Tu veux qu'on s'arrête un moment ?

Beth – S'il te plaît. _Lui souris-je reconnaissante._

La voiture ralentit jusqu'à se stopper sur le bas côté de la route. Je prend la main du vampire à côté de moi et ferme les yeux une minute. Je les ouvres à nouveau lorsque je sens des lèvres fraîches contre mon cou. Je souris et caresse les cheveux d'Alec.

Beth – As-tu... faim ? Soif ? Comment dites-vous d'ailleurs ?

Alec – En général, on parle plutôt de soif. Mais ça va, je peux encore tenir un peu.

Beth – D'accord.

Je me penche un peu pour cueillir ses lèvres des miennes.

Alec – On devrait y aller ou bien ils vont revenir nous chercher.

Beth – Nous n'avons pas étés aussi longs que ça.

Alec – On pourrait croire que des vampires ayant l'éternité devant eux soient patients mais la curiosité continue de les ronger au delà de leur humanité, malgré les siècles qui s'écoulent.

Je ris et Alec démarre la voiture en souriant également.

Beth – Dommage, tester leurs capacités d'attente serait très tentant et très amusant si une douche et un lit n'étaient pas aussi indispensables pour moi...

Alec rit franchement cette fois en secouant la tête, mi-amusé mi-dépité. Nous roulons encore cinq minutes peut-être même un peu moins avant de tourner sur un chemin de terre isolé et sinueux. Puis encore deux ou trois minutes après, nous débouchons sur une magnifique villa, entièrement blanche avec nombreuses fenêtres et baies vitrées.

Beth – Wow. Cette maison est superbe.

Alec – Esmée est très douée. Elle est décoratrice d'intérieur et architecte. Elle fait des merveilles avec toutes les maisons de la famille Cullen et celles des Denali.

Beth – Je vois. Ces gens... ils sont... riches. Pas vrai ?

Alec – Plutôt ouais. Mais tu sais bien que l'argent n'achète pas tout.

Beth – Non, en effet. _Souris-je_.

Alec – On entre ?

Beth – Entendu.

Nous sortons de la voiture, Alec prend mes bagages et nous allons jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvre avant même que nous ayons sonné ou frappé. Derrière elle, se trouve une femme magnifique, trentenaire, aux longues boucles caramel et aux yeux dorés comme ceux de Rosalie ou Alice.

Femme – Bienvenue à toi ! Entres, je t'en prie. Je suis Esmée Cullen.

Beth – Enchantée madame.

Esmée – Tu peux m'appeler Esmée. _Sourit-elle._

Je lui souris doucement, gênée de me trouver là. Nous la suivons à l'intérieur jusqu'au salon, où nous attendent les autres. Et si la main d'Alec n'avait pas été posée dans le creux de mes reins pour me retenir, j'aurais eu un mouvement instinctif de recul face à autant d'inconnus, surtout masculins. Le clan Cullen semble être plutôt nombreux de mon point de vue.

Esmée - Ne sois pas timide, entres.

Je décide de me mettre juste devant Alec qui passe ses bras autour de moi en collant mon dos contre son torse sous le regard surprit de la plupart des personnes présentent dans la pièce hormis peut-être Demetri et Alice. Un homme blond semblant avoir la trentaine également parle alors.

Homme – Je suis Carlisle Cullen. Ravi de te rencontrer.

Beth – Moi également monsieur Cullen.

Carlisle – Je te présente ma famille. Mon épouse et compagne Esmée, mes filles Alice et Rosalie et mes fils Edward, Emmett et Jasper.

Chacune des personnes me fait un signe de tête lorsque leur nom est cité. Je hoche la tête à la fin de sa présentation, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir retenu qui est qui parmi les garçons. Le voyage et les émotions des séparations m'avaient mis K.O mais je ne voulais pas paraître malpolie ou plaintive, aussi luttais-je contre la fatigue en me concentrant pour écouter attentivement la conversation sur leur régime alimentaire, cause de leurs yeux différents de ceux des autres. Je prend juste un peu plus appuis sur Alec que la normale, qui pourtant ne bronche pas contre mon poids. Au fil de la conversation, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me tenir éveillé, et je ferme les yeux par intermittence, tout en continuant de suivre les explications des Cullen. Sans compter que je ne suis vraiment pas aidée. Je lutte contre le sommeil avec une main qui passe régulièrement dans mes cheveux ou sur mon ventre et ma hanche en de douces caresses reposantes. Allez garder les yeux ouverts avec ça vous.

Beth – Arrête, je vais ronronner. _Dis-je tout bas pour Alec_.

Je sens son torse se soulever avant même d'entendre le son mélodieux de son rire. Ce qui me surprend le plus c'est que le colosse des Cullen rit aussi et que les autres ont un sourire amusé. C'est comme s'ils... Oh la poisse, James ne pouvais-tu pas être clair et net lorsque tu me donnais des informations, me voilà bien moi maintenant... Je demandais néanmoins confirmation à Alec, juste au cas ou.

Beth - ... Quand James disait que vos sens étaient décuplés, l'ouïe est à quel point?

Alec – Assurément parfaite, on entendrait une mouche voler de l'autre côté de la rivière en nous concentrant.

Beth – Je m'en doutais... mais là du coup, je suis vraiment gênée, désolée.

Emmett – C'est pas grave, c'était super drôle, chaton. _Ajoute-il avec un clin d'œil_.

Naturellement, je me met à rougir comme une pivoine à cause du surnom.

Carlisle – Nous devrions laisser cette pauvre jeune fille aller se reposer maintenant.

Esmée – Tu as raison. Tu dois être morte de fatigue. _Ajoute-t-elle à mon intention._

Beth – Un peu, oui. _Souris-je timidement. _

Esmée – Bien sûr. Alice, Rose, l'une de vous lui montre sa chambre.

Rosalie – J'y vais ! _Se manifeste-t-elle alors que tous les autres la regarde clairement surpris_.

Beth – Merci Rosalie. _Lui souris-je sincèrement reconnaissante_.

Alec – Je vais vous accompagner.

L'un des garçons répond alors avec verve, c'est celui aux cheveux cuivrés.

Homme – Elles n'ont pas besoin de toi, Volturi. _Crache-t-il comme si son nom était du poison_.

Je fronce les sourcils et serre les poings, pour qui se prenait ce gars au juste ? Quel était donc son foutu problème ? Mais avant d'avoir pu dire ou faire quoique ce soit, il se moque de moi.

Homme – Quoi tu comptes me frapper ? Humaine. _Ajoute-t-il dans le but clair de me dénigrer quant à mon humanité, ma faiblesse._

Je vois du coin de l'œil tous les autres se tendre presque imperceptiblement pour certain et plus clairement pour d'autres. Et je me met à rire.

Beth – Non, contrairement à ce que tu penses ou à toi, je ne suis pas stupide. Mais j'en connais au moins deux ici, qui n'attendent que ça alors je serais toi, je mesurerais mes paroles. _Dis-je en lui souriant supérieurement._

Homme – Si tu crois que j'ai peur de tes chiens de garde... De plus ils t'auront bien vite oublié, et alors qui te protégeras tu crois ?

Je hausse un sourcil, clairement pas impressionnée par ces pseudo menaces.

Beth – Si tu crois m'impressionner ou me faire peur, tu fais fausse route mon gars je te le dis tout de suite. Et figures-toi qu'il n'y a pas qu'Alec et Demetri qui pourraient te botter les fesses pour moi, et les autres sont tout aussi américains que toi et moi, mais ils sont plus féroces que toi, en fait ils ne feraient probablement qu'une bouchée de toi.

Homme – Si tu crois que tes amis imaginaires me font peur, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, l'humaine.

Beth – Si tu crois que j'ai du temps à perdre à m'inventer des amis pour faire peur à des gamins alors tu es encore plus idiot que je le pensais. Vous êtes sûrs qu'il utilise ses siècles d'existence à bon escient, on dirait que celui ci est analphabète ma parole !

Demetri, Rosalie, Alec et Emmett se marrent mais les autres semblent plus partagés ou désapprobateurs. Finalement leur chef de clan décide de s'en mêler pour tempérer un peu la joute verbale.

Carlisle – Edward, ça suffit.

C'est tout ce qui sort de sa bouche mais même moi je peux percevoir qu'il y a bien plus, comme une mise en garde silencieuse. Et je vois bien leur regard, à tous, passer furtivement sur les deux vampires qui m'ont escorter jusqu'ici à Forks.

Rosalie – Aller viens ma belle, tu as besoin de dormir un peu. On aura le temps de régler ce petit problème d'ego d'Edward demain.

Beth – Hm. Tu as raison, merci. Je te suis Rosalie.

La blonde sculpturale commence à avancer vers un escalier menant à l'étage et je la suis, Alec derrière moi, sa main dans le creux de mes reins. Seulement alors que j'ai un pied sur la première marche, je sens la main de mon vampire quitter mon dos, et je me retourne pour voir que le frustré aux cheveux roux le retient par le bras, le regard meurtrier. Alec me sourit avant de parler d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Alec – Vas te reposer chérie, je vais régler ça.

Beth – D'accord. _Dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre_.

Nous restons à nous fixer le temps d'un instant, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, mon corps s'était naturellement penché dans la direction d'Alec, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent. Un sourire similaire prend place sur chacune de nos bouches, je ferme les yeux et inspire fortement son odeur unique, et lorsqu'un soupire exaspéré se fait entendre près de nous, je pose franchement mes lèvres sur celles d'Alec dont la langue ne tarde pas à venir quémander l'accès à ma bouche. Je lui accorde bien volontiers et nos langues jouent ensemble quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que je sois à bout de souffle et que l'on se sépare pour que je puisse respirer.

Beth – Encore un. _Soupirais-je tout contre sa bouche_.

Alec – Avec plaisir miss March. _Dit-il juste avant de cueillir à nouveau mes lèvres._

Edward – Bon ben ça va là, vous avez pas bientôt fini oui !

Alec – Bonne nuit chérie.

Beth – Je t'aime.

Le rouquin ricane et tire sèchement Alec qui est détaché de moi, me laissant vacillante. Le temps que je reprenne mon équilibre, ils ont disparus de la pièce.

Rosalie – Aller, ne t'en fais pas pour lui, Alec est plein de ressources.

Beth – Oui, je sais. J'espérais simplement... non rien. Allons-y, j'aimerais prendre une douche et m'effondrer sur un lit.

La jeune femme me sourit avant de me guider à travers la maison, me montrant la chambre que je pouvais utiliser et sa salle de bain privée.

Beth – Merci beaucoup Rosalie, j'apprécie ce que tu fais, même si je sais que c'est surtout pour rendre service à Alec.

Rosalie – Tu te tracasse trop. Oui je rend service à Alec, du moins c'est ce que je faisais quand j'ai accepté au début, et puis je t'ai rencontré et je t'ai tout de suite apprécié. Je ne sais pas tu as ce côté indépendant et volontaire, tu es une battante et j'aime et je respecte ça. Sans compter que tu as su percer la bulle, ou plutôt le mur qu'Alec s'était construit, et je ne peux que t'admirer parce que crois moi je sais combien c'est difficile rien que pour devenir son amie.

Beth – Je te remercie, c'est assez étrange parce que c'est un peu ce que j'ai ressentit pour toi, tout de suite j'ai vu quel genre de personne forte tu es, et je me suis dit, j'adore cette fille.

Rosalie – Vraiment ?

Beth – Ouais vraiment, c'est pas juste pour te flatter ou te rendre la pareille. Je pense sincèrement que nous pourrions bien nous entendre, surtout nous comprendre toi et moi.

Rosalie – Amies ?

Beth – Amies ! _Lui souris-je_.

Rosalie – Bon et bien, je te laisse faire ta toilette et te reposer. A demain Beth.

Beth – Oui, merci Rosalie, à demain.

Rosalie – Mes amis m'appellent Rose. _Sourit-elle_.

Beth – Entendu, Rose. _Souris-je_.

J'entre dans la chambre et referme doucement la porte derrière moi. Je m'adosse une seconde contre celle-ci, puis je souffle un bon coup et file vers la salle de bain. Je vois que mes affaires sont là, m'attendant sagement près de la porte. Je prend un pyjama et entre dans la salle d'eau pour me laver et me détendre. Lorsque je commence à m'endormir debout sous le contact de l'eau brûlante, je décide qu'il est temps de se savonner, se rincer et sortir de la salle de bain pour foncer dans le double lit qui me fait de l'œil depuis que je l'ai vu.

Seulement lorsque je me couche, je tourne en rond dedans, je n'arrive pas à rester en place plus de cinq secondes, il me manque quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, je peux pas dormir ainsi. Je prend mon téléphone posé sagement sur la table de chevet, mais je ne peux me résoudre à appeler. Et si je le dérange ? Je repose le petit appareil sous mon oreiller et essaye à nouveau de me reposer, mais je recommence à m'entortiller dans les draps sans trouver le moyen de m'endormir. Je reprend mon portable et regarde l'écran qui affiche l'heure. Je soupire. Je vais dans les contacts, puis éteint à nouveau l'écran et repose le téléphone près de moi. Je me met sur le ventre, enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller et grogne. Je me remet sur le côté et ferme les yeux, je change de côté, rien n'y fait. Je décide de l'appeler quitte à avoir l'air ridicule.

Une sonnerie, deux, puis trois, et il décroche.

Alec – Juste une seconde chérie, j'ai presque terminé. _L'entendis-je avant qu'un gros bruit comme de l'orage retentisse dans le téléphone. _

Il y a un long silence, puis un autre bruit semblable à de l'orage mais légèrement différent. Puis j'entends quelqu'un se précipiter dehors depuis le salon en bas. Et Alec reprend la conversation.

Alec – Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ma belle ?

Beth – Non. _Soupirais-je._ Tu veux bien, parler un peu avec moi ?

Alec – Bien sur.

Beth – Parle moi de l'Italie.

Alec – D'accord. _Il y a un silence, et puis il reprend._ J'ai grandi dans un petit village en Toscane, Lorenzana. C'est pas vraiment très loin d'où je vis maintenant à Volterra. C'est une belle région, toujours ensoleillée comme l'Arizona ou le Texas mais bien moins sèche. C'est plein de vallons et de collines, et il y a pas mal de champs de vignes. Des rues sont encore entièrement pavées et interdites aux voitures dans nos villes et villages de campagne, Volterra est d'ailleurs l'une de ces cités où tu ne peux circuler correctement et partout qu'à pied. C'est une autre sorte de vie qu'ici.

Beth – Lorsque tu en parle, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu ne pourras jamais quitter ton pays. Ça à l'air magnifique Alec, un jour je le verrais peut-être moi aussi.

Alec – J'en suis certain.

Beth – Alec ?

Alec – Oui ?

Beth – Co... Comment es-tu devenu un vampire ?

Alec – C'était il y a très longtemps. Le monde et les gens étaient différents. Ma sœur jumelle et moi, nous étions un peu des parias et un jour, ils ont déclarés que nous étions des sorciers et qu'il fallait nous brûler. Nous étions attachés sur un bûcher quand ils nous ont trouvés. Aro nous a sauvé, puis transformé.

Beth – Alors les gens ont toujours été des imbéciles depuis la nuit des temps on dirait.

Alec – Ouais. Il semblerait. _Je peux percevoir son sourire dans sa voix_.

Beth – Alec ?

Alec – Oui chérie ?

Beth – Tu veux bien venir dormir avec moi ?

J'entends juste son rire avant que la communication ne soit coupée et qu'un petit toc contre la fenêtre retentisse. Je me précipite hors du lit jusqu'à la vitre que j'ouvre en grand et une seconde plus tard, mon vampire me serre dans ses bras. Je soupire de soulagement et de bien-être. Avant même d'être à nouveau au lit, je m'endors debout contre lui. Je me réveille dans la nuit, les bras d'Alec sont toujours autour de moi, mais nous sommes dans le lit, avec seulement le drap pour recouvrir nos corps. Je souris et me recale contre lui en soupirant de bonheur, un léger rire faisant bouger son torse et résonnant comme des millions de carillons à mes oreilles. Dieu que je pourrais m'habituer à tout ça. Et pourtant je sais que je ne dois pas, parce que bientôt lui et Demetri vont devoir repartir en Italie, et je resterais ici, seule. Je finis par me rendormir, et à mon réveil, une couverture a rejoint le drap. Je bouge un peu contre Alec, qui ressert son étreinte autour de moi.

Alec – Bonjour chérie.

Beth – Salut beau gosse. _Dis-je la voix un peu pâteuse_.

Alec – Tu veux prendre une douche ?

Beth – Là tout de suite ? C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête... _Dis-je malicieuse._

Il sourit de façon suggestive et je plaque ma bouche contre la sienne, nos langues venant jouer avec leur jumelle. Et c'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvre avec fracas laissant apparaître presque l'ensemble de la famille Cullen derrière elle. Je me sépare à contre cœur de mon vampire pour les regarder entre médusée, surprise, agacée et un peu gênée.

Alec – Sérieusement ? Vous pourriez avoir un peu de respect pour l'intimité des autres.

Edward – Si tu voulais de l'intimité, fallait pas te pointer chez nous Volturi !

Carlisle – Edward !

Edward – Quoi ?! C'est pas vrai peut-être ? Il sait très bien qu'en débarquant dans une famille avec une voyante, un télépathe et un empathe, il n'avait pas beaucoup de marge pour l'intimité.

Beth – Et toi t'es sans aucun doute le foutu télépathe, c'est certain ! Je parie qu'Alice est la voyante. Et pas besoin d'être un génie pour se douter que le gars à l'air torturé est l'empathe de la maison. Vous êtes littéralement en train de le torturer soit dit en passant avec toutes vos émotions fortes et négatives. _Puis je continue plus bas même si je sais qu'ils entendront de toute manière_. Alec, respire un grand coup et calme toi je t'en prie, il souffre vraiment.

Je le sens hocher sèchement de la tête et enfouir son nez dans mes cheveux avant de le sentir se détendre alors qu'il relève la tête. Je tourne la mienne pour poser mes lèvres sur le siennes furtivement en remerciement.

Beth – Et sinon qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici de si bon matin ? _Dis-je en essayant d'être le plus calme et enjouée possible_.

Emmett – Edward ne voulait pas supporter un bruitage de film porno sans images je dirais. _Dit-il en se marrant alors que Rosalie lui fout un coup de coude dans les côtes qui ne le fait même pas broncher._

Il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas du y mettre une très grande force, se retenant elle même de rire, validant par la même l'hypothèse émise par le géant Cullen. Les autres semblent plutôt extrêmement gênés. Jouant le jeu, je répond malicieusement au nounours du clan.

Beth – S'il voulait les images avec, il aurait pu frapper avant d'entrer !

Je lance un clin d'œil à Emmett et me met à rire à plein poumon alors qu'Alec fait pareil. Les autres sont encore plus gênés si c'est possible et encore, heureusement que les vampires ne peuvent pas rougis sinon ils irradieraient, surtout Edward.

Beth – Faites pas vos prudes c'est bon, je suis une orpheline et j'ai vécu la plupart de mon temps avec des hommes, alors les blagues grivoises c'est un peu la marque de fabrique, surtout si on veut survivre avec Demetri dans les environs.

Demetri – Hey ! Ne me rend pas coupable de ta dépravation jeune fille !

Beth – Ouais ok si tu veux l'ancien. Mais c'est quand même ta faute !

Il grogne mais ne dit rien de plus.

Beth – Ah ! Tu vois, qui ne dit mot, consent très cher._ Lui dis-je dans un clin d'œil_. Bon et sur ce, si vous vouliez bien tous déguerpir, j'aimerais jouer un film X avec Alec et prendre une douche avant de me montrer à nouveau à qui que ce soit.

Le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés paraît scandalisé alors que les " parents " Cullen sont extrêmement gênés, Alice paraît entre outrée et envieuse, Rosalie et Emmett ne laissent planer aucun doute quand à leur activité prochaine et le garçon à l'air torturé, essaye de refréner son envie de partir en courant de la pièce.

Beth – Désolée. _Dis-je à son intention avant qu'il ne parte précipitamment sans se retourner, Alice sur ses talons_.

Puis Carlisle et Esmée s'en vont en traînant Edward derrière eux.

Emmett – Amusez-vous bien ! _Dit-il lubrique_.

Beth – Ouais, vous aussi. _Dis-je sur le même ton_.

J'entends son rire tonitruant et il met Rosalie sur son épaule avant de partir rapidement, son rire s'éloignant avec lui. Alec se met alors sur moi, et mon rire se stoppe brutalement alors que je me concentre pleinement et uniquement sur le vampire au dessus de moi, mes yeux plongeant dans les siens pour s'y perdre. Mon souffle s'accélère et ma peau semble s'embraser partout où il la touche. Autant vous dire que la matinée est passée trop vite, sans que nous ne voyons personne, mais il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas les seuls à avoir déserté pour d'autres activités. Emmett et Rosalie n'étaient toujours pas revenus quand nous sommes descendus en début d'après-midi après une bonne douche. Je commençais à avoir faim et dans une maison de vampires, trouver quelque chose à manger n'est pas une tâche aisée.

Alec – Je t'emmène manger quelque part en ville.

Beth – Tu es très optimiste. Au vu de la population de Forks, je pense qu'à cette heure de la journée, tout est déjà fermé en ville question restauration.

Alec – On ira jusqu'à Port Angeles alors.

Beth – Non, il doit bien y avoir une supérette ouverte dans le coin.

Alec – T'as déjà mangé de la bouffe industrielle presque tout le temps de traverser la moitié du pays et même certainement avant aussi.

Beth – Raison de plus ! Un repas de plus ne va pas me tuer.

Esmée – Tu peux utiliser la cuisine comme tu le souhaites, si jamais tu veux cuisiner.

Je sursaute et je rougis, prise en flagrant délit, je ne l'avais pas entendu ou vu arriver, trop concentrée sur la nourriture et Alec.

Beth – C'est gentil à vous madame Cullen. _Répondis-je néanmoins en souriant gênée_.

Alec – Ah Esmée, je voudrais parler à Carlisle pendant que Beth déjeune si c'est possible.

Esmée – Je suis sûre qu'il te recevra dans son bureau avec plaisir.

Alec – Bien. Merci.

Esmée – Edward, Alice et Jasper sont partis chasser. Ils seront de retour dans l'après-midi. On ne sait pas où sont passés Emmett et Rose.

Beth – On en a une vague idée... Ils sont partis copuler...

Alec – Et à qui la faute ? Vilaine fille.

Beth – Moi ? Jamais ! _Affirmais-je avec une bouille innocente et un sourire de diablesse_.

Alec- Allons faire les courses avant que je décide de ne plus te laisser quitter la chambre.

Je lui lance un sourire entre arrogant et plein de promesses, en hochant la tête en signe d'accord. Que ce soit pour sa suggestion d'aller en courses ou sa proposition de ne plus quitter la chambre !

Nous sortons de la maison pour rejoindre la voiture toujours garée devant. Je me dirige naturellement vers le côté passager et Alec nous conduit jusqu'au centre ville. Arrivés là, on parcourt la rue principale en espérant sans trop y croire tomber sur la supérette. Pourtant, on la trouve bien là, avec son petit parking où sont alignées quelques voitures.

Alec pousse gentiment le caddie que je remplie au fur et à mesure des rayons. Des boîtes de conserves, des chips, du soda, des gâteaux secs et de la salade avec de la vinaigrette toute prête.

Oh ça va hein, je vous vois venir ! Oui, je mange comme une célibataire adolescente, c'est à dire mal. Alors je vous dirais que primo, je suis une ado plus ou moins célibataire et deuxio, comme je suis assez sportive, cela ne se ressent pas du tout sur ma ligne alors me réprimandez pas dans vos têtes avec vos gros yeux !

Une fois la nourriture chargée, on passe rapidement aux produits d'hygiène et de beauté, et aux livres. Je prend du gel douche aux fleurs et fruits exotiques et du shampoing à la noix de coco. Deux ou trois bouquins et deux ou trois autres ajoutés par Alec.

Alec – Ce sera tout milady ?

Beth - En effet. Merci monsieur Volturi.

Nous rions légèrement et passons à la caisse où bien entendu mon chevalier servant ne me laisse pas payer le moindre centime. Alors que nous allions sortir, nous croisons Bella avec son père dans son uniforme de Shérif.

Bella – Beth ! Je suis soulagée, j'ai cru que tu allais partir pour de bon hier soir. Disparaître. Oh ! Salut Alec. _Rougit-elle après s'être rendue compte de la présence du vampire_.

Beth – Salut Bella. Je suis toujours là, comme tu peux le voir.

Bella – Oui je vois ça. Tu es là... avec Alec.

Le téléphone d'Alec sonne et il va répondre un peu plus loin pour ne pas nous déranger. Le sourire de Bella s'agrandit alors que mon regard le suit instinctivement.

Bella – T'es carrément accro !

Beth – Ouais... je sais... Et c'est ce qui me fais mal.

Bella – Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi négative. Au contraire c'est super mignon.

Beth – Tu verras à quel point c'est mignon quand il devra partir...

Bella – Ne dis pas ça. Et puis en attendant il est là, avec toi.

Beth – Écoutes Bella, je sais ce que tu penses mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, ça n'arrivera probablement jamais. On est trop différents. On ne vient pas du même monde.

Bella – D'accord, sa famille est riche, et alors ?

Beth – C'est pas ça Bella...

Alec – Désolé de vous couper les filles. Mais il faut qu'on se bouge Beth. Je dois repartir, cette nuit.

C'est comme un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine. Et j'ai eu beau me préparer à ce moment, il fait plus mal que je ne le pensais, c'est presque à la limite du supportable. Parce que malgré toutes les promesses, je sais que je ne le reverrais probablement jamais plus. Et cela me brise le cœur à un point que je n'aurais pu imaginer.

Beth – Je te vois bientôt Bella.

Bella – Bien sûr. Tu passes à la maison quand tu veux.

Je lui souris, lance un signe de la main et nous rejoignons la voiture.

Alec – Je suis désolé Beth. Je dois vraiment rentrer.

Beth – Inutile de t'excuser pour ça Alec, je comprends.

Alec – Mais tu es triste et déçue. J'avais tellement de choses à t'expliquer, et il me reste si peu de temps pour le faire.

Beth – Pas grave, on va optimiser notre temps. On peut parler et baiser en même temps déjà.

Il rit et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire malgré ma tristesse parce que le son de son rire réchauffe mon âme.

Alec – Ok, vilaine fille, faisons comme tu dis alors.

Je lui donne mon plus beau sourire à la fois malicieux et victorieux. On range les courses dans le coffre, puis on rentre chez les Cullen. Arrivés là, Alec me porte et file à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la chambre.

Alec – Demetri, on repart ce soir, prépare tes bagages, je te rejoins à la voiture à 22 heures.

Beth – Tu peux me poser Alec maintenant.

Alec – Ou alors je vais plutôt t'attacher au lit femme. _Sourit-il_.

Beth – Si tu juges que c'est nécessaire... _Le taquinais-je, en passant ma langue le long de son cou_.

Il grogne et me jette sur le lit.

Beth – Tu vas me manger ? _Dis-je avec un air ahurit et apeuré totalement feint._

Alec – Putain ouais. Je vais te bouffer chérie. _Dit-il en se léchant les lèvres_.

Je ris et lui fais signe d'approcher, le regard gourmand se baladant sur son corps alors qu'il vient vers moi de manière féline.

Beth – Dévores moi si tu peux.

Me prenant au mot, moins d'une demi seconde plus tard, je sens sa langue parcourir ma peau qu'il dénude petit à petit. Lorsque je suis complètement nue, alors que sa langue remonte le long de mon pied et ma jambe, je l'arrête. Il me regarde mi surpris mi confus.

Beth – Tu es bien trop habillé, ce n'est pas juste.

Alec – Je vois. Que proposes-tu ? _Demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil_.

Beth – Toi tu t'allonges juste ici, et tu me laisse faire pendant que tu me raconte tout ce que tu as à me dire. Ok ?

Alec – Ok chérie. _Dit-il en s'allongeant à ma place_.

Je passe au dessus de lui, et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de descendre le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou, puis je déboutonne sa chemise, en déposant un baiser sur son torse à chaque bouton que j'ôte. Puis il se soulève le temps que je lui enlève complètement, et je reprend mon chemin de baiser de ses pectoraux jusqu'à la fine ligne de poils dépassant de son pantalon. Là, je me stoppe et rencontre son regard qui me suit comme hypnotisé.

Beth – Tu sais que tu dois parler pour me raconter mon ange ?

Alec – Hein ?

Beth – Tu avais des choses à m'expliquer. Sur les Cullen et sur ta famille.

Alec – Ah oui, c'est vrai. Continue. Je vais raconter.

Je l'écoutes donc me parler des Cullen en continuant mon effeuillage d'Alec. Il en arrive aux pouvoirs de certains membres de la famille, lorsque je prend son sexe dans ma bouche, il s'arrête instantanément de parler alors qu'un son guttural franchit ses lèvres.

Alec – Putain femme, comment veux-tu que je reste concentré si tu me fais ça ?

Je souris contre sa queue, mais continue de le sucer. Plus aucune parole ne sort de sa bouche si ce n'est mon nom entre deux bruits de gorge rauque. Il tire sur mes cheveux, mais je continue à aspirer et sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il explose dans ma bouche. J'avale son sperme et remonte jusqu'à lui.

Beth – Excuses moi Alec, tu disais ?

Alec – Putain, encore !

Beth – D'accord, toi continue à raconter, et moi je continue à m'occuper de toi. _Lui dis-je dans un clin d'œil_.

Alec – Ok, ouais. Alors je disais donc... Alice a des prémonitions, c'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu allais partir et que j'ai pu t'attraper sur le chemin.

Beth – Une voyante quoi ?

Alec – C'est un peu près ça, mais l'avenir n'est pas une chose certaine, tout peu changer d'une seconde à l'autre suite à une décision. Elle ne voit rien de précis le temps que rien n'est vraiment décidé.

Beth- Hm... Ensuite ?

Alec – Edward est... _Je m'empale sur lui, avec un sourire en coin lorsque son explication est coupée deux secondes avant qu'il ne reprennes_. Un télépathe. Il lit dans les pensées. Rien besoin de dire avec lui, il entend tout, même ce que tu ne veux pas qu'il sache.

Beth – Quel pied... et malgré tes performances, ce n'est pas de toi en moi que je parle là. Franchement, comme si une voyante suffisait pas, ils ont un sans gênes de télépathe dans les pattes... l'horreur, impossible d'avoir un secret à soi dans des conditions pareilles.

Alec – Impossible comme tu dis._ Rit-il_. _Je commence à me mouvoir sur lui, montant et me laissant retomber sur son sexe. Il grogne mais continue son explication_. Ensuite il y a Jasper, pour poursuivre sur la route des secrets, tu vas voir qu'il y a encore pire.

Beth – Vraiment ? _Soufflais-je, presque en gémissant_.

Alec – Vraiment. _Grogne-t-il dans mon cou_. Il est empathe. En somme, même tes émotions ne sont plus rien qu'à toi, il sens tout ce que tu peux ressentir.

Beth – C'est horrible ! C'est pas un don, c'est un cauchemar, une plaie, il doit se sentir vraiment mal. J'espère au moins qu'il peut contrôler ça. C'est de la torture. Sans compter pour séparer ce que tu ressens de ce que les autres ressentent... Le pauvre.

Alec – Hey, non ne pleure pas ma puce. Il peut plus ou moins le contrôler, c'est très désagréable pour lui bien sûr mais avec le temps, il s'en sort de mieux en mieux.

Beth – Je compatis vraiment, cela doit être un combat de tous les instants pour lui d'être entouré de personnes.

Alec – Ouais, enfin j'imagine il ne parle pas vraiment beaucoup comparé aux autres alors...

Beth – Hm...

Alec – On pourrait parler d'autre chose... et reprendre le reste aussi...

Beth – Oh pardon, je t'en prie continue. _Dis-je en reprenant mes mouvements de bas en haut sur lui_.

Alec – Ok. _Il gémit et poursuit_. Carlisle a vécu un long moment avec les miens avant de fonder son propre clan. C'est pourquoi, nos " familles " ont un lien plus affectueux qu'avec les autres vampires du monde.

Beth – Je savais que ta famille était riche..._ Je soupire à la limite du gémissement_. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait autant d'influence.

Alec – Oui... euh... comment t'expliquer ça ?

Beth – Dis le simplement Alec. _Souriais-je_.

Alec – Les Volturi sont la famille royale des vampires. _Dit-il à toute allure, arrêtant à nouveau mes mouvements sous la surprise_.

Beth – Quoi ?

Alec – Tu vas me tuer femme ! _Dit-il en me retournant pour recommencer à se mouvoir en moi_.

Beth – Alec,_ gémis-je_.

Il a un petit sourire entre l'arrogance et la tendresse. Je suis entre deux mondes.

Beth – T'es quoi alors ? Une sorte de prince ?

Alec – On peut voir ça comme ça mais pas vraiment non. Je me considère plutôt comme un soldat de l'armée royale.

Beth – Tu as été transformé il y a longtemps ?

Alec – Plutôt oui. A l'époque où on brûlait chaque personne suspecté de sorcellerie.

Beth – D'accord, disons que ça fait un bail. Aro est donc le roi des vampires si j'ai bien compris ?

Alec – Oui. Avec ses deux frères, Marcus et Caïus.

Beth – God, Alec, plus vite. _Gémis-je_.

Il accélère ses coups de bassins et je jouis, me resserrant autour de sa queue, je viens cueillir ses lèvres des miennes et alors que nos langues jouent ensemble, je sens sa propre jouissance couler en moi aussi froide que sa peau.

Beth – Et votre famille a des " pouvoirs " aussi j'imagine.

Alec – Oui.

Beth – Lequel est le tiens ?

Alec – Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'en ai un ?

Beth – Je le sais simplement.

Alec – Je suis un anihilateur. Je peux ôter toutes tes sensations, comme la douleur mais les plus agréables aussi, je peux faire de toi un simple bloc de glace incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit.

Beth – D'accord. Et ta sœur aussi ?

Alec – Ma sœur et moi sommes les exacts opposés l'un de l'autre en tout point que ce soit tant au niveau physique que caractériel et il était logique que nos pouvoirs soient donc à l'opposé l'un de l'autre également. Elle peut donc infliger de la douleur à quelqu'un quand moi je peux l'enlever.

Beth – Je comprend.

Je l'embrasse et on continue de parler, surtout de Volterra, la cité où vivent les Volturi en Italie, de Jane, sa sœur, de ses amis Demetri, Félix, Renata, des rois mais aussi de son voyage de retour, de la possibilité qu'il revienne ou non. On a refait l'amour, puis on s'est quittés, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les larmes au bord des yeux. Et on descend rejoindre les autres.

Alec – Il est temps pour nous d'y aller.

Demetri – Ok. Et pour Beth.

Alec – Je suis sûr qu'elle sera la bienvenue ici comme elle le serait chez nous.

Carlisle – Bien entendu Alec. _Dit-il avec un peu de réticence malgré tout_.

Beth – Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vous assure. Juste cette nuit et j'aurais décampé demain à la première heure. Promis.

Nous sortons après qu'ils aient fait leurs adieux à la famille Cullen, Demetri, Alec et moi.

Alec – N'oublies pas chérie, on est à un coup de fil toi et moi.

Beth – Ok. _Lui souris-je les yeux mouillés_.

Demetri monte en voiture après m'avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue. Alec vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Alec – Arrêtes de pleurer femme._ Je hoche la tête contre sa poitrine malgré le fait que je ne puisse tarir l'eau salé qui coule de mes yeux_. On va se revoir très vite tu verras.

Beth – Je t'aime Alec.

Alec – Je t'aime aussi chérie. _Il me serre dans ses bras aussi longtemps qu'il le peut._ Je suis désolé ma puce, je dois vraiment y aller maintenant.

Beth – D'accord. Faites attention à vous, tous les deux.

Alec – Toi aussi, prend bien soin de toi jusqu'à mon retour.

Beth – Promis.

Alec monte en voiture et je reste figée là sur place encore quelques minutes après que la voiture ait disparue, des larmes cascadant le long de mes joues. S'ils m'ont entendue ou vue, en tout cas, les vampires à l'intérieur de la maison ont eu la décence de me laisser seule à mon chagrin. Je passe la moitié de la nuit à pleurer et l'autre moitié à rassembler mes affaires dans mon sac de voyage. Rosalie est passée plusieurs fois taper à la porte mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur à lui ouvrir. Jasper est venu lui aussi une ou deux fois. Je me suis excusée de lui imposer mon chagrin émotionnel du moment mais je ne ai pas ouvert la porte non plus. Vers les cinq heures du matin, je les ai entendu sortir de la maison et je suis enfin sortie de la chambre, bagage en main pour prendre la tangente. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas tous partis. Jasper était là, m'attendant de pied ferme devant la porte d'entrée. Je n'avais aucune chance de quitter la maison sans lui passer sur le corps, et soyons honnêtes, je n'avais aucune chance à ce jeu là.

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et il a haussé les sourcils, ce qui m'a fait légèrement grimacer.

Jasper – Et où comptais-tu aller comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit jeune fille ?

Beth – Si je te répond, je peux sortir ?

Jasper – Non. Et si tu ne répond pas non plus d'ailleurs.

Beth – Dommage...

Jasper – On ne va pas te faire de mal tu sais, même si Alec est reparti.

Beth – Non, je sais. Mais je ne suis pas la bienvenue pour autant, et moi je vais te faire du mal à toi avec mes émotions actuelles.

Jasper – Pas plus qu'Edward avec les siennes, mais toi au moins tu sembles t'en soucier et c'est déjà beaucoup. Crois moi.

Beth – Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça.

Jasper – Tu ne m'y obliges pas, je te demande de rester.

Beth – Pourquoi ? _Demandais-je entre surprise et incompréhension_.

Jasper – Parce qu'Alec est un bon ami, parce que Rosalie est ma soeur, parce qu'Emmett est mon frère, parce qu'ils tiennent à toi, parce que je... t'aime bien.

Beth – D'accord. Mais si je te donne trop de fil à retordre, je m'en vais.

Jasper – Parfait. Amis ?

Beth – Amis.

Jasper – Tu veux manger un truc ? Regarder un film ? Papoter ?

Beth – Va pour manger et papoter.

Jasper – Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ?

Beth – N'importe quoi.

Jasper – Alec ne serait sûrement pas de cet avis.

Beth – Non, sûrement pas. _Dis-je en grimaçant._

Jasper – Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

Beth – Non, c'est pas grave, c'est moi qui suis désolée.

Jasper – Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ce que tu ressens.

Beth – D'accord, mais toi tu n'as pas à t'excuser de parler de ton ami devant moi.

Jasper – Marché conclu.

Jasper m'a apporté un plat qu'Esmée avait préparé pour moi en espérant que je finirais bien par descendre pour manger un peu. Et nous avons beaucoup parlé. De sa famille un peu, d'Alec aussi un peu plus, mais surtout de nous, de nos vies respectives. Et depuis ce jour là, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés, nous comprenant parfois d'un simple regard ou d'un simple échange d'émotions. Nous étions devenus plus que des amis, nous étions complices et attentionnés l'un pour l'autre à en rendre fou Edward et même parfois Alice ou Rose. Mais cela faisait toujours bien rire Emmett. Jasper était devenue pour moi un ami proche et un confident tout comme je pense l'être devenue pour lui. Il était celui qui avait le caractère le plus proche de celui d'Alec et du mien.

Quelques jours après le départ d'Alec, les cours allaient recommencer et j'avais décidé de m'inscrire au petit lycée de Forks pour faire plaisir à mes amis Hale, Cullen et à Bella. Ce n'est pas qu'aller à l'école ou être avec mes amis un peu plus longtemps me dérangeait mais cela signifiait que je m'installais presque ici et j'avais un pincement au cœur d'être si loin de James et d'Alec malgré le bonheur d'avoir des amis et un peu de stabilité dans ma vie.

Le jour de la rentrée, tout le monde semblait un peu plus fébrile que d'ordinaire mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de miss Bella Swan. Elle était entre angoisse et excitation ce qui donnait un mélange étrangement déplaisant pour tout dire. Elle courait partout comme un lapin sans tête, tantôt toute joyeuse et pleine d'entrain et tantôt semblant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, et ayant peur de la moindre chose qui pourrait se produire dans Dieu seul sait quel univers parallèle. Je n'en pouvait plus et son père non plus apparemment. Le pauvre Charlie semblait un peu perdu voir à la limite de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Beth – Tu devrais manger un peu Izzy et te calmer un peu, tout va très bien se passer, c'est juste une journée d'école comme tu en a connu pleins à Phoenix. _Lui dis-je en souriant_.

Bella – Oui, bien sûr, tu as raison. _Dit-elle en croquant dans une pomme_. N'es-tu donc pas stressée ou au moins excitée par tout ça ?

Beth – Non.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et croque une autre bouchée de pomme.

Bella – Même pas un tout petit peu ?

Beth – Non.

Bella – Mais comment fais-tu ?

Beth – Je n'ai pas eu le temps pour angoisser dans ma vie, je devais me débrouiller pour survivre alors j'ai avancé sans me préoccuper du reste. Mais toi tu es une ado comme les autres et c'est très bien comme ça. _Lui souris-je_.

Bella – Mouais... Tu vas au lycée avec moi ?

Beth – J'ai ma voiture, mais merci pour la proposition.

Bella – Tu vas emmener ta boîte de conserve sur le parking du lycée ?

Beth – Hey ! N'insulte pas...

Bella – Ta voiture oui oui je sais mais c'est quand même un pot de yahourt ambulant. Tu ne peux pas te montrer avec à l'école, ce serait un suicide social direct.

Beth – Et alors ? Je me fiche de ce que pourra bien penser une bimbo sans cervelle ou un footballer à deux neurones de ma voiture. S'ils sont pas content qu'ils restent loin de moi, ce sera tant mieux. Et tu devrais t'en fiche aussi ma belle.

Bella – Je voudrais bien me faire des amis figures-toi moi.

Beth – Comme tu voudras, ma voiture restera loin de toi aujourd'hui si tu préfères.

Bella – Merci, oui.

Charlie – Bella !

Bella – Quoi ?

Charlie – Voyons, c'est ton amie, tu ne vas pas l'ignorer pour plaire aux autres tout de même.

Bella – Bien sûr que non voyons, je ne veux seulement pas être vue avec elle dans son tas de ferraille ambulant c'est tout Charlie. _Dit-elle en haussant les épaules_.

J'avoue que je commençais à ne plus très bien reconnaître mon amie. Avait-elle changé en si peu de temps ou ne l'avais-je jamais vraiment connu en fait ? Mais ce n'était plus la Bella timide et adulte que j'avais rencontré. L'adolescence la rattrapait-elle soudainement ? C'était une possibilité après tout maintenant qu'elle retrouvait de la stabilité et une position " d'enfant ". Mais cela me chagrinait un peu. Nous verrons bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Nous partions donc chacune de notre côté pour le lycée. Et je me garais aussi loin que possible de la voiture de Bella qui n'était pourtant qu'un autre tas de ferraille si vous voulez mon avis, mais cela semblait faire une grande différence pour elle alors...

A peine étions nous arrivées que des élèves ont commencé à nous parler de toute part. Les nouvelles semblaient être le principal sujet de conversation de cette rentrée. Il faut dire que dans une bourgade pareille, on ne devait pas en voir toutes les années. Comme je jouait la carte du mutisme à l'air un peu renfrogné, on m'a vite laissée tranquille pour se diriger en masse vers la douce et adorable Bella Swan, fille du chef de la police du comté. Cela me soulageait un peu à vrai dire. Et au moins comme ça, Bella aurait l'occasion de se faire des amis comme elle le souhaitait.

Naturellement Bella et moi étions dans les mêmes classes pour quasiment tous les cours. Fort heureusement, je ne semblais plus exister ni pour elle ni pour toutes les bonnes gens de Forks, du moins jusqu'au repas. Là, Bella a décidé d'accepter l'invitation à leur table de la petite bande des populaires du lycée, me laissant seule à l'entrée de la cafétéria. Après une petite minute d'étonnement, j'ai haussé les épaules et je me suis avancée pour prendre un petit quelque chose à grignoter. Plateau en main, je me suis dirigée vers la salle à manger où circulaient de nombreux élèves, mains chargées ou vides à travers les tables. Bella était visiblement en pleine conversation avec ce que j'appellerais poliment la commère de Forks, miss Jessica Stanley. Je cherchais une table, si possible vide de tout étudiant au QI frôlant celui d'un mollusque, mais les places semblaient rares et chères de toute évidence parce que pas une table n'était entièrement disponible. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie pour aller manger au calme dehors lorsque j'ai sentis quelqu'un me retenir doucement mais fermement par l'épaule.

Je me suis lentement retournée en priant pour que ce ne soit pas encore un quelconque autochtone en manque de nouveauté, mais je me suis retrouvée face à face avec Jasper, et je dois admettre qu'un soupire de soulagement m'a échappé, le faisant sourire.

Jasper – Stressée miss March ?

Beth – Disons simplement mal à l'aise, limite angoissée monsieur Hale. Je n'aime pas beaucoup être entourée d'autant de personnes.

Jasper – Je peux comprendre ça. _Sourit-il_. Viens, notre table est assez à l'écart des autres et on nous laisse généralement plutôt tranquilles, Rosalie t'a gardé une place.

Beth – Merci, c'est gentil à vous deux. Mais... les autres sont ok avec ça ?

Jasper – S'ils ne le sont pas, c'est leur problème pas vrai ? Et puis on est dans un pays libre, ils peuvent partir si ta présence les dérange à ce point.

Beth – Je ne veux pas créer de discorde entre vous tous. _Grimaçais-je._

Jasper – S'ils sont assez stupides pour être dérangés par ta présence ce n'est pas de ta faute. D'ailleurs, ce qui les dérange le plus c'est plutôt ta relation avec les Volturi que toi-même. Alors tant pis pour eux.

Beth – Pourquoi détestent-ils Alec ?

Jasper – Hm... Il me faudrait plus de temps et de discrétion pour te l'expliquer correctement, mais c'est principalement une simple histoire de jalousie et de pouvoir.

Beth – C'est stupide et puéril... _Soupirais-je_.

Jasper – Oui, comme tu dis.

Nous nous dirigeons donc tous les deux vers la table des Cullen/Hale, et je surprend quelques regards nous suivre avec étonnement. Je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise, et je vois que Jasper n'aime pas ça plus que moi, mais il y est plus habitué et marche avec assurance sans leur jeter un seul coup d'œil.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, Rosalie m'a sourit et m'a désigné la chaise libre entre elle et Jasper. A côté de ce dernier se trouvait sa petite amie voyante Alice et de l'autre côté de Rosalie, il y avait Emmett puis Edward. Je lance alors un coup d'œil à la ronde et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que Bella et la fille à côté d'elle ne cessent de reluquer notre tablée, surtout Edward. Ainsi la prude petite Bella est attiré par cet idiot de rouquin, intéressant. D'ailleurs le concerné semble froncé les sourcils bien fort en regardant Bella également. Je me demande pourquoi... Ses lèvres remuent mais je n'entends rien d'autre que la réponse de Rose.

Rosalie – A voix basse mais intelligible Edward, soit poli, Beth n'entend pas aussi bien que nous.

Edward – Je me fiche de cette humaine...

Rosalie – Mais cette humaine est avec les Volturi. Et tu ne te fiche pas des Volturi n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune homme ne répond que par un grognement, un silence s'installe, je suis gênée de créer à nouveau une dispute entre les membres si unis de cette famille. Puis il consent à répéter dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

Edward – Je n'entends pas les pensées de la nouvelle.

Beth – Étrange... C'était déjà arrivé auparavant ?

Edward – Bien sûr que non stupide humaine. _Susurre-t-il méchamment_.

Beth – Inutile de devenir virulent. Tu n'y a peut-être simplement jamais vraiment fait attention jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais c'était peut-être déjà arrivé...

Edward – Je suis toujours attentif à ce genre de choses.

Beth – Ok monsieur parfait... _Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel_.

Les autres rient sauf Alice. Je me demande alors ce qu'il perçoit de mes propres pensées. Mais je ne veux rien lui demander si je n'y suis pas obligée. Ce gars est un sale con sérieusement. Des siècles de vies et toujours le mental d'un ado... Il ne grandira probablement jamais vraiment. C'est entre triste et pathétique.

Jasper – Hey. A quoi peux-tu bien penser pour avoir des sentiments aussi étranges ? _Me demande-t-il un peu soucieux_.

Beth – Oh rien. T'en fais pas Jasper. _Souris-je à mon voisin_.

Emmett – Et bien Edward va pouvoir mettre son talent à profit. A quoi pense notre charmante invitée monsieur sans-gênes ? _Demande-t-il dans un sourire à la limite du rire_.

Edward – Comment veux tu que je le sache, je me fiche d'elle...

Beth – C'est assez rassurant en fait. Je n'aime pas l'idée que l'on puisse fouiller ainsi librement dans mes propres pensées.

Edward – Ah, mais voilà une bonne idée de le faire dans ce cas... _Sourit-il diaboliquement_.

Beth – C'en est une très mauvaise à mon avis au contraire...

Il ne répond pas mais je peux voir le temps d'un instant sa profonde stupéfaction. Et je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu entendre.

Beth – Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as entendu espèce de sale petite fouine ? _Demandais-je agacée_.

Edward – Rien... je... je ne t'entends pas non plus, c'est étrange. Je m'en serais forcément rendu compte...

Beth – Et bien comme tu l'a si bien dit, tu te fiche de moi alors tu ne t'es pas préoccupé de ce que je pouvais penser ou non. Je doute même que tu m'aie cru capable de penser à notre rencontre...

Edward – Essaye pas de faire la maline l'humaine.

Beth – J'y crois pas, quel gamin... _Soupirais-je_.

Je finis de manger tranquillement en les laissant tous examiner Bella et/ou moi. Et je rend mon plateau en même temps qu'eux pour aller chercher nos affaires de l'après-midi et retourner en cours. Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça mais j'ai fais de mon mieux pour suivre.

Les jours qui ont suivis ont été semblablement les mêmes, je passais les journées à tenter de suivre les cours en pensant à Alec, les repas avec les vampires de Forks et mes soirées avec Rose et Emmett ou Jasper. Je me sentais bien avec eux, mais quelque chose me manquait, un bout de mon cœur était partit avec Alec. Jasper le savait bien lui aussi mais il avait la bonté de ne pas le faire remarquer aux autres. Parfois lorsque nous étions seuls, il me prenait simplement dans ses bras en me disant que ça irait. Et je pleurais contre sa poitrine jusqu'à m'endormir. Il me ramenait à mon lit pendant mon sommeil mais s'éclipsait toujours avant mon réveil, comme s'il savait combien cela serait embarrassant pour moi de me montrer si faible. Et je l'aimais sincèrement pour tout cela, il était mon meilleur ami ici.

Bella semblait de plus en plus proches de ses amis et de plus en plus éloignée de moi depuis qu'Edward s'était absenté après avoir utiliser ses capacités vampiriques en public. Heureusement pour ce crétin, l'histoire avait été facilement manipulable pour passer pour un simple accident mais Bella se doutait de quelque chose, je le voyais dans son regard qui cherchait le rouquin des yeux matin après matin depuis ce jour là.

Finalement, il est revenu, un peu plus de quinze jours après sa soudaine défection, la bouche en cœur. Et je l'ai vu se rapprocher de Bella. Bizarrement, cela à sembler rappeler mon existence à mon amie mais j'avais peur qu'il lui brise le cœur.

Mes soupçons ont d'abord été clairement inutiles, elle semblait plus heureuse que jamais et on ne le voyait presque plus, ce qui m'allait grandement. Puis ils se sont vu confirmés. En fait, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, il la contrôlait. Tout ce qu'elle faisait ou disait était sujet à son approbation ou sa désapprobation, c'était à la limite de la possessivité, il la traitait presque comme on traiterait son animal, une possession et non une personne. Cela me débectait et me faisait mal au cœur. Mais Bella ne semblait se rendre compte de rien ou trouvait peut-être cela acceptable. J'avoue que j'en suis venue à ne plus comprendre mon amie.

Je l'ai laissé prendre ses propres décisions et vivre sa vie, faire ses erreurs, regardant de loin le couple étrange qu'ils formaient. Et petit à petit j'aurais pu jurer que l'idiot a été prit à son propre piège et est vraiment tombé amoureux de Bella.

Alors que mon amie trouvait son bonheur et semblait de plus en plus heureuse, je devenais de plus en plus morose. Alec me manquait terriblement, la douleur était autant morale, sentimentale que physique. Je souffrais de son absence. Noël approchait à grand pas, et j'avais décidé de passer les fêtes avec Jasper, Rose et Emmett, puis de reprendre mon voyage. Avant de ne plus en être capable.

Pour profiter de ces instants, peut-être les derniers avec mes amis, je décidait de faire mes achats de Noël en leur compagnie flânant plusieurs jours par semaine dans les boutiques de Forks ou de Port Angeles. Essayant de trouver le cadeau idéal pour chacun d'entre eux. Suivant mon instainct ou je ne sais quoi d'autre je choisissait même des cadeaux pour Demetri et Alec, me disant qu'au pire des cas Rosalie saurait bien comment leur faire parvenir. Se balader dans les rues et les magasins aux décors de contes de fées et on l'on pouvait à tout moment entendre des chants de Noëls entonner par des choristes ou des enceintes placées ci et là me donnait un peu de baume au cœur dans ma tristesse.

Le 25 approchait à grand pas, et les vampires autour de moi semblaient de plus en plus euphoriques, je pourrais même jurer qu'ils essayaient de me cacher quelque chose mais je devenais sûrement paranoïaque. Tout en aidant les autres avec les préparatifs de la fête de Noël à ma petite échelle humaine, déposant les cadeaux parmis les autres avec la complicité de Rose, en parallèle je préparais mes bagages dans le but de m'éclipser aussi discrètement que possible dès la fin des festivités.

Je venais de remonter dans la chambre que j'occupais après avoir passé un peu de temps à papoter avec Rosalie en décorant un petit sapin dans l'entrée pendant que Jasper avait été engagé par Alice avec Edward et Bella pour s'occuper de celui plus grand du salon. Je mettais de l'ordre dans mes affaires, la plupart de mes vêtements avaient retrouvés leur place dans ma valise, et je mettais de l'ordre dans mes produits de beauté, ne gardant que le strict minimum pour les quelques jours à venir quand Carlisle est arrivé dans la pièce. Cela m'a un peu irrité qu'il n'est pas frappé avant d'entrer. D'accord il était peut-être dans sa maison mais ça restait la chambre qu'il avait prêté à une invitée. La moindre des politesses aurait été de s'annoncer avant d'entrer tout de même.

Carlisle – Je vois que tu t'apprête à t'en aller...

Beth – En effet.

Carlisle – Je sais qu'il est un peu tard pour ça mais, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir mieux accueillie chez nous.

Beth – Inutile de vous en faire, ma présence n'était pas souhaité et elle ne l'est toujours pas quoique vous puissiez dire. Je ne vous en veux pas du tout alors ce n'est pas nécessaire Carlisle, je vous assure.

Il soupire et semble beaucoup hésiter avant de reprendre la parole.

Carlisle – Si les Volturi...

Beth – Les Volturi ? Oh... En fait ce qui vous inquiète serait que je leur parle de la façon dont tous ici hormis Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper m'ont traité ? Alors rassurez-vous, je ne pense plus avoir jamais de contact avec eux et si c'était par miracle le cas, rassurez-vous je ne leur dirais rien. Non pas pour vous, mais par respect et affection pour Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper justement.

Carlisle – Bien. Merci... j'imagine... _Il toussote et quitte la pièce sans un mot de plus._

Après cette étrange et un peu frustrante conversation, je finis rapidement de mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires, puis je descend pour aller bricoler un peu avec Rose sur les voitures. On passe quelques heures sans voir le temps passer à vérifier les moteurs de toutes les voitures de la famille en discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rejointes par Jasper.

Jasper – Vous avez bientôt terminé les filles ?

Rosalie – C'est ma dernière.

Beth – J'y suis presque Jas.

Jasper – Est-ce que tout va bien Beth ?

Beth – Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Jasper – Tu semble un peu ailleurs ces derniers jours, presque déprimée... je m'inquiètes c'est tout.

Beth – C'est gentil Jasper.

Rosalie – Tu veux en parler ?

Beth – Pas vraiment... Je pense repartir... Après Noël.

Jasper – Si tôt ? Où ?

Beth – Je ne sais pas encore, pourquoi pas à l'étranger. J'ai besoin de changer d'air je crois.

Jasper – Beth...

Beth – Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Jasper, ça va aller. Je savais que ça ne pouvais pas durer éternellement, après tout je ne suis pas de son monde...

Jasper – Je suis certain que tout vas s'arranger très bientôt. Tu me fais confiance ?

Beth – Bien sûr que oui Jasper. Il me manque, terriblement.

Jasper – Je sais chérie. Je t'assure que ça va aller, d'accord ?

Je sors du moteur de la voiture de Rose et hoche la tête en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Jasper – Un câlin ?

Beth – Putain ouais ! Rose ! Câlin de groupe !

Mon amie sort elle aussi de sous la voiture de Carlisle et nous rejoint, alors que Jasper et moi étions déjà enlacés.

Emmett – Câlin de nounours ! _Entendons-nous hurler avant d'être enserré dans une véritable étreinte d'ours en peluche_.

Je me sens bien dans cette étreinte fraîche et ferme, sans me faire mal, ils n'ont pas peur de me serrer pour autant contre eux, et cela me fait du bien, je me sens acceptée, je me sens en famille, malgré que l'absence d'Alec me pèse, elle est un peu moins harassante là avec Emmett, Rose et Jasper.

Le 24, Carlisle et Esmée sont sortis en amoureux tout comme Edward et Bella ainsi que Jasper et Alice. J'ai du convaincre Rose et Emmett qu'ils pouvaient également passé ce réveillon en couple sans que cela ne me gêne le moins du monde.

Seule dans la grande maison des Cullen, j'hésitais à téléphoner à James et Vicky, mais je préférais les laisser tranquilles eux aussi pour réveillonner en tête à tête et je me suis donc décidé à faire mon propre « réveillon » à moi. J'ai commencé par cuisiner un bon petit plat de hachis parmentier avec une salade verte à la vinaigrette au basilic. Puis je me suis installée à table pour manger avec un roman de Stephen King. De là, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, plongée dans mon livre. Je me suis donc retrouvée par terre dans un cri et un sursaut typiquement féminin sous le rire tonitruant d'Emmett qui m'avait surprise à m'en faire tomber.

Beth – Bon Dieu Emmett ! Tu vas me le payer ! _Criais-je en me relevant avant de le charger_.

Il m'a réceptionner comme si je ne pesait rien naturellement mais avec une délicatesse surprenante, évitant que je me blesse.

Emmett – Je suis désolé Beth. _Dit-il en souriant si grandement qu'un éclat de rire lui échappait quasiment_.

Beth – Je ne te crois absolument pas ! _Boudais-je pour de faux_.

Emmett – Oh, alors je devrais probablement te convaincre... _Dit-il malicieusement_.

Beth – Hm... Oui, définitivement, c'est ce que tu devrais faire. _Entrais-je dans son jeu_.

Emmett – Je t'ai ramené un cadeau ! _Sourit-il jusqu'aux oreilles_.

Beth – Un cadeau ? Pour moi ? Vraiment ? Mais... pourquoi ?

Emmett – Parce qu'il est sur mesure juste pour toi. _Me dit-il avec un sourire en haussant les sourcils_.

Beth – Hein ? _Questionnais-je un peu perdue_.

Et alors derrière Emmett je vois apparaître au dessus de son épaule Alec, mon Alec. Je serre mon nounours dans mes bras et je cours me jeter dans les bras de celui qui m'avait tant manqué.

Je me serre contre lui comme si je voulais essayer de fusionner avec son corps, et je le sens inspirer un peu plus profondément dans mes cheveux. Nous nous étions visiblement autant manqué à l'un qu'à l'autre.

Beth – Comment se fait-il que... Comment as tu réussis à revenir si rapidement... Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Tant de question défilent dans ma tête que je ne les posent pas toutes, mais ma perplexité est indéniable.

Alors je le vois poser un genou à terre sous le regard attendri de Rose, Jasper et Emmett qui nous entourent.

Alec – Joyeux Noël Beth. _Me dit-il avec tendresse en me tendant un écrin de velours ouvert sur une magnifique bague sertie d'un grenat_.

.oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo.

Et voilà, je souhaitais m'arrêter sur cette scène pour plusieurs raisons, comme laisser place à votre imagination ou pourquoi pas si j'ai des demandes à une petite suite. J'espère que cette histoire de Noël vous aura fait plaisir. Passez tous de bonnes fêtes et à bientôt!

**Environ 44198 mots.**

Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir alors ne lésinez pas sur les commentaires, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis! Surtout que c'est une première pour moi de faire une fic pour Noël.


End file.
